


Tonight it's Fate

by yourfmdial



Category: Simple Plan (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 74,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfmdial/pseuds/yourfmdial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David's not sure he's taking the right path in his life. After an ill-fated motorcycle ride with friends he's even less sure, but he's not going to let that stop him from going after what his heart wants. He just has to hope that who he offers his heart to won't throw it back in his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

The kickstand of the motorcycle easily locked into place with a nudge from David’s foot and he slid off the machine, tucking the key into his pocket and unbuckling his helmet. He pulled it off and secured it to the bike, slicking his hair back as he reached for the beanie he’d stuffed into his jacket. He tugged the worn knit cap onto his head and unzipped his moto jacket just slightly before walking up the street to the bar. He was a few minutes early to meet Jeff, but it didn’t matter; he was sure their usual table would be open.

David pushed open the heavy door to the dark bar and stepped inside, smiling and nodding at the familiar faces. He smirked when he reached the back of the bar, seeing the back of his friend’s shaved head. “Yo!” he called. “Couldn’t let me be early for once?” he joked. 

Jeff spun around in his chair and grinned. “Oh hell no… You start being early for shit and I’m going to rethink our entire friendship.” 

He laughed. “Right? I didn’t know that the power of positivity could improve punctuality.” 

“I think you just made it up, but it sounds good.” 

They shared another laugh and a brief hug before David sat down across the table. “Did you order yet?” he asked, sitting back in the chair and crossing his legs. 

Jeff shook his head. “Not yet. I’d basically just sat down. Stacey’ll be over in a minute. Doing your usual or onto something new?” 

He raised an eyebrow. “What’s my usual these days?” 

“The Moscow mule, isn’t it? Or have you moved on?” 

“Oh, no… still on that kick. Seeing how many bartenders I can piss off before I’m banned from ordering it again, really.” 

Jeff laughed. “You’re probably well on your way.”

“I know, so I can’t give it up now,” he replied, smiling. “At least at your bars they’ve started adding weird craft shit because they know I don’t care… I’ll still drink it even if they’ve added some cucumber soda or lotus extract.” 

“Is that how they came up with that new hibiscus liqueur drink? You’re over playing pretend bartender at Drinkerie again?” 

He shrugged, still smiling. “Maybe.” 

Jeff rolled his eyes, but kept his words to himself as Stacey came over. She was one of the regular waitresses who’d worked at the bar for as long as they’d been going there and she’d quickly grown immune to their so-called celebrity status. After waiting on them a few times she’d learned that they were there to do what everyone else was, and not have any attention be drawn to them, which was why they preferred the somewhat hidden table tucked around the side of the bar. 

She raised her eyebrows at them as the men continued to smirk at each other. “You both having your usuals?” she asked. 

David nodded first. “I am, for sure.” He glanced in deference to his friend. 

Jeff nodded as well. “Yep, same old, same old.” 

“All right, one Moscow mule and one La Blanche Cheval Blanc. Be right back,” she told them. 

Jeff leaned back in his chair as Stacey walked away and looked back at his friend. “So, how’d that date go?” 

Immediately he rolled his eyes, smile fading quickly. “Fine,” he said, with a dismissive gesture. 

“Any third date possibilities?” he pressed. 

David shook his head. “I don’t think so… I don’t know. She just didn’t seem like she was into it.” He paused. “But she invited me to brunch on Sunday.” 

“But you’re not going because that would be the third date,” Jeff replied. 

“I just don’t do third dates,” he said. “I have my two go-tos and after that I’m a wreck. How are you supposed to know whether to take her to an aquarium or to a spa? So off my forte.” 

Jeff laughed. “That’s just part of it, though. You go out together and make the best of what happens. If you connect during that then it’s good. If she storms out… then maybe not the best.” 

“Oh, you think? That’s some solid advice, dude.” 

The sarcasm snapped in David voice and Jeff laughed. “I’m tryin, man. Maybe you need to hit up Anicée again. Wasn’t she all hot to get you set up a few months ago?” 

“Yeah, but she reamed me on the two date thing. She said if she’s going to set up one of her friends with me then I have to do a third date, and then no hard feelings either way. I just… I don’t like being the non-committal guy in the band now. Like, what’s wrong with me? Can I not figure my shit out and just settle already?” 

Jeff shrugged. “You’ve had reasons to wait… it’s not like you’ve had the easiest relationships in the past, and,” he hesitated, “you know, whatever happened in 2007.” 

David scoffed at the statement, taking a drink of the water Stacey had brought over. “Yeah, let’s not go there,” he said. 

“But why not? I mean, I know you’ve never told anyone about it, but that’s like five years ago now… you still can’t tell me?” 

David resettled in the chair, shifting to cross his legs. At the time he’d had good reasons to not bring up what he’d gone through, because it seemed like everyone else was going through too many tragedies in their lives, and he had no want to add to it. Now those reasons didn’t hold up and it was his best friend needing a clue into the past. He half shrugged. “You really want to know?” he clarified. 

Jeff nodded adamantly. “I do. I feel like there was a lot of shit happening with everyone that year and you got left out of the group and it wasn’t fair.” He took a breath, his gaze intense when their eyes met. “Dude, I know,” he stressed the word, “something happened with you and you were too polite to bring it up… but sometimes it’s better for us to know what’s going on that to have to just speculate.” 

David smirked slightly. “And what were you speculating? Any awesome theories?” 

He shook his head. “Mostly we figured it was family stuff. I mean, we know you’re private… we all get that way with stuff, but you take it to another level.” 

He nodded, shifting again in the chair as Stacey came over with their drinks.   
“Anything else I can get for you guys?” she asked. 

They exchanged glances and David shook his head. 

“Nope, we’re good,” Jeff told her. 

“All right, enjoy,” she said with a smile before walking away. 

They each raised their glasses then, taking drinks and letting the hum of the bar wrap around them before continuing the conversation. 

“It wasn’t family related,” he finally said. “It was more of… what the fuck am I doing with my life? And am I really happy with it right now? And… I feel like shit for no reason so I’m just going to spend three months in bed and not deal with any of it.” He punctuated the statement with a long drink and Jeff stared at him with raised eyebrows. 

“Dude.” 

He nodded. “I know.” He looked down at his drink for a moment before continuing, “But Julie came out and helped me get back on track,” he said, thankful for his sister’s support. “Turned out it was mostly a thyroid issue and once medication for that was figured out it was smooth sailing again.” He shrugged to make light of the situation. “There was some other stuff too, but that was the main thing.” 

Jeff shook his head. “I never would have guessed that.” 

“Yeah, me either, but it took like one blood test to diagnose. The doctor said it’s actually super common and now I just have to take some supplements when it feels like things aren’t quite right.” 

He nodded after a second, taking a drink of his beer. “Okay, so maybe none of that has anything to do with you not having relationships these days.” 

He laughed. “Seriously… I think the trauma with Audree was really what did it,” he replied, shaking his head as he took a sip of the cocktail. “She was definitely not who I thought she was.” 

Jeff swallowed a mouthful of beer and wiped the condensation from the glass onto his jeans. “To be fair, I don’t think you were the person she thought you were either.” 

He smirked. “No, I wasn’t Pierre’s clone like she wanted.” 

He laughed. “Exactly. You need someone who can party, but then has that weird introspective, in-tune with the universe vibe… not just the vapid, shallow bombshell.” 

He nodded, setting his drink back on the coaster with a sigh. “Yeah… if someone like that even exists.” He let his eyes drift over the expanse of the bar and inwardly bemoaned the situation. Of all the people in the world he’d met and connected with there just hadn’t been one specific person who sparked something in him. He was at the point of doubt that he’d ever find someone to share that with and it was a terrifying and devastating thing to face. 

Jeff scoffed. “Seriously? For all your power of positivity and putting your dreams into the universe bullshit and you have that attitude about finding someone? No wonder she hasn’t come walking through that door yet.” He paused, smirking. “Need to put that on your vision board or whatever the fuck you’re doing these days.” 

He laughed. “See? You give me shit about it, but you know it works! Summer Paradise, case closed.” 

“Dude, you say that, but-” Jeff started to refute him. 

“But it charted in Europe the next week, so ‘but’ nothing.” 

They stared at each other then, daring the other to continue the statements as they both took long drinks. From across the bar there was a sudden burst of laughter and clamoring at one of the tables, and they both sat up to look. One of the blondes at the table stood up, a grin on her face as she raised her glass and chugged what was left of her drink. David smiled to himself, vaguely recognizing her from some party he’d been at months before; some things in Montreal never changed. When she finished, she held the glass over her head and laughed as all her friends cheered and hollered. Her eyes connected with David’s for just a moment and he shook his head with a smile as she looked away in embarrassment. 

Jeff’s laugh was quiet. “Gonna get in on that before we go?” he asked with a smirk. 

He chuckled and took another slow drink. “Maybe… she’s probably worth two dates.” 

Jeff laughed. “For sure at least one.” 

They glanced at one another knowingly, then tipped their glasses together in amusement before finishing their drinks in silence. 

Stacey came to their table soon after. “Another round?” she asked.

They looked at each other, Jeff shrugging in deference to his friend. 

David nodded casually after a thoughtful moment. “Why not?” he said, unzipping his jacket and sliding it off his shoulders onto the back of his chair. “I don’t have any other plans tonight.” 

Jeff smiled and slid their glasses to Stacey with a nod. “Round two it is.” 

****

# # #

The sudden text chime from his phone roused David from the doze he’d returned to after waking up a half hour before. It was Sunday morning and he’d stayed up too late the night before, lost in a hazy high and listening to a couple new albums he’d purchased. He sighed into his pillow and stretched his arm over to the night stand, easily grabbing the phone. He clicked the button to see the screen and read the new message.

_Brunch at Ani’s. Riding after. You in? I’m leaving in 20._

It was from his friend Frank. He swiped the phone open to reply, smiling at the prospect of going on a motorcycle ride with his friends. He needed to get out and ride after staying in most of the day before. 

_In. Is vodka an acceptable hostess gift for brunch? Lol_

Frank replied quickly. _Ha! For Ani, ouais!_

He smiled at the reply and discarded the phone back to the nightstand. He knew he could get to Ani’s in about ten minutes, so he had at least another fifteen before he really needed to get up, but coffee sounded too good. He shoved the duvet aside and pulled on sweatpants and a t-shirt before heading to the kitchen. 

Sunlight streamed brightly into the living room of the apartment, glinting off the windows of the nearby high-rise office buildings and other apartments and condos. He passed to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee automatically, enjoying the silence of the morning and looking forward to going on a ride in the sunshine. It had been a couple weeks since he and Jeff had gotten together and he was still stuck in the same headspace. He’d gone on a few more dates with other women, but it hadn’t felt right, and no matter how many casual brunch invitations he received he was not going to take that next step. He wanted to wait and truly see what the universe would offer, because he knew something was out there. He shook his head, turning away from staring out the window and sauntering to the bathroom with his coffee, figuring the least he could do was take a quick shower before he saw his friends. 

Twenty minutes later he was on the way out the door, slipping his phone and wallet into his jacket and grabbing his helmet and sunglasses before he left. The building seemed relatively quiet for the mid-morning and he got an empty elevator down to the lobby and parking garage. The motorcycle started effortlessly and he pulled out quietly, the engine humming beneath him. It was an easy, quick ride to Ani’s neighborhood and he stopped at the small corner market to pick up flowers and the bottle of vodka, smiling to himself as the cashier game him a look while ringing it up. There was no reason to justify the purchase when it was more of a joke than anything. 

A few minutes later he pulled up in front of the duplex and parked next to Frank’s moto in the driveway, seeing a few other cars and bikes he recognized. After securing his helmet and gathering the bags, he went to the front door, knocking twice before letting himself inside. A chorus of friendly greetings and waves rose as he walked in and Anicee instantly came over, giving him a large hug as they kissed cheeks. 

“I’m so glad you could come!” she said. “I thought you were in town, but didn’t want to bug you… Frank said he didn’t care if he annoyed you so I let him do it.” 

David smiled, shaking his head. “You never bug me… If I’m home I want to see friends and I can only do that if I get invited places,” he reassured her. “Always invite me, okay? Worst I’ll do is say no.” 

She laughed and nodded. “Fair enough.” 

He held up the flowers then. “Thanks for hosting… there’s another little something in the other bag too,” he said with a wink. She laughed again and took the bags, thanking him as she went to the kitchen. He shrugged out of his jacket then, laying it on the pile of others on the chair in the corner. 

Frank motioned him toward the sofa in the living room. “Glad you came! This ride’s gonna be sick.” 

“Definitely,” he replied with a nod. “And I need it after being holed up the last few days… fuckin’ rain.” 

Frank laughed. “No shit. Bake and binge listen?” 

David smirked. “Of course.” 

They’d coined the phrase together after their bands had toured with each other and they’d found out they shared a mutual love of getting high and then listening to certain music. The music took on an entirely unique experience because some songs seemed to last an eternity and they often found themselves in a near catatonic state if they weren’t careful. Neither man could remember who had actually used the phrase first, but the ‘bake ‘n binge’ had become their go-to, and they loved to talk about their BnBs in front of other people, who would just assume it meant bed-and-breakfast like always. 

He nodded. “Me too. Nothin’ like a good BnB with some old school rock… pulled out some Doors the other night and I swear there were songs I’d never heard before.” 

David laughed. “If that isn’t the truth… and people wonder why music changed in the 80s when everyone started doing coke.” 

Frank grinned, opening his mouth to reply, but Anicee’s announcement from the kitchen cut him off. 

“Food is ready!” she called. “And the deck is open… make your own drinks at the bar.” She gestured to the sideboard cabinet beside the kitchen table that was loaded with pitchers and bottles. 

Frank chuckled. “Did you bring her vodka?” he asked. 

David smirked. “You know the answer to that,” he replied. 

He laughed. “Just making sure you’re keepin up that rockstar status… god knows one of us has to.” 

He nodded. “Yeah, what’ve you been up to lately anyway? Found a new project? Fans still broken hearted?” 

He shrugged. “Can’t please everybody,” he said. 

David shook his head. “I still don’t understand why Dave wanted to go on hiatus. You guys were killing it.” 

“Dude, preach… choir… I know.” He shrugged again. “I’m just tryin’ to stay busy… have a few friends who I’m doing studio work for. Mostly been hanging and working odd jobs.” He smirked then. “Least I’m not back to slinging fries.” 

David laughed, nodding. “No shit.” 

Frank got up then and went to the sideboard, grabbing one of the glasses to fix himself a drink. David followed suit and a few minutes later they’d both filled plates and were seated out on the deck in the sunshine. They ate in silence for a little while until Anicee came to join them, sitting beside David on the wood bench. 

“Everything good?” she asked, eyeing their half devoured plates. 

Frank grinned with a nod. 

“Excellent,” David replied, swallowing a mouthful of an egg and potato casserole bake. 

She smiled in relief. “Good. I swear I don’t know how people do brunch like this all the time… think I was up at seven-thirty texting Lou about what she and Em always do.” 

David nodded absently, trying to recall if he knew the friends Ani had mentioned, but no faces came to mind. 

“How are the twinsies?” Frank asked then, his last word coming out a bit sarcastically. 

Ani laughed. “Fine… Louna said she’d try to come for the ride… had plans this morning.” 

“Plans or a hangover?” he asked with a deviously arched eyebrow. 

“Frank!” she scolded him. 

He chuckled. “Honest question.” 

Anicee rolled her eyes and dismissed the comment as she looked back to David. “Anyway… found your soulmate yet?” 

He nearly snorted, stabbing at a piece of pineapple on his plate. “Ah… not this week.” 

“Yeah? And how’s that two date policy working with that?” she pressed. 

He shrugged. “No complaints here.” 

She shook her head. “When are you going to drop that? Or actually… who are you going to drop that for? It takes more than two lame dates to find your soulmate.” 

“Ani, lay off,” Frank cut in. “You haven’t seen David in how long and you’re gonna rip him on this? So he’s hanging in the shallow date pool… so what? Eighty-five percent of the girls in this city just want to say they’ve fucked him and we all know that 85% of the time that doesn’t happen on the first two dates, so actually he’s just protecting himself from crazy bitches… what’s wrong with that?” 

“Crazy bitches? Really Frank?” Ani’s voice rose as she looked at him, her eyes wide. 

David stood up from the bench, forcing his friends a little ways apart. “Okay, that conversation’s over,” he announced, stepping away from them. He grabbed his drink from the deck railing and carried his almost empty plate back inside. He went to the kitchen and discarded his glass, taking a few last bites of the egg bake before scraping the rest into the trash and putting the plate in the sink. He had no idea why his friends were both suddenly so involved with his relationship endeavors. Granted he’d been talking about it more – putting it into the universe, as he liked to say – but that didn’t give either Anicee or Frank permission to rip him on how he went about it. He knew Ani was just grilling him before setting him up, but that still wouldn’t happen until he was ready for it. 

Was he ready for it? It seemed like the two date cycle was staler than usual, but he figured that it just meant he definitely wasn’t into the women he was with for the night. He rolled his eyes to himself and finished his drink. It didn’t matter. It was out in the universe and the whole situation would resolve when the timing was right. He could only do so much for himself. 

He set his glass aside next to the fridge, knowing he’d come back for a glass of water once he’d used the bathroom and given his friends more of a chance to cool their attitudes. 

He stepped into the hallway from the kitchen and immediately collided with a person coming the other way from the front door. “Oh fuck, sorry!” he apologized instantly, reaching out to steady the person. Soft laughter met his ears as he stepped back, long blonde hair sticking to the stubble along his jaw. He carefully brushed it away and finally looked up and met bright hazel eyes. He was startled at how closely they resembled his own. 

“Careful, David,” she told him, her voice low, “can’t make it a habit of always running into each other like this… won’t want to ride with you later.” She said the last part with a wink then slipped around him, walking through the kitchen and out to the deck. 

His thoughts spun, trying to recall if he knew the blonde he’d just assaulted. Clearly she knew who he was, and had implied this wasn’t their first encounter. God help him if he’d been drunk and hit on her only to not remember it; it wouldn’t be the first time that had happened. 

He shook his head and went to the bathroom, wracking his brain for insight while he pissed. He gave up while he washed his hands and went back to the kitchen, filling a glass of water before finally returning to sit with Frank. His friend eyed him doubtfully. 

“You’re not really pissed about-” 

“Hell no,” he said, shaking his head and cutting off the question. “Don’t worry about it.” He took a drink, eyes landing on the blonde standing with Anicee on the opposite side of the deck. “Who’s the blonde with Ani? I crashed into her inside… seemed like she knew me.” 

Frank smirked darkly. “More like her drunk ass crashed into you,” he retorted. “That’s Louna.” He looked at David intently. “Her initials might not stand for Loud Party Bitch, but that’s what she is.” 

“Dude…” David kept his voice low, feeling a bit uncomfortable that his friend was smearing this girl’s reputation so badly. He knew firsthand how it was to have a bad first impression on people, and he still had to try sometimes to present the opposite of what people knew about him. 

“Fuckin’ takes one to know one, Lindbergh!” Louna’s voice carried across the deck from where she stood, defiantly giving him the middle finger in front of the entire group. 

Frank just laughed and puckered his lips, pretending to kiss her across the way. “Love you too, Lou!” he called. 

She rolled her eyes, tossed her hair over her shoulder, and turned her back to him.   
He gave David a look as if to say ‘case and point,’ but David dismissed it, not wanting to add any fuel to the smoldering fire. 

In the back of his brain he was still trying to recollect meeting her, but absolutely nothing was coming to mind. Was there a reason for that? Maybe they’d been horrible to each other and he’d blocked it out. Or had he written her off completely, assuming she was simply another party girl not to waste any time on? Whatever it had been, he knew he’d remember today’s weird encounter for sure. He would also have to get hypno-therapy to forget Frank’s quip of ‘Loud Party Bitch.’ He smirked to himself, thinking of the many monikers fans and friends had given him over the years; Emo McDreamo stuck out as a favorite, but he’d long since dropped that particular façade. 

It was strange, he noticed, how fans seemed to have fixed perspectives of himself and his bandmates. The fans seemed to dismiss any personal growth or band development. They wanted the same old same old, and no one in the band wanted to give them that, least of all himself. He knew he’d forever be labeled as the OCD, weird, effeminate one in the group, so he could relate to wanting to shun a label foisted on him. However, Louna’s rebuttal to Frank’s remark about her had been brazen. She wasn’t afraid to put him in his place and that confidence struck a deep chord with David. 

He continued to stare in her general direction, sipping his water silently as Frank rambled on about where he wanted to ride that day. David only half listened to his friend’s conversation, nodding appropriately and offering a dismissive ‘yeah’ or ‘mm hm’ when he needed. The minutes passed away and when Louna turned around again their eyes met. He held her gaze with silent questions. She arched her eyebrow slowly before looking away and dismissing his glance. David frowned slightly; apparently Louna was taking absolutely no shit today and, even though he was an innocent bystander with Frank, he happened to be included in that. 

Anicee’s voice interrupted his thoughts then as she announced the first part of their ride route, explaining everyone was welcome to leave when they pleased, and they’d end at one of the bars along the west end of the river. Ten minutes later, after a whirlwind clean up of the kitchen, everyone grabbed their jackets and headed outside. David cocked an eyebrow when he saw a motorcycle blocking both his and Frank’s bikes. There was only one person who’d shown up after he had. He glanced over his shoulder as Frank uttered a few words of disgust, and he saw Louna stepping outside with a definite smirk on her face. He looked away to hide his smile and pulled his jacket on, zipping it up all the way to his neck before reaching to unclip his helmet. He was finally getting the impression that her behavior toward Frank was not so innocent in context. There was a lot of subtext he seemed to be missing, especially after the utterly sarcastic way she’d said ‘sorry’ to him as she moved her bike out of the way. 

Frank shook his head, shooting David a look as he yanked on the helmet. As he looked away from his friend, he caught another tail end of an eyeroll from Louna as she mouthed an obscenity in French. Somehow he sensed it was an insult for both he and Frank, again caught in the crossfire. Wordlessly he slid onto his moto and fired it up, revving it slightly as he waited for the other riders to get settled. They fell into an easy group when they finally headed out, with two older guys taking point on the ride. Frank flanked to David’s right and Ani rode ahead of him, letting Louna ride in front of David. He was glad her side mirror was tilted askew so she wouldn’t catch his eyes, even if he was just watching the road and not checking out her ass. He knew even one unassuming look was all it would take with her. 

The neighborhood flew by, the scenery blending into hues of green as it passed on the edges of his vision. Suddenly they were at the river, all banking right and heading west, the sun blinding them overhead. It glinted bright off the water and the air was clean and wet. He definitely needed this ride today. 

In the corner of his eye he saw Frank flash him a thumbs up and he returned it immediately. It felt so nice to get out and ride, that regardless of what had happened at Ani’s the day was good. He took a deep breath of the air and tightened his grip on the handlebars, leaning down further into the motorcycle’s smooth stance. He pushed the throttle a little, moving in to crowd Louna slightly as her pace lagged. She threw a glance over her shoulder at him, eyebrows drawn tight, before she sped ahead and caught the back of the lead. David tailed her tightly and she gave him another look. He dropped back two paces, suddenly realizing she wanted a little extra space. She gave him a slight wave a second later, almost a thank you and he mimicked the gesture to let her know he understood. 

The river sailed by as they rode on, the clouds wispy over the blue sky and light cherry blossom petals floating down into their faces. David’s only regret was he’d forgotten a bandanna and he was sure they’d hit a few gnat clouds. He smirked to himself, inwardly making a joke about protein. Nearly half an hour later the group had both shrunk and grown in size, a few riders falling off to go elsewhere, and a few others joining them along the thoroughfare. 

He glanced at the shops along the street and knew they were only a few minutes away from the bar Anicee had mentioned. When he looked back to the group and the road, he could see Louna was signaling to Ani that she was leaving. Ani held out her hand, clearly questioning her friend. Louna cast a glance back at Frank then shook her head. 

Without warning then, Frank pulled around Ani and made a hard right down a side street. David shook his head; Frank had always been a bit of a drama queen. He caught Louna’s eyeroll then and she abruptly waved to Ani, making it plain she was leaving. At the next cross break, Louna pulled a hard u-turn and David had a split second for his decision. He didn’t care how irrational it seemed, but he needed to follow her. Something was compelling him to make sure things were okay with her after the morning, because he knew that no matter how thick of an exterior was presented, there were certain things that could cut it with no effort at all. 

Like Frank, David gave no warning and flipped a hard left at the next break, spinning his back wheel out as he took the u-turn and sped back east. He wove recklessly through the stream of Sunday drivers and easily caught up with her. Her eyes flashed at him as he settled in to pace her. For a minute they simply rode side-by-side in the lane, but David had known it wouldn’t last long. Louna pulled ahead seconds later, closely cutting across him and splitting the lane until she ducked into the next break. 

David chased her, not afraid to play the game she offered. More than anything, he was truly impressed with how she handled the motorcycle. Her confidence soaked into the machine and somehow he knew she was smart enough not to do anything truly stupid with it. He cut down the lane, hearing a few honks behind him, but paid no attention to them. He’d ridden this road too many times to be paranoid on it. 

When he caught up with her then, he noticed a half smile on her lips and suddenly he wondered what sort of impression she had of him. Was he being stupid and reckless by following her like this? And what was he going to gain from this chase anyway? He knew as soon as they stopped she’d probably fling insults at him and maybe even do a burnout in his face before she left, but somehow he’d take that over simply letting her leave. 

Abruptly, Louna pulled to the left and gunned the motorcycle into a hard turn, speeding across the oncoming lane and down a side street. David cursed at her under his breath and made the same move at the next street, hoping to catch her at a light down the next road. His intuition proved right and a second later she sped past him, only to turn north on the next street. He followed at an easy distance, letting a car between them give him a little cover, but that was blown minutes later as she pulled off to circle a nearby park. 

The road was uneven and mostly gravel and Louna shot him a glare, realizing that he’d trailed her to the park. She pulled her throttle hard, no doubt to speed off and try to ditch him once more, but the back wheel fishtailed on the loose gravel and the bike spun out, nearly taking her with it. 

David slammed his brakes and locked the kickstand, barely remembering to put the bike in neutral before he jumped off of it, moving quickly to where she’d rolled. “Louna!” he called, hoping it wasn’t as bad as it seemed. 

Before he could even reach her, she had rolled over, climbing to her feet with absolute fire in her eyes. “Fuck you! You think you can just fucking follow me all today?!” she cried, reaching out to push him away roughly. “I just wanted to ride with friends today and then you and Frank show up and it’s like, ‘let’s fuck with Louna again!’ Wasn’t the last time enough? Had to see if we could live through the torture one more time?” Her words bit through the quiet park over the hum of their still-running motorcycles. 

David inhaled sharply, finally remembering the first time they’d met. 

It had been some party over the holidays and Frank had instantly been taken with the bold blonde in the tight red dress. David had encouraged him all night, being too drunk himself to know if it was a good idea or not. He had no idea if they’d even left together, but suddenly they were gone from the party and he was by himself, stumbling out to get a taxi home. Somehow he could now imagine that the night had not gone very well and he was finally seeing the repercussions of it. The looks he’d thought had been just for Frank had certainly been for him as well. 

He shook his head slowly. “I’m sorry about that night,” he told her. “It shouldn’t have happened.” 

She scoffed instantly, dismissing him with a headshake. “So fucking says the devil on my shoulder.” She shoved away the hand he held out, simply reaching to dust off her jacket. 

He stepped back to give her space then. “Fair enough,” he replied quietly, then walked to her bike, reaching to shut it off before heaving it upright. He slid the kickstand into place and ran his hand over the seat, wiping the dirt from the leather. He kept his voice soft and his movements slow as he turned back to face her. She stood defiantly before him, almost daring him to do something, but he had no idea what. He took a slow breath and kept her gaze. “Sure you’re okay after that spill?” he asked. 

“I’ll live,” she replied, a hint of sarcasm in her words. 

He took a step closer. “I’m not leaving if you’re not okay,” he said. “If you’re hurt I’ll take you to get checked out, or wait until someone can come get you.” He took another step closer as she shook her head to dismiss him. He could now see a large scrape on the underside of her jaw, small blood droplets beading along it as they dried. 

“Pretty sure I can survive that fall… think your sympathy is better suited to seeing if Frank’s butt-hurt over my dirty looks.” 

She said it with a roll of her eyes and David couldn’t help wondering why her attitude was so hard. Instead of letting the comments grate him, he stepped closer to her and leveled their gazes, hating that she was taller than him, even with his favorite boots on. 

“There’s blood on the scrape on your chin,” he told her. “Careful taking off your scarf.” He stepped away, but looked back. “And text Ani when you get home… she’ll be worried.” 

A haughty look crossed her face as he walked back to his bike. “She shouldn’t worry about me,” she said. 

He shook his head and met her gaze, releasing the kickstand as he pulled the bike upright beneath him. “Someone should,” he replied, “since you obviously don’t.” He didn’t wait for her to say anything more, instead revved the engine and shifted into gear, pulling out of the park and leaving her looking after him, her eyes blazing with unspoken words.


	2. Part Two

Louna leaned against the counter of the bar, vying for the bartender’s attention in the crowded establishment. It was a Friday night and she’d come to the bar with her friends, needing to blow off stress after a busy week at work. She was already three drinks down and desperately wanted a water to go with the beer she’d drink to settle the earlier cocktails. As she waited to order, she glanced in the mirror above the bar and noticed two girls looking at her with appraising expressions. They were just in her earshot. 

“Wonder how drunky PB’s getting tonight,” one said. 

The other laughed. “Good thing Frankie’s not here.” 

She tore her eyes from the mirror ad turned to look at the girls, who seemed startled when they made the sudden eye-contact. The only thing that saved the girls from a swift verbal attack was the sudden presence of the bartender. 

“What’ll it be, Lou?” the guy asked, knowing her and her friends as regulars. “Same as the last?” 

She took a steadying breath as she turned to look at him and shake her head. “No, thanks… Can I get a Stella, and a water?” She said the water request pointedly, making the bartender laugh. 

“Okay, okay,” he said. “I won’t try to make it vodka this time.” 

She shook her head as the other bartender helped the girls down the bar. “Wasn’t to you,” she told him as he passed her the water glass. “Seems some people still have the wrong impression of me.” She gulped down half the glass before her beer came and the bartender returned the headshake as he topped off the water again. 

“That’s because they only know you in legend… can’t let the myth die,” he told her. 

She scoffed and picked up the two drinks. “Good to know I have an interesting legacy.” She wove back to her friends and settled in the booth, sipping her beer slowly in between gulps of water. She couldn’t pinpoint when her reputation had been so tarnished, but it seemed that she’d been having too much fun to care while it was happening. Now it was taking all her effort to dispel the rumors of her escapades and how open her legs were. She really couldn’t care less about all the partying and drunken antics, but when they started calling her an easy lay the straw had snapped. Maybe that’s why the night with Frank and David had hurt so much; David had seemingly pawned his friend off in the hopes of getting a piece of ass, and Frank had been sorely disappointed when the night hadn’t ended with it. Louna had pulled away from much of the party scene then, but apparently the legend continued no matter how much she stayed away. She also knew that having a short temper and stilted attitude didn’t help her case any. In fact, tonight she’d probably get relabeled as psycho thanks to the two girls. There was no way to win the battles when there wasn’t even a real war. 

Thankfully, fifteen minutes later Anicee pushed her drink aside and proclaimed she wanted to go. Louna was more than happy to oblige, finishing her water and passing off her half-full beer before going to settle their tabs. The ride to Louna’s flat was quick and they fell asleep together in her bed, Ani only managing to get her shoes and skirt off before passing out. As she changed into an oversized t-shirt and stripped off her jeans, she wondered how her friend would feel in the morning, and was glad she hadn’t gone so far herself. 

She awoke to the smell of coffee brewing and as she recalled the events of the night, found herself surprised that Anicee was already up. Maybe she’d only seemed incredibly drunk when it had really been the week’s exhaustion catching up with her. Louna lay in bed for a few more minutes, tempted to check her phone and see the damage done from the night, but she refrained. She’d been the victim of those posts too many times to find much joy or entertainment in them anymore. She rolled out of bed, going to the bathroom for a long pee before washing her hands then twisting her hair into a messy bun and scrubbing her face. Mascara caked under her eyes and she soaked a washcloth in warm water to wipe it away. Finally she emerged from the bathroom, face pink and bright as she joined her friend in the kitchen, not caring that she wasn’t wearing any pants. They’d been best friends long enough that her unshaven legs weren’t an issue. Anicee smiled slightly as her friend walked in and she put her phone aside. Louna filled a mug with coffee and added a generous amount of soymilk to it, stirring it slowly before facing the brunette. 

“Morning,” Anicee greeted her as their eyes met. 

Louna took a sip of the hot coffee and made a face as she lowered the mug. “Mm, I didn’t think you’d be up before me,” she confessed. 

Ani laughed. “Thought I was that far gone?” 

She shrugged. “A little.” 

She smirked. “I was a little gone… but you went full on pouty face so I played it up to leave.” 

Louna frowned, leaning against the counter and circling her hands around the mug. “What do you mean I was pouty?” 

Ani almost scoffed. “When you came back from the bar… you were totally sulky. I knew you’d just nurse that fucking beer the rest of the night and give pouty bitchface to everyone, so we left. What happened anyway? You were fine when you went to get the beer.” 

She sighed, rolling her eyes and taking a drink of the coffee before walking over to the old armchair that marked the edge of the kitchen and living room in her small apartment. She curled into it, yanking her shirt over her knees and taking another long drink of coffee. “There were two girls at the bar when I went up… heard them talking about me.” She looked absently at her bookcase as she spoke, then finally met Ani’s gaze again. “Wondering how drunk PB would get.” 

Ani frowned more. “But they might not’ve been talking about you.” 

She scoffed. “Oh, they were… mentioned Frank next.” 

“Oh god.” 

The disgust was thick in Ani’s voice and Louna nodded, looking back down in her coffee mug. “Yeah… I think I had a right to be pissed after that,” she said. 

“But you didn’t do anything, did you?” 

“No,” she replied, shaking her head. “The bartender came up before I could let my big mouth get the best of me.” 

Ani nodded. “Probably for the best.” 

She sighed, swallowing a sip and tightening her fingers around the mug. “I just… that isn’t right. How is it completely acceptable for people to just talk about someone like that when that person could be standing a yard away? Like, fuck those girls! I was right there! And why the fuck were they surprised when I look like I’m going to lose it? Don’t I have the ‘Lunatic Psycho Bitch’ nickname and reputation for a reason?” 

Anicee was quiet, thinking over her reply, but Louna’s discouraged moan interrupted her thoughts. 

“Ugh, and there’s another shitty acronym for my initials… thanks Mom and Dad.” 

Ani laughed. “You could come up with a hundred shitty acronyms for your name, but I still think Louna is beautiful.” 

“Louna the lunatic,” she replied pointedly. 

Ani shook her head. “Stop it. You know you’re so much better than that… you have to give yourself a chance to realize it.” 

She sighed again, sagging back into the chair. “How? There is no one in this whole city who doesn’t know my reputation and because of that… it’s useless. People will never look past it. How the hell am I supposed to build a relationship on that?” 

Anicee got up from the lone barstool at the end of the kitchen counter and topped off her coffee before going to sit across from Louna on the small sofa. “You don’t build a relationship on that,” she replied. “You find someone who doesn’t care about that and can see you for the person you are now… or maybe has gone through a similar experience.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Oh because there are so many guys here who we label as easy,” she said. 

Ani shrugged. “You’d be surprised,” she said. “But until you can open yourself to that… and be really willing to see if someone can get past all your legacy,” 

“My legacy, oh god… you’re making it sound like I’m some shitty heiress who’s shunned her family fortune or something.” 

They shared a laugh and Anicee shrugged again. “Maybe, but until you can seriously let that go, it’s always going to be an issue.” 

She shook her head slowly, balancing the mug carefully on her knee and picking at a stray thread on the hem of her shirt. “That’s a lot easier said than done,” she finally said. 

“Yeah, but it’s what you need to do… sometimes you’re too focused on carrying that chip on your shoulder these days that you don’t see the bigger picture.” 

She frowned at Ani, but didn’t manage a reply. She knew her friend was right about it, but she couldn’t help being focused on the way people perceived her. The last few years had been a cruel balance of good and bad for her and she wasn’t ready to let go of all the hurt she’d felt. But she had to. She had to move on from it and see what was out there for her. She knew it was the only way, and there was just no guarantee that she wouldn’t get hurt again. She took a last drink of her coffee, needing to get a refill and go put on some pants because she’d finally realized she was cold. 

“I know, you’re right,” she said quietly, acknowledging Ani’s statement about what she was meant to do. 

“So do you trust me?” Ani asked then, her voice a touch eager. 

Louna met their eyes, feeling a little wary. “Trust you for what?” 

“Let me set you up with someone,” she replied. 

“Ani…” She shook her head. 

“Please? I’m not the matchmaker in our group for nothing… look at Sophie and Grant.” She smirked. “I should get a cut of their wedding gifts, really.” 

Louna laughed, knowing that it really wasn’t that far from the truth. Anicee had set up more than a few couple of their friends, and it seemed that most of them had ended up staying together. Was she ready for that? She wanted so badly to move on from the cliché party girl phase of her life, and having a serious, steady relationship seemed like the next logical step to her. It didn’t matter that she’d have to let go of part of herself; she knew it was time to give that up. She was craving a difference in her life and making a change with a leap of faith seemed like an appropriate way to do it. She nodded slowly as she looked back up at her friend. “Okay,” she agreed. 

Anicee’s eyes lit up instantly. “Seriously? You’re really going to let me do this for you?” she asked excitedly. 

Louna half smiled. “I figure I don’t have much left to lose at this point…” She shrugged. “Why not?” 

Anicee grinned. “You will not regret this. I promise,” she said. 

She still looked a little doubtful despite having given herself over to her friend with the agreement, but suddenly something dawned on her and she furrowed her brows. “You don’t already have someone in mind, do you?” 

Ani laughed. “Not really, but I sort of never thought you’d give me the chance to do this, so I’m ridiculously excited… you’re going to be a challenge.” 

Louna smirked and uncurled herself from the chair to finally get that fresh cup of coffee. “So I’ve been told.” 

****

# # #

“I swear to everything that the last straw today was the bitch walks back into the office, drops the whole stack of packets on my keyboard, almost getting my fingers, and snaps at me something about ‘the last time I work with unqualified four-years.’ Like my college degree doesn’t mean a fucking thing and clearly the company hired me because I was a total idiot and they couldn’t find anyone else?” Louna’s tone was deeply annoyed and she punctuated her statement with a drink of beer. It hadn’t quite been two weeks since the Friday night they’d been out together and she and Anicee had met at a bar close to her apartment to rehash their week so far, because neither of them were having a good one. 

Anicee shook her head. “If she’d even gotten a fingernail you could’ve sued her,” she said. 

Louna laughed. “That’s what my boss said… told me I should’ve kept my hands there and let my fingers get smashed. Sorry, not taking that one for the team. Besides, I’d rather not have to see that bitch again for anything… much less drawing out some court case.” 

Again, Anicee nodded, ready to make a point about it probably not going to court, but Louna’s voice interrupted the thought. 

“Oh fuck.” She slouched down in her chair and took her eyes off the wall mirror she’d been looking at; the mirror showed the front door so even though her back was to it, she could see everyone come and go, and David and Jeff had just walked in. 

Anicee’s laugh was quiet. “When was the last time you saw him?” she asked Louna. 

She shook her head, straightening slightly in the chair and reaching for her beer. “The day of that ride… when he followed me.” She glanced down, disappointed in herself that she had yet to try to reach out to him and apologize for her behavior. That was one thing she was trying to get better at, but the more she thought of how she’d treated David that day, the more mortified she was. 

“You never told me how that all ended up,” Ani reminded her. 

She shook her head. “Because I was a royal bitch to him… ended up spinning my bike out on some gravel and screamed and shoved him while he was just trying to make sure I wasn’t hurt… haven’t seen him since he rode off after telling me you were probably worried about me, because I clearly wasn’t worrying about myself.” 

“Ooh.” Anicee’s voice held a depth of understanding. “And that burn stung,” she said. 

Louna nodded, not meeting her friend’s gaze. “Yeah… it did.” 

“Well no wonder you’ve been on this warpath to change things… guess we should go over there so you can apologize and thank him for the wake-up call.” 

“Oh god no… I am not mentally prepared to face him tonight… or ever.” 

Anicee laughed again. “Come on… you’re definitely not going to be able to avoid him forever,” she said. “And if the looks on his and Jeff’s faces are any indication, they’ve had just as shitty start of a week as we have.” Their eyes met and she made a face. “Seriously, how is it only Wednesday?” 

Louna laughed and drank the last of her beer. “No idea… you should go sit with them though… think I’m gonna head home.” 

She frowned. “You’re leaving after one beer? That’s unheard of.” 

She laughed again. “I know… trying some new stuff that’s supposed to tap into my inner consciousness… need to do a meditation thing when I get home.” 

“A meditation thing?” Ani was even more confused, but Louna stood up from the chair, pulling her jacket on and zipping it up. 

“I know, it sounds crazy, but it isn’t. I think it’s been helping a little… I’ll tell you about it when it isn’t awkward as hell with the guys across the room.” 

Anicee rolled her eyes. “Excuses…” 

Louna leaned over and they kissed cheeks lightly. “I have a million and one,” she replied. “See you later.” She grabbed her bag and Anicee watched her slide out the front door to leave. 

She drank part of her beer in silence and thought, wondering what path her friend had now been put on. Louna doing meditation? She couldn’t quite wrap her head around it, but she’d said it was helping. After another minute she dismissed the thoughts and grabbed her things. Instead of going home, she simply moved tables, walking over to sit with David and Jeff, who were both very surprised to see her. 

“Mind if I join you?” she asked, sliding into the seat beside David. 

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Never. You just get here?” 

She shook her head. “No, I was here with a friend… she just left and I figured I’d come over and catch up with you… looked like you guys have had the same shitty week both Lou an I’ve had.” 

David frowned. “Lou? You mean Louna? Was she here?” 

“Yeah, she ducked out… wasn’t ready to face you after that ride.” 

Jeff raised an eyebrow. “Run her off the road or something?” he asked. 

He scoffed, sipping his cocktail in the copper mug. “Basically the opposite… she was having none of anyone that day… can’t say I blame her after Frank’s remarks,” he said. 

Anicee shrugged. “She’s just going through some stuff… how about you? How’s that soulmate status?” She said it as more of a jab than anything, and it made Jeff laugh. 

David took a long drink. “It’s not happening right now,” he told her. “Sort of decided to work on my own shit for awhile before I let someone else into that.” 

Her eyes narrowed, the statement seeming a little familiar. “And how are you going about that?” she asked. 

Again, Jeff laughed and David shot him a look to shut him up. “Just… doing some meditation and trying to…” he paused, glaring at his friend who continued to snicker. “Call it soul searching… I don’t know.” 

He shrugged dismissively, but Anicee suddenly recalled Louna’s brief statement and she found herself repeating it. “Tapping into your inner consciousness?” 

A startled look went through David’s eyes and she knew she’d guessed correctly. She wished then that Louna would’ve stayed because she and David had more to talk about than just the weeks old apology, which Ani was then certain they both would’ve brushed off anyway. That moment had been grounded in the past and there was no reason to dredge it up again. They’d simply move on from it and forge ahead. 

“God, don’t tell me you’re drinking that kool-aid too?” Jeff quipped. 

Ani smiled, then shook her head. “No, just have a few friends sort of going through the same thing right now… tis the season I guess. Everyone’s spring cleaning and going on spiritual journeys and self discovering…” She looked pointedly at Jeff. “Take it you’re not buying the woo-woo juju?” 

He smirked and glanced at David before shaking his head. “Not quite the kinda thing I’m into… but hey, if it’s working for you, by all means, carry on.” 

David rolled his eyes at Jeff’s dismissal and finished his drink. “No harm, no foul so far,” he said, then looked to Ani. “Do I know any of your friends who are into this?” 

She shrugged it off casually. “Yeah, but isn’t it more of a solo thing? I mean, you’re not gonna get together and light candles and burn sage and all find yourselves while doing naked yoga or whatever.” 

He laughed, shaking his head. “Nah… though it depends on the kind of naked yoga.” He winked at her and spun the empty mug around on the coaster. 

Jeff’s phone rang with a new text then and instantly he was shaking his head before pounding the last of his beer. “Tell me again why I thought two more restos were a good idea?” he asked. 

David raised an eyebrow. “You enjoy it?” he offered. 

Jeff laughed and stood up, pulling on his jacket and leaving a few bills on the table. “Remind me of this week if I ever think about another one… off to fix a leaking bathroom.” He rolled his eyes and walked away, his exit fast. 

David shook his head and glanced at Anicee, wondering if she expected him to stay now that both their friends had left. 

She finished her beer and pushed her empty glass toward David’s. “And then there were two,” she said, half smiling. “You gonna go home and meditate?” she asked the question earnestly, knowing that David could answer more honestly without Jeff there. 

He shrugged. “Maybe… or maybe just a BnB.” 

She laughed. “Gonna invite Frank over then?” 

“Nah… he’s actually out of town for a month or so… some band going on the road needed a fill-in drummer at the last minute so he got the call. He was pretty happy to get out of the city for a little while.” 

“Even without his BFF?” 

David rolled his eyes. “I’d hardly call us that… more just kindred spirits in a way.” 

Ani smirked. “Frank know you’re into the woo-woo stuff these days?” 

He shrugged. “A little… just been putting stuff out into the universe and seeing what happens.” 

She nodded, listening hard to David’s words. She wasn’t completely sure her instinct would be right on what she was about to suggest, but it would only hurt to not try at all. “Do you think you’re ready for more than two dates with someone?” she finally asked. 

Their gazes connected at David’s eyes were thoughtful. His nod was slow. “I think I might be… why? Have someone in mind?” 

She shrugged casually. “Maybe, maybe not… it just sort of seems like you’re a little more open to that right now… be worth it to see if you can actually follow through on it.” 

David inhaled deeply and nodded, knowing that the follow through would indeed be the hardest part of the process. Could he actually go on a third date with someone? He hadn’t made that move in years. It had honestly been nearly four years since his last real relationship, and he’d just been so jaded to all the women who simply wanted a piece of his fame. He didn’t care at all that people recognized him and that he had some so-called celebrity status. He’d owned himself and his identity for a long time and the fame wasn’t part of it. As much as he hoped to meet someone and have his status and past not matter, he knew those would be few and far between. He also didn’t know exactly how to express that to Ani, but she knew him well enough that she might’ve known already. As he thought about the potential setup and relationship, a sudden anxious excitement went through his chest. He knew then that he was willing to test the waters. He smiled and nodded as he met her expectant gaze. “Yeah,” he finally said. “I think I’m up for a challenge.” 

Anicee grinned back at him and she knew her instincts were spot on. “Okay,” she replied, “then I might just have the right girl for you.”


	3. Part Three

David thanked the hostess as he sat down at the open table for two, self consciously fixing his hair again before he unrolled the cloth napkin and spread it over his knee. The text he’d gotten earlier from Anicee had been brief, but made it perfectly clear that he’d know for sure the person who was coming to have dinner with him. The text had sent a rush through him and he’d had to take the feeling and meditate on it. 

He was ready for the new adventure, and he was ready to have more than two dates with someone. He was eager to start sharing his life with someone who might be on the same path that he was. So much had changed for him the last few years, and he knew that the journey wasn’t over yet; if anything it was really only beginning. The only thing for him to make that adventure and journey better would be having someone by his side and sharing it with him. He didn’t think it was too much to ask the universe for, but it was startling that it seemed to be happening so quickly. 

Three weeks had passed since the random night at the bar, and Ani’s text to him on Monday, asking if he’d be free on Wednesday for a date had been a surprise. He’d immediately said yes because one, his schedule was clear anyway, and two, if the universe was going to give him an opportunity then he was going to take it. 

And that’s how he’d ended up at one of the most popular restaurants in Old Town, glancing toward the door and trying to keep himself composed. It didn’t matter that he’d performed in front of crowds of thirty thousand people in Europe, or played to a sold out crowd in the city’s hockey arena, because clearly the wait to meet the woman Ani had set him up with was going to do him in. 

He took a drink of water and wiped his hands on the napkin, glancing to the bar and back toward the kitchen, wondering if the famous chef was actually working that night. When he looked back to the front door his breath stalled in his lungs and a knowing smile crept onto his face. He certainly did know the woman who had just walked in, her gaze intense as she searched for the person she was meeting. He stayed still, knowing their eyes would connect in a moment, and steeled himself for the challenge that lie ahead, because she definitely wouldn’t be an easy one to win over. 

****

# # #

Louna brushed her hair over her shoulder and glanced down the street, waiting for the cross signal to light. She’d taken the Metro to Old Town because she knew parking would be hard to come by, even on a Wednesday night. It seemed with the popularity of some restaurants there, notably the one she was going to, that there was a lack of parking so she always ended up walking as much as if she’d taken the Metro in the first place. There was also no way that she was riding her motorcycle in a skirt and heels. She hoped she wouldn’t be overdressed for the occasion, but she’d find out soon enough. 

She turned up the block after crossing the street and could see a cluster of people outside the popular restaurant. She wondered if her date was waiting for a table, but the thought waned as her eye caught on a moto parked right in front of the place. It was a vintage model of a familiar brand, probably a relic from the 70s, but it had clearly been given some recent love and work. The design was modest and the leather looked newly polished and oiled. However, she couldn’t dismiss the thought that she vaguely recognized it; she’d seen this same bike somewhere before, but couldn’t quite pinpoint it. She tore her eyes away from the motorcycle and headed inside, smoothing down her skirt and ruffling her hair before she stepped to the hostess’ stand. 

As she swept her eyes over the restaurant she looked for anyone who seemed to be waiting for someone, and she suddenly realized it was strange that she hadn’t felt nervous or anxious about the date. Had she already written it off that nothing would come of it? Or was she actually at peace that something might finally work out? Was the weird guided meditation she was doing really letting her put her guard down and open up to the new experiences? It seemed like things had sort of been going right lately and maybe that’s why she wasn’t apprehensive about this set-up. 

Half a second later all those good, open, and honest thoughts slammed to a halt as her brain finally registered who she was making eye-contact with from across the bustling restaurant. 

Holy shit. 

Had Ani really set them up on a date together? How was she supposed to have an open mind about dating the rockstar who’d tried to pawn one of his friends on her and then she’d been a raging bitch to? This had to be a bizarre coincidence, but one more look around the restaurant revealed that he was the only person she remotely knew. And Ani’s text had stated explicitly that they had definitely met before. 

“Miss, did you need a table?” the hostess asked then, snapping her from her thoughts. 

She shook her head and managed a polite smile. “No, thanks… I see who I’m here to meet.”   
The hostess nodded and Louna stepped away from the podium, reaching to brush her hair back again before starting to the table. 

David instantly stood up as she approached. He offered her an open smile and she took a slow breath, feeling her insides suddenly vibrating as she stepped to the table. 

He pulled out the chair for her with a cordial nod. “Louna… this is a nice surprise.” 

She almost laughed, holding her tongue for the quick retort she wanted to make. She swallowed it back and leveled his gaze. “Definitely a surprise,” she replied, then sat, letting him push the chair in slightly before she put her purse down. As David settled back across from her, she noticed he was wearing a classic dress shirt and a skinny black tie; the look was a high contrast to the jeans and t-shirts she’d previously seen him wear. Somehow he looked better in the more fashionable clothes. 

“You look stunning tonight,” David said, breaking her from the thoughts. 

She blinked hard, a self conscious smile on her face as she looked down and spread the napkin on her lap. “Thank you.” She took a sip of water before looking up and meeting his eyes again. He was frowning slightly. 

“Are you…” David hesitated, not wanting to offend her with what he wanted to say. He couldn’t quite read what she was feeling with the set up, but it seemed she wasn’t as open to it as he was. “…disappointed?” he finally asked. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to… You know Ani was just-”

“No,” Louna cut him off with a headshake, “that’s not it,” she said. “I think I should start off with an apology, because maybe we haven’t been… exactly our true selves when we’ve met before.” 

David nodded, relaxing slightly back into the chair as his alert came down. “I would absolutely agree with that… if I had known you before, I would never have let Frank near you.” 

She laughed slightly, appreciating the candid remark. “That’s good to know now.” She paused. “But since we can’t change the past and only make amends for it… I am sorry for how I treated you on that ride. The Frank situation aside… it wasn’t fair what I unleashed on you that day.” 

David nodded. “Accepted. We all have bad days and you can only move on from them.” 

She smiled at his reply, thankful that it hadn’t turned into an impassable issue. It seemed like they would have a common ground of ‘moving forward’ mentality, but before she could point it out, a waiter was at their table, asking for their drink order. 

David politely requested a few more minutes to decide and handed Louna the beverage menu as the waiter walked away. “Should we share a bottle of wine or would you like something else tonight?” 

She smirked, taking the list from him. “Because everyone knows I’m the town drunk?” 

He shook his head. “Hardly… that might be what you think the public perception is, but tonight I’m here to get to know you… not hear what you think everyone else thinks about you.” 

She looked up from scanning the menu, his statement catching her a little off guard. It seemed that David did truly want to get to know her then, and wasn’t judging her on what he may have heard from other people. She had never heard much about him from her friends, but somehow she knew that he probably had a reputation similar to hers. However, it was more likely that David could dismiss the judgments more easily than she could. She closed the menu then and handed it back to him, glad she’d taken the Metro, because this night was going to get interesting. “Wine will be good,” she said as he took the list back. “I’ll let you choose, but I prefer red.” 

David smiled. “Same. Glad we can agree on that.” 

Louna returned the smile then picked up the dinner menu, glancing at the entrée choices while David looked over the wine selection. After a brief minute she put the menu aside and took a sip of her water. 

David glanced up, a little surprised that she’d decided so quickly. “Already know what you’re having?” he asked. 

She half smiled with a nod. “My choices here are limited, so it makes it easy.” 

He frowned. “How do you mean?” 

“I’m a vegan,” she replied, somewhat bracing herself for the typical shocked reaction most people had, and then the onslaught of questions and judgments. 

David’s eyebrows rose and he nodded slightly. “I wouldn’t have guessed,” he said. “Any particular reason why?” 

She smiled, pleased that he hadn’t sneered at the admission. “In college I became involved with a few animal rights groups and decided that the only decent, humane thing I could truly do for any animal was to never take advantage of it.” She looked down then. “I know not everyone has the same moral capacity for that, but it’s my personal choice.” 

David’s smile was knowing as she looked back up. “You shouldn’t be ashamed about that. I’ve watched too many documentaries to dismiss the arguments for being vegan, but I’ve never been sure if that’s something my lifestyle would lend itself to.” He shrugged then. “It’s still something I’d like to explore.” 

The waiter returned to the table then, looking at David as he spoke. “Have we decided on something to drink yet?” 

He nodded. “Yes. We’ll have a bottle of the Chateaneuf du Pape, Le Vieux Donjon.” 

“Excellent choice. And were you interested in any appetizers tonight?” 

Louna started to shake her head, knowing that there really wasn’t a selection available that she could have, but David spoke anyway. 

“Could we have a vegan antipasto platter? Chef’s choice, however they’d like to do that for us.” 

The waiter smiled and nodded. “Absolutely. I’ll be right back with your wine selection.” 

“Thank you.” David looked back to Louna then, as she shook her head a little in disbelief. 

“Do you get special treatment here or is this just a normal thing to make requests like that?” she asked. 

David shrugged. “Probably a little of both here,” he said truthfully. “If you aren’t confident enough to ask for something then you’ll never get it, right?” 

Louna regarded him with a few long seconds of silence before finally nodded. “I suppose that’s true,” she said. “But do you feel entitled to it?” 

“No, not at all,” he immediately replied. “Because if they can’t fulfill a request then they’ll say they can’t and I have to respect that. Just the same as if I’m busy somewhere and don’t have time to stop and talk to a fan or take a photo or something. There are always extenuating circumstances for things and being a public figure you become hyperaware of that. I can be disappointed if the answer is no, but I would never hold it against them or something.” 

She nodded slowly, appreciating that David didn’t seem to take things for granted, or try to use his status for gain. It seemed that he was somehow very grounded, which struck her as odd since his band was certainly more well-known than others. She held his gaze as she made her next statement. “You seem like you don’t care that you’re famous.” 

He smiled, then shook his head. “Because I don’t. I never joined a band to get famous. I wanted to play music and I’ve been very fortunate that our band has been able to maintain a presence in the industry. We’re very lucky, and we know that.” 

Before she could reply to David’s statement, the waiter returned and opened the bottle of wine. He poured a little into David’s glass, letting him taste it first before filling both glasses and leaving again. 

David held his glass toward her for a small toast before they drank. “To a fresh start and getting to know each other,” he offered. 

She smiled and tilted her glass to his, the glasses ringing softly. “Salud,” she replied. 

“Salud.” 

She sipped the dark wine and let the subtle notes of blackberry hit her palette before swallowing, the wine leaving a note of pepper on her tongue as she set the glass down. David had definitely made a good selection. They met eyes as she looked up and his gaze was expectant. She waited another few moments, savoring the last bit of the almost licorice aftertaste, but David frowned. 

“You don’t like it,” he said, sitting back slightly. 

Louna laughed. “Far from it,” she said. “I interned for an event coordinator for two summers and she taught me the art of wine tasting. This has a great body… did you get the peppery licorice aftertaste?” 

His eyebrows rose. “No.” 

She gestured to his glass. “Take another sip and let it breathe.” 

David took another drink and let the flavor soak into his mouth as he swallowed. There was a hint of raspberry and just as he was about to call Louna’s bullshit, the spicy note raced over his senses, followed by the dark sweetness; licorice indeed. He smiled and nodded to her then. “You’re so right,” he said. 

Her eyebrows twitched in amusement, happy that he didn’t seem insulted by her better knowledge of the wine. It was rare that she could put her skills to use on a date and not immediately be cut down or shown up by whatever fragile male ego she happened to be out with. Somehow she knew that this wouldn’t be the last of surprises from David tonight, and she would have to remember to thank Anicee if things actually worked out. She shook her head slightly, pushing those thoughts away; they had to get through the date first, then she could think about what might happen next. 

Nearly two hours later they had finished the bottle of wine, had the renown chef come to their table and make sure the meal had been to their liking, and fallen into effortless conversation that covered animal rights activism, motorcycles and their favorite rides around the city, and even the upcoming summer music season and what festivals they were looking forward to. 

When the waiter came to inquire about possible dessert, David looked apologetically at Louna, knowing there was nothing vegan on that menu. “I think we’ll have to pass on those options,” he replied to the waiter, simply handing him a card he’d slid from his wallet. The waiter nodded, relaying he’d be right back with the bill. 

Louna twisted her napkin in her fingers, feeling a little anxious as the dinner was quickly wrapping up. She couldn’t quite read if David had been satisfied with the night, but figured what she was about to offer would give her a distinct answer. “If you’re serious about dessert… I know a vegan friendly place not too far from here,” she said. 

David’s nod was quick. “Yeah, but I mean, only if you want to or have time… if you have to work at six AM or something, I don’t want to keep you out.” 

She smiled, shaking her head; he was almost too conscientious. “No… I work from nine to five or six most days now. It’s only if I want to get out early that I’ll go in early or stay late sometimes.” She met his gaze. “Not quite the schedule you’re probably used to.” 

His laugh was soft. “No, not quite… these days it’s a good night if I make it to bed by two AM and wake up before eleven.” 

She smiled again, finally getting a glimpse of his musician lifestyle that had few parameters of normal. “Well, I won’t stay out til two tonight,” she said. 

David smiled instantly. “Some other night, maybe?” he asked. 

She met his smile with a tentative one of her own. “Maybe.” 

The waiter returned then and handed David the folio with a quick thank you. Louna looked casually away as David opened the receipt and quickly scrawled his name. She hoped he tipped well because the service had been excellent and certainly accommodating for her.   
A few seconds later he closed the bill and pushed his chair back. “Shall we?” 

She looked back to him and nodded. “Let’s.” 

He came around to her chair and pulled it out slightly as she stood up and slung her purse over her shoulder, then headed to the door. She tried to push the self conscious thoughts aside as they walked together through the restaurant and she wondered if she would have to now deal with talk that she’d been seen with David, of all people. It was just as well; being with him seemed to perfectly complement her reputation these days. Maybe they could fend off the haters together. 

They went through the front door, thanking the hostess as they left and passed through the crowd of people still gathered and waiting to get into the popular restaurant. David stopped just at the edge of the sidewalk and Louna noticed the motorcycle she’d seen earlier was still there. And suddenly she knew why she’d recognized it. Of course. She met David’s gaze as he reached up to adjust the newsboy cap he was wearing and smooth down the long hair at the back of his neck. The black strands curled mindlessly over his shoulders in a sort of nonchalant mess. Oh god, why was she thinking about his hair that way? She tousled her own, wondering if David had noticed that the curl had started to fall out. 

“So where is this dessert place?” he finally asked, sidestepping out of the way as people walked past them. 

“It’s just past Griffintown… between Little Burgundy and St Henri,” she replied. “Right off Notre Dame.” 

He nodded, then glanced to her with a smirk. “I’m going to guess you probably didn’t walk here in those heels… but are you up for a ride?” He tipped his head to the motorcycle, reinforcing her intuition that it was indeed his bike. 

She smirked back. “I took the Metro, but you’re a fool if you think I’d turned down a ride on this bike.” She gave him a look. “I noticed it on my way here… the custom detail is stunning.” 

He smiled widely. “It’s been a bit of a work in progress,” he said. “Glad you can appreciate it.” 

“Absolutely. I can tell you spent a lot of time refinishing the details… the black around the gas tank is a nice touch.” 

David’s laugh was soft. “And I thought no one but me would actually notice that,” he said. 

Louna smiled and shrugged as she stepped closer to the motorcycle and David pulled a set of keys from his pocket. He unlatched the small storage bin behind the seat and handed her the spare helmet. He tugged on his own after stowing his hat in his jacket and mounted the bike, the engine starting easily. After a pause he looked back at Louna with expectant eyes; surely she wasn’t hesitating to ride with him for just a few miles. No, she was twisting her hair into a loose, low ponytail before she pulled on the helmet, after which she turned and slid up onto the back seat of the bike, lightly placing her hands on David’s waist. She gripped his jacket and cautiously hung her heels onto the piping. It had been a long time since she’d ridden side-seat with anyone, and in all truth she was slightly apprehensive of riding with David. They’d both seen how the other could handle a machine, but it was different to give up that control and hand it to someone else. She felt the bike shift beneath her and David settled into his riding stance. She closed her eyes and took a breath – thank god it was only a couple miles. 

The bike pulled into gear a second later as David steered into traffic, shifting smoothly as the motorcycle responded effortlessly. Louna leaned into David a moment later, her body responding to the turns and momentum naturally, as she would’ve riding on her own bike. The city lights cruised by them as David navigated the busy streets and only a few minutes later pulled up to a stop on the block where the small creamery was located. He maneuvered the motorcycle between two cars and Louna waited a long moment before releasing her grip. Now she wished the ride might’ve been longer. 

She stepped down from the bike and carefully pulled off the helmet, tugging the elastic from her hair and letting it wave over her shoulders. When she looked up to hand David the helmet, she found his gaze intense. Instantly she blushed. “What?” she asked, entirely self conscious. 

He shook his head once after a second. “Just watching,” he replied. 

She looked down, smoothing her skirt and shirt before stepping away from the bike once David had taken the helmet and stowed it. “I guess you can watch,” she replied, a subtle smirk in her voice. 

David laughed as he pocketed his keys, pulled his hat back on, and stepped onto the sidewalk. “Good to know.” He nodded toward where he’d seen the creamery and glanced back at her. “Is that the place?” he asked. 

She nodded, adjusting her bag over her shoulder. “Yeah… hope you like non-dairy ice cream.” 

He smiled and fell in-step with her. “We’re about to find out.” 

Ten minutes later they were seated together on a bench just down from where David had parked, sharing bites of each other’s desserts. Louna had picked the vegan mango sorbet and David had gotten the all-organic coconut ice cream, made from natural coconut milk and compounded with pistachios. 

They ate in silence for a few minutes, until David spoke, his eyes lifted to the night sky. “Did you see the moon last night?” he asked. 

Louna glanced at him, then followed his gaze upward, her eyes landing on the perfect sliver of crescent moon peeking at them from between the buildings. Goosebumps rose on her arms, and they weren’t from a cold wind. “I didn’t,” she replied quietly, “but it’s brilliant tonight.” 

David smiled. “It is… and to think that you could be anywhere in the world and always look up to see the same sun, moon, and stars… how insignificant we all are in the chasm of the entire universe…” He took a slow breath. “And you wonder if anything you ever do really matters, because someday it’s all going to be gone anyway.” 

Louna let his words settle for a few moments before she shifted her gaze from the stars, back to his face. She touched his arm lightly, a hint of a smile on her face. “Did you get the special ice cream without me knowing?” she asked. 

David grinned and laughed, turning to meet her eyes. “I wish,” he said with a wink. 

They shared a laugh and looked back up, easy silence settling between them for awhile. The cars on the street and the people on the sidewalks passed unnoticed to them, as the pull of the moon and the Milky Way were too great. Time had seemed to stop as they both stargazed. Louna couldn’t remember the last time she’d truly looked at the stars, and she couldn’t help wonder why it had taken this moment with David to make her see them again. 

“Lately I’ve been wondering what the real purpose is, you know?” 

David’s quiet voice drew her from her thoughts and she found herself nodding in agreement with him. 

“Because obviously we’re here to live,” he continued, “but it’s up to us to make the best of it, right? Only how do we know that we’re on the right path? The true path?” 

She laughed in spite of herself, because all his words were too familiar, and she was about to blow his mind. “You’ll know it when you awaken to it,” she replied. 

Instantly David’s eyes locked with her, his gaze deep and intense, almost startling. “No fucking way,” he said, incredulous. “The path of enlightenment?” 

She half shrugged. “Treading lightly,” she replied. 

He shook his head, glancing to the stars and then back to her gaze. “And what do they say about coincidence?” 

She smiled. “Divine moments of enlightenment… think it’s a sign?” Her voice took on a slightly teasing tone and David smiled. 

“Absolutely.” They held the eye contact for a few long moments, but a blaring car horn jarred them from the quiet reverie. David shook his head, clearing himself of the daze it had slipped into and he stood up, taking the empty cup from Louna’s hand and throwing it into the bin near the creamery. 

She sat patiently, waiting for David to walk back and unsure how this night was going to end. It had been a strange evening, but it wasn’t a bad strange. She wondered how they would pick up their conversations and where their paths would take them if they met again. Would David suggest it? Or would she need to initiate their contact? How had Anicee known to guide them together? And at just the right time? Or had it been the Universe guiding them with some divine intervention? Too many questions swirled around her brain and she could hardly keep up with all the thoughts. She hadn’t even noticed that David had come back and was patiently standing in front of her, waiting for her thoughts to pass instead of interrupting them. She blinked hard and stood up fast, stammering an apology. “Oh! I- I didn’t… you should’ve… shit, sorry.” 

He smiled and shook his head. “You’re fine,” he reassured her. “But it’s getting late and I know you have work tomorrow.” 

She nodded, not knowing what time it actually was because she hadn’t checked her phone in hours. It was almost nice to realize that she hadn’t wanted to check her phone while they’d been out together, and she was grateful that she hadn’t seen David check his at any point either. “You’re probably right,” she said, adjusting her purse and flipping her hair from her shoulder. 

“Want a ride back to your place?” he asked. 

She smiled then. “I definitely won’t turn that down.” 

They settled back onto the motorcycle and a few minutes later pulled up at a small building in the Saint Henri neighborhood. It was nestled at the end of a one way street on the corner with large trees surrounding most of it. She climbed off the bike reluctantly, still unsure of how exactly the evening was ending. David hadn’t even asked for her phone number yet, but maybe he’d surprise her and get it from Anicee. She pulled off the helmet and glanced between him and her apartment building, apprehension building in her stomach. 

“So, I know this is random, but what kind of music are you into?” he asked, taking the helmet back from her and hanging it off the handlebar. 

She shot him a sideways glance. “Is that a subtle way to ask whether or not I like your band?” she asked. 

David shook his head. “Of course not… I don’t care about that,” he replied. “It’s just… I go to a lot of shows, so if there’s something you want to go to…” he trailed off, shrugging. 

She felt slightly bad then, because she’d jumped to the wrong conclusion; after David’s remarks about not caring that he was famous she should’ve realized the same ideal held true to his band. Their music and genre wasn’t for everyone and he knew that, and he wasn’t bothered by it. “Oh… yeah… thanks,” she replied lamely. 

He shrugged it off. “Sure thing.” He let a moment pass before climbing off the motorcycle, knowing he should walk her to her door. “So, would you be interested in going to a show with me on Friday? If you don’t have plans already… I mean-” 

“No,” she shook her head, “no plans… I’d like that, actually. Where’s the show?” 

He smiled. “Up the street… The Corona Theatre. A few friends are hosting a charity thing and it always helps to have a familiar face around.” His smirk betrayed how he felt about being used as the attendance bait, but Louna knew he’d have a good time mingling with all the people. Even though he shunned the spotlight it was evident that he was comfortable in it when he needed to be. 

She nodded and they walked to the steps in front of her building. “Count me in,” she told him. 

His smile instantly became more genuine. “Thank you. I know it’s super short notice after tonight, but I just get the feeling that you’d have a good time at this thing.” He shrugged slightly. “Trying to follow my intuition on it I guess.” 

Louna nodded, a slight smile on her lips. “I know how it goes,” she replied. “Just let me know the dress code and what time you’ll be here to pick me up. Then we’ll be golden.” 

He smiled. “I’ll be here at six-thirty and it’s semi-formal… I’m probably going to wear a suit jacket.” 

He smirked and she could tell that he found a certain irony at wearing a piece of formal wear. No doubt though that he’d look good in it. She shook her head to dismiss the thought and looked up to meet his gaze, finally nodding. “I think I can find a dress for the occasion,” she reassured him. “So, I’ll see you here Friday evening?” 

He nodded. “Yeah, looking forward to it.” 

She gave him a smirk as she stepped up onto the first stair to her apartment building, looking down at him. “I might be too,” she said, almost surprised that she felt that way. David laughed and the sound made her smile. “I had a good time tonight,” she confessed then. 

“Same here,” he replied. 

She took the next step up, making sure she was out of his reach so they both didn’t do anything stupid to ruin what had turned into a good date. “See you Friday.” 

He nodded his head forward to her, almost a little bow, and stepped back from the stoop. “Until then...” 

She walked up the steps as David went back to his motorcycle. She glanced back to the street as she shut the door behind her and their eyes met once more. Her heart pounded in her chest as she smiled one last time and walked out of the entryway toward her apartment. Suddenly she couldn’t wait for Friday.


	4. Part Four

Louna stood nervously in front of the mirror in her bathroom for what seemed like the six hundredth time in twenty minutes. She was scrutinizing her hair and dress and make-up, wondering if it was going to be acceptable for the charity concert event. She and Ani had exchanged a barrage of texts the last two days, overanalyzing everything that David had said and done, and then moved onto the evening’s event. They’d done a little research and Anicee made a few suggestions to what she might wear and how she should style herself, just in case she and David did end up photographed together. She’d chosen one of her classic dresses that was black with a large floral print on it, because knowing David he’d probably dress in black and white, or maybe red if the mood struck. She’d done a bit of Google-stalking just to see what he’d worn to things in the past and besides his myriad hairstyles, he seemed to have an affinity for patterned socks that made her smile. It seemed his personality wasn’t quite on the surface, but just underneath it. She wondered how long it would take to crack it. 

She shook herself from her thoughts after another moment and tousled her curled hair a bit more before checking her lipstick one last time. God, it was so silly that she had to spend so much time on her appearance, but she needed to make a good impression for everyone else. David had already seen her at one of her worst moments on the day of the ride with Anicee, and if that hadn’t scared him off… She stepped out of the bathroom, flipping the light off and grabbing her small evening purse from the bed. She looked at the clock – it was two minutes after six-thirty. She hoped David would be as prompt for the pick-up as he’d implied. She slid her heels on and went to her front door, locking it behind her before taking the one flight of stairs down to the ground floor. Just as she opened the door to the complex she noticed an all-black BMW SUV making a very tight, illegal U-turn before parking in the load/unload space. She shook her head, of course it was David. She stepped over to the car just as he flipped the automatic locks and she opened the door to find him smiling and quite at ease. 

“Hello,” he greeted her, his voice light. 

“Nice illegal move there,” she said with a smirk.

His smile didn’t fade. “Like that? Haven’t gotten a ticket yet.” 

He said it with a wink and she climbed into the car with a headshake. “Careful with me in the car… I might be a magnet for the Mounties.” 

His laugh was deep. “Good to know.” He pulled away from the curb as soon as she latched the seatbelt and not even ten minutes later they had arrived at the theatre, parking in a designated lot and walking toward the entrance. Her nervousness increased tenfold as they approached a stretch of red carpet, with photographers stationed along the sidewalk. 

David’s hand was light on her arm as he paused and they looked at each other. His voice was quiet. “This,” he said with a tip of his head to the carpet and cameras, “was not in my plans.” 

She smiled, almost relieved. “No, that’s fine,” she reassured him. “I’ll just meet you on the other side.” 

“You’re sure? I feel like an asshole.” 

She shook her head. “Definitely not. Go.” She stepped away from him before he could reply and slipped around the back of where the cameras were lined up. 

“Louna!” 

She was halfway down the stretch, with the door in sight, when her name made her look to the media group. Relief spread fast through her when she saw the familiar face of her friend Brad. He’d been an acquaintance who’d done a lot of photography for the event agency she used to work for. 

“Hi!” she greeted him, stepping closer to the cluster of people. 

“Hey! You working this one tonight?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “Nope, working for my mom’s design company now… just a plus one tonight.” 

Brad’s eyebrows rose slightly. “Yeah? Pretty high profile… who’s your date?” 

His eyes and tone turned curious and she pressed her lips together, wondering if she could trust him or not. It would be a toss up, but she’d never known Brad to be malicious or deceitful, and it wasn’t as though her and David being there together was the scandal of the century. 

“Him,” she finally replied, nodding toward the carpet where David stood, a bland look on his face. 

Brad glanced at the carpet and then turned back to her with a questioning gaze. “Really? Isn’t that… Simple Plan?” 

She hid a smile, realizing that maybe David wasn’t as famous in Montreal as she thought. “Yeah… David.” She shrugged slightly. “Our second date,” she paused, “trying to keep things a little casual.” 

Brad nodded. “That’s cool… I’ll see you inside?” 

“Sure thing.” They shared smiles and she skirted the rest of the people, nearing the door just as David reached the end of the carpet. She watched him adjust his sleeves and fidget with his hair a few times, finally seeing that maybe he wasn’t as comfortable with the notoriety as he’d originally seemed. However, he certainly still looked the part of his rockstar status: skinny black jeans, black dress shirt and tie, and plain black shoes. She smiled, seeing red and white polka dots on his socks. Of course. 

“Miss? Did you have a ticket?”

She turned from watching David and found one of the ushers in front of her. “Oh, um, I’m actually meeting someone,” she replied, a little flustered. Why hadn’t David just given her the ticket? She didn’t want this to be a scene or turn into some weird situation. 

The usher frowned. “I’ll have to ask you to wait-” 

“She’s with me.” David’s voice interrupted the usher and his arm easily slipped around her waist. 

Louna tried not to let the surprise show on her face; so much for keeping their date under the radar. From behind her she heard the cameras clicking away and she hoped someone else had stepped onto the carpet. She didn’t need to see pictures of her ass with David. 

The usher nodded and David guided her over to the door, presenting the tickets and slipping inside, his arm still around her. He effortlessly navigated through the groups of people, smiling and greeting everyone who called his name or who he recognized, always simply introducing her as a new friend. She tried not to let some of the looks she received offend her, but she knew perfectly well whose arm she’s agreed to be on that night. However, she couldn’t help feeling like she had suddenly been dumped onto the other side of the table. For so long she’d worked at events such as this one, coordinating the caterers and entertainment and guest lists, that it felt a little awkward to be standing there as David’s date and not wearing a headset to direct people where they needed to go. 

“Don’t get shy on me.” 

David’s voice was quiet in her ear as he slid his arm back around her waist and pulled her close. She felt a blush creep over her face. “Just thinking,” she replied, turning her head to meet his eyes. It took her a moment to realize why the perspective felt wrong to her; she was looking down at him. In her heels she was at least three inches taller than him and it made her even more self conscious. 

David smiled easily, circling his fingers over the small of her back. “Not regretting it, I hope.” 

She leveled his gaze with a disbelieving one of her own. “Hardly… just gauging how to handle myself on this side of the velvet rope.” 

She said it with a smirk that made David’s smile widen. “Don’t worry about it,” he reassured her. “You’ll hold your own… just be yourself. Everyone here is too busy focusing on how they’re projecting that they won’t give us any second thoughts.” 

“Really?” she asked, doubtful. 

David nodded emphatically. “It’s only after the third appearance that they start paying attention,” he replied. 

In her head she instantly wondered about what Anicee had told her regarding David’s two date tendency. Perhaps that was the reason behind it and it made her interested in what might happen if there was a third date with him. She dismissed it, knowing they had to get through tonight first. 

David’s grip was light as he steered them through the crowded lobby, to the bar where he bought drinks, and then lead her to a group where everyone seemed to know him. After a minute of introductions and small talk she found herself falling into a casual conversation with two women about a few new retail stores that had opened downtown. 

“I just love the selection at ‘Saisons.’ Every time I’ve gone in they have something new,” Anne-Marie said. 

Louna smiled, recognizing the woman as a popular TV host. “One of my best friends is the manager there,” she offered. “She’s always trying to keep things new and fresh for her return customers.” 

“Ah, of course! No wonder your dress is so cute,” she said. 

She smiled more. “Thank you. Michelle helped me pick it out, but it’s not from her store.” 

Anne-Marie nodded. “It seems like she has an incredible taste and good eye for fashion pieces.” 

Louna nodded, proud that her friend had impressed these people in such an image-focused industry. “She really does,” she said. “Been that way since high school.” 

Anne-Marie laughed softly. “And wasn’t that only four short years ago, probably?” 

Louna blushed, knowing she still looked young for her age. “A bit longer than that,” she replied. 

“Hey, Louna?” 

David’s voice pulled her from the conversation and she instantly met his eyes. “Hm?” 

He smiled, happy to see that she’d engaged with some of his friends. “I’m going to head in and watch the first band… you want to stay here or…?” 

He left the question open ended and she looked at the two women and then back to him. “Oh, um… no, I’ll go with you.” She offered a smile to the women. “It was nice to meet you,” she said. They both nodded and returned the sentiment before she followed David away into the concert venue. 

Before they reached their seats, David was stopped five more times and only broke away from his last friend when the lights dimmed. Finally they reached the ‘reserved’ section and settled in an empty row, David wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He leaned in close and she smelled a sweet hint of citrus in his hair. 

“Still happy you agreed to come tonight?” he asked. 

She rolled her eyes, knowing he wouldn’t see it, then nodded. “So far,” she replied vaguely, then smirked. “But ask me again before you drop me off.” 

David flashed a smile and pulled her a little closer just as the band finally came onstage. “Oh, I will.” A mischievous glint shown in his eyes then and he looked away. 

Louna followed his gaze to the musicians on stage and could almost feel the rhythm pulse through his blood when the music started. His fingers tapped the beat on her shoulder and she smiled, happy that David had invited her to share this night with him and realizing she wouldn’t change her mind about coming with him. She hoped there would be a third appearance, but ultimately that was up to David. She turned her head and as their eyes met in the darkened venue, David smiled brightly; maybe she could defy his odds after all. 

****

# # #

On Saturday morning, Louna woke up with a smile, laughing at herself in the mirror while she was in the bathroom, and humming happily as she made herself coffee. She couldn’t help her buoyant mood; the night before with David had gone exceptionally well and she had no doubts that after exchanging phone numbers and a brief, intense kiss, he’d be calling or texting her to go on a ride together, or maybe a lunch date or something. Her thoughts ran away from her as she stood at the kitchen counter while the coffee brewed. She daydreamed the entire scenario: David showing up in his worn black jeans and boots with the white moto jacket to match his white helmet, and she’d throw on her own jeans and boots and they could ride down the riverside, chasing the sun together until it set and they’d be forced to get dinner at one of the tiny cafes, maybe sitting outside and sharing sips of whatever craft cocktails they happened to be serving, and then finally on the way back they’d ride up the plateau and into the park to stop at the city overlook and watch the stars. Would that be it? Or would he stay over at her place? Maybe she’d stay at his and they’d have coffee together and spend a lazy Sunday morning with each other. 

The beep of the coffeemaker startled her from the fantasies and she poured herself a cup, taking it out onto her small balcony and settling in the patch of morning sunshine. How had she fallen so hard for David like this? It didn’t make sense that she was already imagining spending the night at his place. Did he have a house? Or just an apartment? Maybe a condo. Why did that even matter? She knew it didn’t, but it was amusing to think about what his home might look like – probably nothing like she’d expect. She cleared her thoughts, taking a long drink of coffee and closing her eyes as she let the sounds of the neighborhood settle around her. The rush of the river was constant and she focused on keeping her breathing even with it, letting the negative energy flow out of herself with every exhale. She only had space to keep positive things now. The negative had to go so she could make room for more positive. She exhaled deeply, feeling her light grow and the darkness fade. Her fingers curled around the warm mug and she visualized the river, the currents carrying away the negative energy as she released it. 

Nearly half an hour later she finally got up from the meditation and refilled her coffee mug, checking her phone and trying not to feel disappointed that there wasn’t a notification from David yet. It was still before nine o’clock though, and she knew he liked to sleep much later usually. She easily dismissed the thoughts and went about the day, knowing she had to get over to the nearby farmer’s market and do a little shopping. She wasn’t going to give up her entire day for David’s sake. They’d catch up with each other sooner or later. 

Saturday’s hours passed with little event and she ended up going on a ride by herself as a distraction. Sunday faded the same way and when she hadn’t heard from David by noon on Monday she found herself increasingly disappointed. Hadn’t they shared a meaningful connection? How could they go on two great dates with each other and then not have anything further? Was this the ridiculous two-date syndrome that Ani had warned her about? But she’d said David was past that. Clearly he wasn’t. Or maybe she was overreacting. He could’ve had something come up that pulled him away from ‘normal life’ for awhile and he just hadn’t thought about letting her know. It could all be some misunderstanding and things would blow over in another day or two. 

But Tuesday came and went with nothing, and then Wednesday passed too. Thursday she mentally cursed him all day long for being such a fucking asshole. He couldn’t have just been up front with her? So fucking what if he didn’t feel any connection or spark between them – she had a right to know how he felt because it affected her too. So much for clearing out the negative energy and thoughts—David had turned into a gigantic black cloud over her and she wasn’t sure how to get rid of it. 

On her lunch break she finally texted Ani, who she’d been ignoring since Sunday, waiting for a response from David before she spilled all the details of their Friday night together. 

_I don’t care what he told you about changing his fucking two date thing… I haven’t heard anything since Friday night after we even fucking kissed! He’s officially an asshole._

She put the phone aside, not knowing when Ani might text her back, and stabbed at a tomato in her salad. How come David had pulled the same old trick again? Hadn’t he known what it had taken from her to even go on that first date with him? And after the whole Frank thing! It’s not like she was going to forget about that night very easily… or was that part of the new path? She had to forgive and forget and just write him off. She shook her head; there was something else there. The way David had looked at her after they’d kissed – she knew he felt it too. So why the fuck had he just disappeared?!

Her phone chimed and she glanced at it, seeing a new message from Anicee. 

_Fuck, I was afraid of this… he hasn’t answered me either. Ludger tonight and we’ll curse his name together?_

She sighed, shaking her head. At least David had the sense to avoid Ani too, so he definitely knew he was being a dick and feeling guilty about it. _Tomorrow. Em’s hosting a family dinner thing tonight and I’m helping. OFC._ She took a drink of water and Ani’s reply came seconds later. 

_OFC!!! Ok 5pm tomorrow at Ludger for not so happy hour._

A sarcastic winking smiley followed the message and she sent back a thumbs up with the martini glass. Hopefully the next two nights would get her mind off what hadn’t happened with David, but in the back of her mind she knew that things not working out seemed to be hitting her harder than she wanted to admit. 

****

# # #

“Still nothing?” Louna looked at Anicee expectantly, but her friend shook her head. 

“Sorry sweetie.” She sighed. “I think this just proves that he’s a serial two-dater and nothing more… because if you guys couldn’t connect enough for a third date…” She trailed off. 

Louna shook her head. “But that’s the thing,” she countered. “We totally fucking connected. Fuck, Ani, you should have seen the way he looked at me after we kissed… he totally…” Frustration and disappointment were thick in the sigh she exhaled. The emotions had mounted more during each day that had passed and now it was all she could do to keep herself together and not let the dark cloud consume her completely. She took a large drink of her cocktail and shook her head again as she set the glass down. “I mean, I feel fucking stupid for even trying to be positive about any of this, but has anyone even seen him? Like, could he have been called to LA or somewhere and thinks it’s useless to clue me in to where he is until he gets back? Or am I just entirely insane to think that?” 

Ani’s smile was soft. “You’re not insane for wanting that… and honestly I don’t know if anyone’s seen him or not. I don’t have a GPS on him,” she joked. 

Louna smiled and looked down into her drink, tracing around the coaster on the worn wood table. “Maybe you should,” she replied quietly, then rolled her eyes. She’d broken down in a rare moment the night before and scoured the internet for photos of him at the charity concert. It had hurt to come across an image of them in the crowd, his arm tucked around her and their bodies leaning together. They complemented each other so well, and she knew that wasn’t just her conscience being biased. She’d felt it; why hadn’t David? Had she scared him off, or was he really just that much of an asshole? It didn’t seem like she was completely overreacting to his sudden absence, because even Ani agreed that it was strange how he’d just vanished. 

“If you really want me to, I’ll try to do a little more investigating on his whereabouts for you,” Ani offered. 

Louna looked up and met her friend’s gaze. Suddenly she felt incredibly pathetic and couldn’t believe that she’d let David cloud her conscience this much. She shook her head. “No… It was two fucking dates,” she replied, “not the end of the world.” And all at once she was smirking as she picked up her glass to finish the drink. “But you better fucking believe I won’t be so nice to him the next time we run into each other…” 

Anicee smiled slightly and shook her head, watching Louna drain the cocktail and set the empty glass back on the coaster. “I might have to play Devil’s advocate and give him fair warning.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Like he won’t know that’s coming? He should have a reasonable expectation after the whole Frank situation… and he’s not stupid.” She paused slightly, her smirk returning as she said the words. “Or maybe he really, really is.” 

Ani laughed and picked up her drink. “Honestly, it could go either way.” 

Her laugh was quiet as Ani sipped her beverage innocently and their waitress came over a minute later. 

“Are you ladies doing another round or want to settle your tab?” she asked, glancing between them. 

They shared a look and both shrugged. “Fuck it, it’s Friday,” Louna finally said after the pause. “Let’s do another.” 

The waitress laughed and smiled at them. “I’ll bring it out in a few,” she said. 

They thanked her as she walked away then both settled back in their chairs, easing into a conversation that no longer revolved around David, though he didn’t drift far from Louna’s thoughts. She knew that by the time they’d both finished their second drink, Ani assumed that she had somewhat come to terms with the whole David situation, but the reality was she needed another few days to really move on from it. 

She was grateful for Ani’s hug and offer to hang out or go for a ride together over the weekend, but she didn’t readily accept the time with her. She needed to ride solo first and clear her head before going out with someone else. They parted ways when they reached Saint Henri Place, Anicee turning up the street to get back to the Metro station, and Louna walking further west toward her apartment complex. Her thoughts jumbled as she walked and she found herself stopping at the corner market near her place for a couple bottles of wine before making it home. The night became a blur of scrolling through her social media accounts, losing herself in her current favorite album, and having maybe too much wine to go along with the vegan fudge brownies she’d bought earlier in the week on a whim. It was nearly two AM when she finally went to bed and she fell asleep with the thought that she could’ve kept up with David that night – wherever the fuck he was.


	5. Part Five

It was ten thirty the next morning when Louna finally woke up enough to drag herself out of bed to go to the bathroom then flop on the couch with a glass of coconut water, which she nursed for twenty minutes. Only then did she actually feel human enough to drink one cup of coffee, then decide she needed to get away from everything that day and go to her favorite riding place. She packed her things quickly and half an hour later she was outside, wheeling her motorcycle into the alley from beside her car. The almost-noon sun gleamed on the shiny black paint and she could practically feel the negative energy leaving her. She pulled on her helmet, mounted the motorcycle, and kicked it to life. She definitely needed this today. 

People and buildings flashed by as she navigated out of the city, the air cold in her lungs as she rode into the wind. Trees started to overtake the people as she pressed on and soon the city had faded behind her and all she could see ahead was her destination, rising high on the horizon. She leaned into the curves of the road, testing the machine’s balance and speed as the elevation climbed. All her thoughts and worries were cascading away from her as she rode up to the park’s lookout, and her mind was clearer, thinking only about how she hadn’t seen much traffic on the road in the park. She hoped the lookout would be as empty as the road suggested, 

After forty minutes of riding, she wound around the final curve and into the lot of the small overlook, relieved to see only one other car there, and no one in the immediate vicinity. The motorcycle coasted to an easy stop on the other side of the lot and she sat quietly after turning the engine off, enjoying the peace of the area. She pulled off her helmet, hanging it on the handlebar and letting her gaze roam over the tops of the thick evergreen trees. She breathed deeply, closing her eyes and finding the solace she sought in the nature around her. The week had been long and now it was time to let go of all those pent up emotions. She exhaled, stretching her arms to the side and turning her face up to the sun. It filled her vision and the crisp air flowed deeply into her lungs. She let her thoughts filter away as the surroundings engulfed her. Time became meaningless as she sat still and listened to the birds and trees and wind. All the sounds and smells reached into her, pushing out the toxic words and thoughts she’d brought to the top of the mountain. She let everything drain away. She didn’t need to hold onto any of it. It didn’t mean anything. Sometimes things weren’t meant to be, no matter how right they might’ve seemed. It was okay that David hadn’t felt their connection, because he was a lesson she needed. She had to learn that she could be fine on her own. She didn’t need a man to validate her life; least of all a man who didn’t value what she brought to his life. 

Her exhale was thick, pushing out the bad thoughts that wanted to stick in her mind. She needed to go forward with a clear conscience and focus on making the best of her life with the moments she was given. There wasn’t room or time to dwell on what had happened in the past; she couldn’t change it, but she could learn from it. Her breath in was smooth and strong; the scent of the trees clearing her thoughts and she focused on the sweet chirps of a nearby bird, having resumed the chatter in the silence of the afternoon. 

Louna opened her eyes as she breathed out again, feeling lighter and happier. The mountain always brought her clarity. Her shoulders relaxed and the slight breeze tickled the flyaway hairs on the back of her neck. She smiled, finally ready to face the rest of the weekend. She could just catch the tail end of the farmer’s market if she left soon, and then maybe she’d text Ani and take her up on a Sunday ride together after all. It had been weeks since they’d gone on a ride, just the two of them; maybe they could do a champagne brunch first? Before that she needed to call her sister and fess up to what had been bothering her on Thursday. Em had sensed that something was off with her twin, but her daughters had been a handful that night and she’d been preoccupied with them, instead of tuning into what Louna was projecting. 

She smiled then, thinking about her twin sister and thankful that she would always have an ultimate best friend and confidante. Of course Anicee was her true best friend, but Emadou was something more. Their connection to one another was closer and deeper than anything she’d ever known and sometimes it gave her goosebumps just thinking about it. She took another breath of the fresh air, deciding then to go to her sister’s house later and see her nieces. If she needed any further grounding that day, the little twins could provide it. 

A series of violent beeps came from her phone then, yanking her from the peaceful thoughts. She frowned, shrugging her backpack off and extracting the mobile from the outside pocket. The voicemail notification beeps had surprised her, because the cell coverage on the mountain was nearly nonexistent. Yet she couldn’t deny that her phone had picked up enough signal to intercept the messages David had left for her. 

She stared at her phone in utter disbelief, his name clearly displayed three times on the voicemail screen. She shook her head, fingers clenching around the device. Did she dare call him back? Or should she just erase the messages and pretend the calls hadn’t happened? How come it was right when she’d let it all fall away that it simply came rushing back? Maybe the Universe had decided to play a cruel joke on her and she was dreaming this entire thing; she’d wake up later and the hallucination would be a ridiculous memory. Her phone beeped again, the second notification of the voicemails. This was no dream. 

She swiped the phone open and quickly typed a text to David, knowing it probably wouldn’t send, but she had to try. He had to know that he hadn’t called her in vain and that she hadn’t completely written him off (except she totally had about five minutes ago, but that was between her and the Universe and clearly the Universe had other plans). Her fingers stabbed at the wrong keys but she hurried on, thankful one time for the auto correct feature. _No cell service. Call when I can._ She pressed send and didn’t even wait to see if the message connected, instead just shoved the phone back in her pack, slung it over her shoulders, and pulled on the helmet. She knew exactly where she could stop at the bottom of the mountain to get cell reception, because she’d stopped there many times before. She only hoped that David would give her the fifteen minute window she needed to get to the turn out. 

The engine turned over with a loud whirr, drowning out the chirping birds and she quickly shifted into gear, pulling a tight half circle and heading away from the parking area. Anxiety ripped through her and it was all she could do to focus on the road and not let her thoughts take her away. Why had he waited an entire week before reaching out? Had something actually happened? Would he be willing to answer any of her questions when she called him back? She intensified her gaze on the pavement, regretting not listening to the voicemails before she started down the mountain. What if he was finally calling to let her off the hook and this ride was just going to be even more meaningless? The motorcycle bobbled slightly beneath her and she eased off the throttle, guiding it into the sweeping curve and re-centering her thoughts. It wasn’t going to matter what David said because she’d already made peace with leaving the moments behind. If he wanted them to continue then she would handle that when she heard it. 

The evergreen scenery filtered past her as she sped down the road that sliced through the park. Normally her favorite ride was a slow meander down through the forest, seeing if there were deer or elk, or maybe even a coyote on some distant ridge, but this time her wildlife friends could wait. If it was bad news waiting for her then she resolved to go on a hike and hunt for the elusive creatures, but until she knew for sure… The curves of the road wound tighter and she swallowed her nervousness, knowing her destination was only a few minutes away. She had to steel herself for anything, because she had learned that she wasn’t the wildcard in this scenario. It was almost ironic how it had played out with David; how she would be the one to learn a lesson from him about patience and communication and following through. She wasn’t taking it for granted. 

The intense afternoon sun glinted into her eyes for a few quick seconds as she finally came around the corner to the turn out and it took her three seconds to register what had made her breath stall in her throat. “No fucking way.” She downshifted through the gears, gliding the motorcycle to an easy stop in the gravel area before looking up again. She’d recognized his jacket immediately, but she still couldn’t believe it. She shook her head as he pushed back the mirrored visor on his helmet and met her eyes, the confusion she felt reflected in his own gaze. She cut her engine, but stayed on the moto as they stared at each other. 

“How did you know?” David finally asked, his voice too quiet after the fast, loud ride down. 

She shook her head again. “Not how I knew,” she said. “How did you?” 

His eyebrows drew together in a slight frown and he shifted on the motorcycle slightly, then shrugged. “I come here to think,” he confessed after a pause, “…to clear my head.” 

Her laugh was short and disbelieving. The universe had to have been in on this joke, because there was no other way it could have happened like this. “And can I ask why you needed to clear your head today?” She could already guess the answer, but she wanted to taunt him nonetheless. 

He leveled her gaze. “Because you still haven’t left it.” 

His words were ice in her veins and she sucked in a breath, trying not to let the hurt show. She didn’t need to hear anymore about him wanting her out of his head. She could make that happen in a quick second for him. “Fuck you.” Her words were edged and she flipped up her kickstand. 

“Louna, I’m a fucking moron!” 

Something caught in his voice then, but she couldn’t recognize what. “You’re fucking right about that!” she called back to him, reaching to switch the bike back on. 

“Did you even listen to my messages?” 

She heard the hurt in his voice then, but it only made her angrier; he had no right to be hurt when he was throwing away their chance. “Like I need to… I think you’ve said enough,” she spat back at him. 

“NO! Fuck!” 

His frustration rang true then and she hesitated for just a moment. 

It was all the time David needed. He was off his motorcycle and in front of hers, closing his hands over her arms and meeting their eyes. 

Goosebumps rose on her skin and the connection between them felt thick. 

“I’m a moron because I should’ve called you last Saturday,” he said, “instead of spending a week ignoring what I knew right after we kissed.” 

Her exhale was shaky as she let out the breath she was holding. “I knew you felt it,” she said quietly. 

He nodded, not dropping his hands from her arms. He wanted to maintain their connection until he was sure she believed him. “I did.” He paused, unsure about saying the next words, but it felt right. “I’m sorry.” 

Reflexively she started to shake her head, but she stopped herself, instead dropping her grasp from around the handlebars and reaching to take his hands. 

He instantly laced their fingers tightly, happy they hadn’t bothered with gloves that day, and leaned closer to her. A smile started to pull at Louna’s lips and he couldn’t help a faint one of his own. 

Her heart seemed to be thrashing against her ribs as David’s hands still pressed into hers, and she was at a loss for thoughts and speech. All she wanted to do was hold his hand and keep him there until she was certain he wouldn’t disappear again. How could she even put that sentiment into words and not sound like an absolute lunatic? There was no way. So what could she do? David had apologized and he was still standing there, waiting for a response from her. She swallowed hard, her thoughts jumbling as she gazed at him. 

He squeezed her hands lightly as a prompt. “What now?” he asked, voice falling quiet again. 

She heard clearly then that his tone was submissive, asking for a direction because he was so often told exactly what to do, and this situation was entirely out of his level of expertise. He had rarely come around for the third appearance, and for that he was at a complete loss. She smiled then, the grin bright as it stretched over her lips with the brilliant inspiration. “Follow me,” she told him. 

She didn’t need to say anything else, because almost immediately David was back on his moto and pulling it along side hers. She started her engine and after sharing one more look with him, she pulled onto the road and headed away from the park – David sticking close behind. 

They rode effortlessly together, sharing just a few hand signals as they wound through the side streets and skirted the city down the riverfront drive. It had turned into a gorgeous Saturday afternoon and people were thick on the sidewalks, meandering in the sunshine and have languid drinks and conversation at every sidewalk café table. Louna couldn’t help smiling to herself as David trailed behind her on the road; somehow it was sweeter now that the prize she’d given up on had come back when she wasn’t expecting it. Maybe that’s what made David a little mysterious, and sent her emotions higher, because she knew this was the third appearance. He had broken his unofficial code for her and probably for as much of the time she had spent cursing him the last week, he’d spent the same amount denying what he was feeling for her and being ridiculously scared or paranoid that she wouldn’t return the feeling. But it had been so obvious to her, and he’d said he felt it too. So why hadn’t he just followed his instinct? The short answer was that David probably didn’t trust those instincts and had to be overly cautious with them because of who he was. She had to remember that this relationship wouldn’t be like all the others she’d had, because he wasn’t just some random nobody she’d met in a bar. He had status in the world that couldn’t just be ignored, and she would have to make concessions for that. The thoughts were exciting and a little terrifying all the same, but somehow she knew she could make it work. She just hoped David would want to make it work too. 

Their eyes met in a brief glance across the lane they shared and Louna signaled that she was going to turn, taking the entrance ramp onto the highway. David nodded, falling back a little as they wound around the ramp and merged into traffic. His senses heightened as they wove through the cars and he had to work to keep up with her. He was continually impressed with the control she had over the motorcycle, and he wondered where that innate connection had come from. Every time he was on his bike he felt a little more comfortable with it, but he could tell that Louna felt at home on the machine. It was second nature to her to take the turns and lean into the bike when she needed to – something he still thought about with each turn. A few minutes later they settled into an open space between the packs of cars and shared another look. Her eyes were bright with excitement and David couldn’t help smiling, even thought she couldn’t see it behind his bandanna. He flashed a thumbs up and she nodded. They stayed on the highway for twenty minutes, weaving through the traffic as Louna continued to bait David into a slight chase. He would never tell her, but he was a bit relieved when she finally took an exit ramp. They traveled down a few different streets before Louna pulled off into a restaurant parking lot and shut off her bike. He pulled alongside her and did the same, smiling as he took off his helmet. 

“Good ride?” she asked, stripping her gloves off and running her fingers through her hair. 

He nodded emphatically. “Yeah, really good… were you trying to lose me during most of it?” he asked, keeping his tone light and joking. 

She smirked as she twisted her hair back into an easy bun. “Nah, just makin’ sure you can hold your own.” 

He laughed slightly. “Oh… did I pass?” 

Louna pursed her lips and pretended to evaluate the ride, holding him in a moment of suspense. “I suppose,” she finally replied, “since you made it here.” 

He laughed again and looked to the front of the restaurant. “Fair enough… and where exactly is here?” 

She smiled widely and dismounted the motorcycle. “One of the best road places I’ve ever found,” she told him, waiting for just a second as David got off his bike. “I usually come here solo, but I think you’ll like it.” 

He returned her smile as they walked over to the front door and he reached over to hold it open for her. “Guess we’ll find out,” he replied. 

They ended up at a corner table together and when their server came over for the first time, David wasn’t all that surprised when Louna ordered a few things without even looking at the menu. It was clear she came here often, but he wondered if she’d brought anyone else here to share it with her. He wanted to be the only person, but he knew better. He could bet money that Ani had probably been here before because it seemed those two were better friends than he’d thought. How else would Ani have known to set them up together? Especially with what had happened during that ill-fated Sunday ride. He still hadn’t come to terms with how he was going to tell Frank about Louna, but until he got back in town from the tour he was doing, David knew better than to bring it up. It would happen when it needed to, and he couldn’t really control when that might be. 

“You having a beer?” 

Louna’s voice interrupted his thoughts and his gaze tore away from the menu. He blinked quickly, trying to clear his head. “Um… what’s on tap?” he asked, stalling slightly. 

Louna raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he’d been thinking about while the server had gone over the beer list the first time. However, the waitress wasn’t fazed and politely stated all the options again before David chose one of the IPAs. The girl nodded and left then to put in the drink and appetizer order. 

David was slow to meet Louna’s gaze again because he could tell the questions were coming. 

She tilted her head in thought, but her first inquiry surprised him. “Are you always so spacey?” 

He laughed, relaxing a little as he nodded and reached for his water glass. “Actually, yeah.” He took a quick sip. “Sort of not really a joke that I’m always only half paying attention to anything… but I can always tell you what song is playing in the background of a conversation.” 

She smiled, amused at the quirk. “Even now?” she asked, challenging him on the spot. 

He smirked. “Too easy,” he replied. “It’s ‘Jane Says.’ Jane’s Addiction… probably with the original line up from 1989.” 

She gave a disbelieving laugh. “Really? 1989? I was one.” 

David stared at her, holding back the flood of comments he wanted to make. He knew Louna was younger than him, but he hadn’t realized just how much so. A few years was no big deal, but an eight year age difference? Fuck, she was a decade younger that Jeff. What would he have to say about that? He shoved the thoughts aside, choosing not to care. He shrugged. “I was nine, but who’s counting?” 

She only looked vaguely amused. “So are you kind of a walking music encyclopedia?” 

“Not really… but there’s definitely a lot of trivial music shit in my brain that some people find impressive occasionally. I try to keep it normal most of the time… I know not everyone is as into music and bands as I am.” He took another sip of water. “But it’s nice to find people who are or maybe who aren’t, but can still appreciate it.” 

Louna nodded and drank a bit of her water before shifting the conversation forward. “I think I can appreciate it… but I’ll probably come across as a novice compared to you.” 

He smiled slightly. “And that’s fine… we all have our different interested. That’s what makes life interesting. I don’t expect everyone to love music the same way I do, and they shouldn’t expect me to like sports the same way they do… you know, on the ride up here I kept thinking that you must’ve been riding for a long time, because you’re so used to getting through traffic,” he paused, “and you’re just so comfortable on your bike… think I could learn a few things.” 

She smiled bashfully, looking down at her menu on the table and shrugging slightly. “Years of experience,” she told him. “My dad likes to remind me that I was practically born on his motorcycle… made it to the hospital just in time.” 

David laughed. “Seriously?” 

She nodded, looking up to meet his eyes. “Absolutely. Mom’s water broke and he knew they’d get there faster on the bike.” 

They settled easily into the conversation after that, sharing stories about their families and siblings and high school friends, always able to find some new topic when one ran out. David hadn’t realized it when he’d ordered, but the restaurant specialized in vegetarian and vegan fare, and it was all as good as it looked. They devoured the appetizers and ordered entrees to share and even a dessert because after almost two hours they still weren’t ready to leave. 

Somehow the afternoon had evolved into something easy and effortless between them, but they both knew that it could change around other people, especially people they were close with. Anicee would be over the sun when she found out, but everyone else? It was anyone’s guess. 

Louna watched as David licked the last bit of the sweet, creamy dessert off his spoon and set it on the edge of the plate. It had seemed so perfect, but was it? Even after today it seemed like they still hardly knew each other. Would it be worth it to chase the feeling she had about him? It was wrong to deny the coincidence of him showing up at the mountain. She had to place her faith in that moment and know things would work out how they were meant to. 

“Having dessert remorse?” David asked, his voice light. 

She smiled and looked up from the plate. “Definitely not… just sort of wishing we didn’t have to get back to the real world so soon…” She trailed off, her eyes taking in the details of the rustic restaurant. “It’s been nice just to talk with you and not have all the pressures of a fancy dinner and celebrity chef and who’s seeing what and all that.” 

David nodded, settling back in his chair a bit more. “I know… probably why I go back to Matane so often… just to get away from everything and at least pretend to be anonymous.” He met her eyes, a certain earnestness showing in his. “I will totally understand if you can’t do this with me,” he told her. “It isn’t an easy thing to deal with, no matter how low-key we think we’re being.” 

She licked her lips. “You sound like you know what happens if it goes bad,” she said quietly. 

He half shrugged. “There’s a reason I haven’t had many relationships after the band really started, but I’m trying to change things in my life and maybe make things easier.” 

“But that won’t change what happens with the fans, does it?” she asked. 

“No,” he replied. “But I think now I’m more prepared for how to handle what does happen and having support from someone else always makes that easier too.” 

Louna stayed quiet then, nodding as she looked down to her hands and clasped her fingers together. How could she make her point to him without sounding absolutely crazy? She had to just go for it. “I want to try to make this work,” she finally told him. “I think there’s something we’re meant to share.” She could scarcely believe the words were coming out of her mouth, but she meant it. She could feel something in the air and energy between them that there was a bigger picture to be seen. She wanted to follow through. She had to put her reservations and fears aside and go with her gut. She hoped David felt the same. When she finally looked up again, she saw him nodding in agreement. 

“That’s why I couldn’t just let you go,” he said. “It would always be that ‘what if’ and I don’t want that with you… I want to know and not have to wonder.” 

She smiled. “So we’re figure all this out together then?” 

David nodded. “Together.” 

Relief and calm spread through her after he said the word and she smiled more. “What song?” she asked, almost a teasing tone in her voice. 

He grinned, realizing how appropriate it was for the moment. “Better Than Ezra,” he told her. “Desperately Wanting.”


	6. Part Six

 

“Holy shit dude, I feel like I haven’t seen you forever,” Jeff said as David walked up to the table in their usual bar. 

He laughed and shrugged before they shared a brief hug. “It’s been like a week and a half,” he replied as they pulled away. 

Jeff sat back down with a smirk. “Yeah, but still… isn’t that a long time for us? We’re usually attached at the hip whenever we’re home. I totally thought we were gonna do the record store thing last Saturday.” 

“Ohh fuck.” He shook his head in disappointment as he settled back on the bench across from Jeff. “That was Saturday wasn’t it? I totally spaced.” 

He frowned. “How could you space that? You’d been talking about it for weeks.” David made a face instead of answering the question, which made Jeff further intrigued. He had wondered if there was something going on with David, and now it seemed that there definitely was, but would the bassist own up to it? 

Stacey came to their table then with a smile. “Your usual?” she asked. 

Jeff nodded, but David shook his head. “Do you have the Brasserie Dunham Black IPA?” 

Suddenly Stacey looked vaguely impressed and she nodded. “We got it in last week… 16 or 22 ounce?” 

“Ah, I’ll go for 22,” he replied. 

Jeff looked more surprised and Stacey nodded. “Be right back,” she told them. 

“Okay,” the guitarist said as she walked away, “how do you know about a beer before me, and since when do you drink beer here anyway? Weren’t you going for the mule record?” 

He smirked and shrugged, glancing toward the door before checking his phone as he set it on the table. “Just felt like something different,” he said. 

“Really? I know Frank’s not in town, so who would you be hanging out drinking with that isn’t me?” 

He laughed. “I have other friends… you just seem to forget about that because we’re always together.” 

He raised an eyebrow skeptically, not sure if he should buy David’s remark or not. “But since we haven’t been together…” he trailed off, watching as his friend’s eyes landed on the front door of the bar again. He’d dismissed the first glance, but after the second one it was clear that David was expecting someone, but who? If it was Ani, or one of their other mutual friends, he would have said something when he came in. He stayed silent, watching David check his phone again. Now he was sure. He sat back further in his chair and took a drink of water, hesitating to call his friend out for the secrecy. 

“I don’t know,” David finally said after a minute. “I’ve just been busy lately.” 

Jeff was slow to reply, meeting his friend’s eyes before speaking. “That’s not something I hear from you very often.” David scoffed, but Jeff didn’t let him rebuke the statement. “What are you busy with?” David’s eyes went to his phone. “And why the hell are you so spaced out today?” 

He opened his mouth, a quick retort on his tongue, but faltered as he saw who’d just walked into the bar. “It’ll all make sense in a second,” he replied, a relieved smile coming onto his face. 

Jeff shook his head, not quite keeping up with David’s mood swing. “What’ll make sense?” 

The question was lost as the bassist stood up then, nodding for Louna to come join them. 

She’d hesitated upon seeing Jeff sitting with David, unsure that she was really ready to begin the friend introductions. But if David was ready for her to meet Jeff then she knew she had to be comfortable with it. She wove her way between the tables, a bashful smile on her face as David still stood, waiting for her. She shook her head as she put her purse down. “You didn’t have to,” she told him. 

He shrugged and leaned in, kissing her cheeks lightly. “I wanted to.” 

Her face flushed slightly and they finally settled across from Jeff. 

The guitarist wore an amused smile as he looked at David. “And suddenly it does make sense,” he said. 

David shot him a knowing look and gestured between them. “Jeff, this is Louna. Louna, Jeff.” 

They exchanged smiled and the guitarist reached over to take her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

She nodded, meeting his eyes. “Thank you… you too.” She gave David a sideways glance. “Though I wasn’t totally expecting this tonight.” 

Jeff laughed as they dropped hands and he shook his head at David. “Seriously? You didn’t tell her what she was walking into?” 

He glanced between them, shrugging slightly. “I didn’t want to make it a big deal for you to meet.” 

Louna’s smile was gentle and Jeff knew then that her demeanor was pretty laidback. “Oh no,” she replied, teasing David a bit, “definitely no big deal to meet your best friend.” She finished with an eye-roll at Jeff, making him laugh. 

“Okay, I fucked up,” David admitted, slouching in the seat a little. 

Louna shook her head and pulled him back up, reaching to lace their fingers together. “It’s fine,” she reassured him quietly. “But next time, think about how you’d feel walking in to meet my friends and I hadn’t told you they’d be there.” 

They met eyes and David nodded, feeling his stomach drop even further into his chest. He’d made a huge mistake, and was thankful that Louna seemed to be letting it slide. “I’m sorry,” he replied, squeezing her hand. 

She smiled, then leaned over to kiss him lightly, her intuition telling her she wasn’t out of line to do such a thing in front of Jeff. “You’re forgiven,” she replied as she pulled away. 

David smiled, but the moment was broken when Stacey brought the beers to the table. She glanced at Louna, a vague sense of recognition in her eyes. “Don’t tell me… Seabreeze?” 

Louna grinned, laughing as she recalled the night the waitress remembered her from. “Terrific memory,” she said, but shook her head. “I’ll actually have a La Blanche Cheval Blanc.” 

Stacey nodded. “You got it. What size?” 

“22.” 

They shared a smile before Stacey left and Jeff looked amused once again. “Good beer choice,” he commended her. “Did you introduce David to the Black IPA?” 

She glanced at David’s drink before meeting Jeff’s eyes. “Uh, not really?” She looked back to her boyfriend (oh god, did she really just think of him as that? Was it true? They had kissed in front of his best friend and he hadn’t freaked out… but were they official yet?), shoving her doubtful thoughts aside and met his gaze. “Was that what you had on Saturday?” 

Jeff raised an eyebrow then, explicitly understanding now why David had been a no-show for the record store event. 

He nodded, ignoring the look from his friend. “Yeah, it was pretty good… thought I’d give it a second try.” 

Louna smiled and reached for David’s glass. “Since I didn’t get to try it then…” He chuckled as she took a sip. She shrugged as she set the glass back down. “A little bitter for my taste,” she assessed. 

Jeff smirked. “Then you might have to rethink dating him,” he said with a wicked smile at David. 

He groaned, rolling his eyes. “I’m not even,” he replied. 

Louna’s laugh was bright. “I’ll keep an eye out, but I haven’t seen that side yet,” she told the guitarist. 

He nodded at her. “He’ll show you the jaded part… just you wait.” 

Stacey returned then with Louna’s drink. “All right, any appetizers for you or is this going to do it for now?” she asked, setting the beer down. 

They all looked at one another, Louna shaking her head at David before Jeff replied. “I think we’re good for now. Thanks, Stacey.” She smiled and nodded as she left. 

“Probably nothing here you can have anyway,” David said to Louna then. “Maybe some carrot sticks?” 

She smiled, laughing just slightly. “That and the hummus plate,” she told him. 

Jeff looked at her curiously. “Vegetarian?” he ventured. 

“Vegan,” she replied nonchalantly. 

His eyes widened in surprise. “And you make it work?” 

She shrugged. “It’s been about six years running… think I have the hang of it now.” 

Jeff looked at David. “Any changes in your future?” 

David swallowed his mouthful of beer, but Louna answered before he could reply. 

“Oh please,” she said, “like you’re going to make that huge lifestyle change after what? Our fifth date?” She scoffed. “Get back to me in two years… maybe.” 

David laughed as he put his beer down, enjoying the look on his friend’s face. It seemed as though Jeff was surprised to hear that not only did Louna not expect him to adopt the lifestyle, but that they’d already reached their fifth date, let alone made it to the third. He smirked to himself as he looked over at Louna, appreciating her brazen attitude toward his friend. “I guess I’ll keep that two year mark in mind,” he told her. They exchanged a look, both seeming to appraise the other’s sincerity of the statements they made. 

Jeff stayed silent, glancing surreptitiously between them, feeling surprised that David had made such a remark. He hadn’t heard the bassist talk about a long relationship in years, so he knew there had to be something special with Louna. He couldn’t help but be curious about what had drawn them together, and how they had even met. However, even as he thought it, he recalled they’d been out with Anicee together for some ill-fated ride. How then, had they recovered from that? He dismissed the query, knowing it wasn’t his place to ask such a question and dig at memories that might have been best left alone. 

“We’ll see if you make it that far,” came Louna’s retort to David. 

Jeff openly laughed at the statement and David looked defiantly at his friend. “I think that’s a challenge I’m willing to accept,” he said, reaching for his drink and taking a large sip. 

Louna smiled, holding out her glass toward David. “Bring it,” she said. 

He toasted his glass with hers and smirked. “You’re on.” 

Jeff shook his head then, seeing they both had an air of stubbornness that might not let them break things off when they needed, but he could also see that a breakup probably wouldn’t necessarily be inevitable. It seemed that David would want to make this relationship last, and that was important. He took a long drink as the moment held between the couple and had to laugh at Louna’s next words. 

“And what song?” 

David shot Jeff another look as the guitarist laughed. 

“Dude, you already told her about your song thing?” He shook his head amusedly as David glowered. 

“It’s a thing, okay? She would’ve found out about it sooner or later…” 

“Oh bullshit… does Frank know about the song thing?” 

He rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed with Jeff’s reaction. “Frank’s never needed to know about the song thing, nor would he care about it… like you seem to,” he replied, then finally turned back to Louna. “It’s Pearl Jam, Black.” 

She nodded, having known it was an easy song to guess. Thought she’d been too young to appreciate the band at their height, her father had played enough of the albums to make her a fan later in life. It wasn’t surprising then, that she always seemed to gravitate to rock music and guys who looked like they could be in bands, or actually was in David’s case. Her stomach suddenly constricted at the thought of introducing David to her family, wondering what they’d think of him and his career and lifestyle. Her sister had already given her an earful when she’d finally confessed to why she’d been so distracted during the Thursday night dinner. She’d ended up going to see Em on Sunday afternoon, after spending the rest of Saturday with David. 

They’d finished at the restaurant and rode back to the city, stopping to have one more drink before parting ways for the night. They’d both been reluctant to say good night, but she had to keep telling herself that less was more in the beginning. So she’d spent Sunday with her sister and family, then gone home to find flowers sticking out of her mailbox. Her neighbor, Luc, had been coming out for a smoke when she found them and said he’d let a long-haired guy on a motorcycle into the building earlier. She’d just grinned and shook her head, realizing that David was going to be full of surprises for her. 

“God, this song always takes me back,” Jeff said then. “Being thirteen and just shredding with it.” 

Louna blushed then, taking a drink of beer and staring at the glass while she waited for the moment to pass. It stalled though, as Jeff had seen her reaction to his comment. 

“Wait,” he said, “how old were you when it came out?” 

She licked her lips, not knowing the exact year the album had been released. “Um, probably about three or four.” 

Jeff’s eyes widened and he looked at David for confirmation. 

The bassist shrugged, having quickly come to terms with the age difference. They’d spent enough time together already for him to see that she had her life together and her age wasn’t going to matter to him. They’d already gotten over it; he hoped his friends could do the same. He swallowed a drink of beer and circled his hands around the glass. “It isn’t a big deal,” he said. “Don’t make it one.” 

Jeff looked doubtful and Louna shifted uncomfortably beside David, still looking down at her glass. 

David squeezed her hand in reassurance. “We’re fine with it… why should it even matter?” 

Jeff finally shook his head. “It shouldn’t.” He paused. “It’s cool… I was just surprised.” He smirked then. “But you do realize your favorite Prince album came out before she was born…” 

David rolled his eyes. “I’m well aware.” 

“Was that Purple Rain?” Louna’s voice was quiet, but David’s gaze immediately snapped to her. 

“Yeah, how’d you know?” 

She smiled, feeling less anxious about him meeting her father. “That’s one of my dad’s favorites,” she told him. “We watch it every Boxing Day… this weird family tradition we have.” 

He smiled widely. “I like it… might have to crash that party,” he said with a wink. 

She laughed, shifting a little closer to him. “I’ll see if I can get a plus-one status for the event. It’s usually a pretty strict VIP policy,” she replied smoothly. 

Jeff laughed at them in between sips of beer. Louna matched David more than she knew and he was glad they’d connected, no matter how it had come about. 

“I’ll count on you to sneak me on the guest list then,” David said, then leaned in and kissed her softly. 

Louna melted into the kiss and hummed contently when David pulled away, her eyes bright. There were myriad things she could’ve said then, but she knew the grip she held on David’s hand would tell him everything. 

He returned the gesture and waited only a few seconds before returning his attention to Jeff. He was relieve the introduction had gone so well and then wondered when he’d be able to have her meet the rest of the band. All at once his content mood derailed, realizing he had to tell Louna that he’d be gone for the next few weeks. It had been a nice six weeks at home, but there were festivals to play and other band obligations to fill that couldn’t be ignored because he’d finally found a relationship. This trip would be the first real test for them, but he knew he shouldn’t worry because Louna had already proven she was up for the challenge his life presented. She just had to trust that he was reciprocating what she offered him, and things would be all right. 

The silence that had held over the table while he was thinking had turned a bit awkward, neither Jeff nor Louna being comfortable to start another conversation, instead waiting for David to break the interlude. He took a drink and fixed his eyes on the guitarist. “So, any plans for later tonight?” he asked. 

Jeff shrugged, spinning his almost empty glass on the coaster. “Same old,” he replied. “Probably should get to Mangiafoco and see if they need any help with dinner service.” 

Louna looked attentive then. “You’re part of Mangiafoco?” 

He nodded. “I’m the main owner,” he explained. “Have two partners who invested, but I fronted the money and the ideas,” he said with a smile. 

“I love that place,” she said then. “I had a friend who insisted they cater her bridal shower.” She laughed. “I think I picked up ten pizzas and about seven kilos of mozzarella.” 

“Shit, I think I remember that,” Jeff said. “We joked about just making the biggest mozzarella ball possible and putting it into a bucket for pick-up.” 

They all laughed and Louna nodded. “I could barely get it out of my car into her house… and my car smelled like pizza for a week and a half. It was fucking torture!” 

He smiled, but shook his head. “So okay, being vegan… can you really enjoy pizza?” 

She made a face, shrugging. “I’m probably missing out because of the cheese,” she conceded, “but the chef’s at Mangiafoco do a damn good job on the vegan pizza. I appreciate you even offer it because most places wouldn’t even think to.” 

He nodded. “We didn’t at first, but enough people asked so the chef decided to try… glad you think it’s good.” 

She smiled wryly. “Just don’t try to taste test it against real pizza.” 

Jeff laughed. “No shit.” He finished his beer then and reached for his wallet. 

David waved him off. “I got this one,” he said. 

“Sure?” 

“Yeah, go.” 

He nodded as he stood up, offering his hand to Louna again. “It was really nice to meet you,” he told her. 

She smiled as she shook his hand, this time with more confidence. “You too.” 

They dropped hands and Jeff stepped away, pushing his chair into the table as he looked at David. “See you at the airport Tuesday?” 

He nodded somewhat begrudgingly. “Yep, bright and early,” he replied. 

Jeff smirked. “Don’t be put out by your job or anything.” He winked at Louna. “Bye guys.” 

“Bye, Jeff,” she said. She didn’t let her voice betray the questions that immediately flooded her mind upon hearing that David was flying somewhere. Jeff was right; it was his job and she would have to get used to it. 

“Later,” David said, waving slightly. 

Jeff walked away and as soon as he was out of earshot, Louna turned to David, poised to ask her questions, but he cut her off. 

“We’re playing festival gigs in Europe for about a week and a half,” he said. “Leaving Tuesday and getting back Saturday of the next week.” He looked down at his glass, wrapping his hands around its base. He could feel Louna processing the information. He knew it wasn’t fair to start a relationship and then up and leave for two weeks, but that was his life. 

She nodded silently, seeing David’s knuckles tighten against the cup. It was clear he was unhappy with what he was telling her, and she didn’t want to add to that emotion. She set her hand lightly on his arm, making him look up and meet her gaze. “It’s okay,” she told him, honesty ringing in her voice. “It’s your job… you don’t have to feel bad about it.” 

He sighed slightly, grateful that she was taking the news in stride, but was she saying it just to appease him? 

“And at least this time when you ignore me for a week I’ll know you have a good reason,” she teased him. 

“Ohhh…” David met her eyes, seeing them sparkle with amusement and he shook his head. “I guess I deserved that,” he replied. 

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. “You did, and hopefully that’s the last time.” 

He gave her a doubtful look. “You underestimate my ability to put my foot in my mouth,” he said. 

She laughed. “Then that’s something I’ll help you work on.” She finished her beer and pushed the glass away, looking at him expectantly. “Now are we continuing this evening or should I see what my girls are up to?” 

David shrugged. “Up to you, but I do have comp tickets for a couple different shows tonight.” 

She smiled and shook her head. “That is an unfair carrot to dangle, Monsieur Desrosiers,” she said. 

He grinned. “So it worked?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Of course it worked… where to first?” 

He kissed her lightly, then finished his beer. “Wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you,” he replied. 

She rolled her eyes again and picked up her purse as David left a few bills on the table, the amount more than covering the beers they’d had. “Lead the way,” she told him. 

He grinned and stood up with her, wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked out together. “Gladly.” 

****

# # #

Silence settled over the office as Louna shut down her computer and gathered her things to leave. She’d stayed later at work that night, not only because there was a project deadline the next day, but because she needed a distraction. She couldn’t let her thoughts wander too far from her work and her diet and her friends’ trivial dramas because she knew inevitably that they’d land on David and he was in a different country. And that country was on another continent, with fifteen thousand screaming girls asking to marry him. She shook herself from her thoughts and shut off the office lights, making sure the door locked behind her; she knew she’d be the first one there the next morning, but the routines were the only thing she was holding together right then.

David had been gone for a week, and she still had to get through four more days without him. They’d had a quick dinner together the night before he’d left, and their communication since had been minimal. She didn’t want to make him feel bad for being gone, and the few messages and emails he’d sent were sweet and silly and made her miss him even more. 

Today, however, she found herself a little more emotional when she thought about what he might be doing, and that’s how she realized just how much she was missing him. It seemed entirely ridiculous that she’d fallen so hard in their two short weeks together, but it had happened all the same. She sighed in resignation as she left the office and started her walk to the Metro, focusing on the busy city around her as she went. The usual bustle of Montreal was a welcome distraction because it reminded her that no matter who much she felt that her life was changing, the rest of the world continued to move right along. Her work and clients didn’t know or care that she was now dating an internationally known musician, much less that she was heartsick over his absence from the city. She had to not wallow in the feeling and continue as normal. That wasn’t to say she couldn’t feel it at all, because she’d go even crazier if that was the case. It was simply that she couldn’t let the feeling consume her. 

The familiar jolting stop of the Metro jarred her from the thoughts she’d been lost in and she was only half surprised that her internal autopilot had kicked on and she was already two stops from where she got out. It was amazing how time could pass so fast or slow in certain situations, and she was happy to find it going quickly tonight. It gave her hope that the next few days wouldn’t be as bad as she’d thought. Maybe, just maybe, she wouldn’t be a complete wreck when David finally got back. 

She exited the subway a few minutes later and quickly walked to her apartment, waving hi to Luc who was smoking out on the stoop. 

“Where’s motorcycle dude?” he asked, eyeing her curiously as she dug out her keys. 

“Europe,” she replied, finally snagging the bundle from where it had fallen beneath her lunch bag at the bottom of her tote bag. 

“What? Really?” He turned to look at her as she opened the front door of the building. 

She nodded absently, her thoughts again tilting to focus on her boyfriend’s absence. “Yeah… he’s playing some festivals over there.” Luc stared at her and she was abruptly aware that she’d said too much. She didn’t need her weird older neighbor knowing who she was dating. Luc wasn’t a creep or anything, in fact he had a wife and a son, and on more than one occasion she’d had Luc’s son water her plants for her while she’d been gone, but she needed to maintain some privacy about her relationship with David. It was too new for her to be offering the information so freely. She shrugged then. “Or something. Tell Eddie & Nancy I said hi.” She barely gave Luc time to nod in acknowledgment before she stepped inside and went up the flight of stairs to her apartment. She hoped he wouldn’t put the pieces together of who David was, but with Luc it was always a gamble. Maybe he would and maybe he wouldn’t; she didn’t want to find out tonight. Instead, she wanted to do the only other thing that would for sure get her mind off her emotions. She wanted to ride. 

She quickly changed her clothes, slipping on old blue jeans and a long-sleeve black t-shirt before tugging on her boots and leather jacket. She tucked her wallet and phone into the inside pocket of the jacket and grabbed her helmet and keys on the way back out the door. Even though she was sure Luc was inside by then, she still felt relief going through the back door of the complex to the parking area off the alley. She carefully wheeled her motorcycle out from beside her car and slid onto it before putting on the helmet. Already she could feel her energy dissipating and she knew it would only even out further with the actual ride. She started the engine and let it warm up for a few moments as she thought over the route she’d take around the city. It needed to be a relatively short ride because she could already see clouds and long shadows from the buildings. She didn’t hesitate any longer. She kicked the bike into gear and rolled the throttle; letting her doubts and despair trail behind her with the bike’s exhaust fumes. 

Forty minutes later when she finally cut back east through the city after chasing the sunset as long as she could, her head was clear. Her only focus was on the motorcycle beneath her and the steady rhythm of the song pumping through her helmet. The mix she’d put on was one of some 90s rock favorites that always reminded her of her dad. She needed to get out and ride with him before too long; they’d talked about a trip together the last time he’d called and now she could definitely look forward to a trip up to their cabin at the lake. The thought made her smile and she reminded herself to check in with her father later that week. She took the next turn due east and followed the main road before finally making a few turns and winding back to her apartment. The ride had been exactly what she needed. Her thoughts were settled, her emotions had evened out, and she was feeling better about David being out of town for four more days. It had been a lie when she told him it would be easier to take his non-communication this time, because he at least had a valid excuse now. 

She smiled to herself as she finally came down the alley to the parking area and slowed to a stop in front of her car. The evening was quiet around her and she shut off the motorcycle then pulled off her helmet. The breeze ruffled her hair and she breathed deep. She let the air settle in her lungs as she closed her eyes, her imagination taking her to a forest with a starlit sky. The moon hung high over the trees and the sounds of the night fell around her peacefully, until the sound of a siren broke the spell and brought her back to reality. So much for that escapism. 

She sighed and slid off the motorcycle, pushing it next to her car in the tight space and looping her helmet over her arm. She looked back down the alley, feeling too tired to go back to her place and deal with making dinner. Instead, she walked around the building to the small café on the opposite corner and got a salad to go. She was thankful that a guy she didn’t know too well was cashiering, because she had no energy for small talk right then. Ten minutes later she was keying into the front door of her building and looking forward to eating dinner on her couch and watching trashy TV. Halfway to her door, just as she’d taken the last step on the staircase, she realized she hadn’t checked her mailbox, and she knew she probably had bills. She looked over her shoulder to the entryway, fighting with herself. ‘Just go get your fucking mail,’ she told her feet, but her hands countered, whining about carrying too much already, and the strap of the helmet was cutting into her arm. She shook the thoughts off, going to her door and dumping everything onto the kitchen counter before finally going back to the mailbox. 

Couldn’t the bills have waited until the morning? She rolled her eyes and opened the door of the slot, frowning slightly as it was much fuller than she expected. How much junk mail had she gotten? She pulled out the stack on top and her heart jumped when she saw a package with an international stamp on it. She tugged the bulky envelope from the other mail and stared at her address written on the front of it in handwriting she didn’t recognize. Was it possible? Her eyes went to the return address; an unnamed PO Box with a Montreal postal code. It had to be. 

Hurriedly she pulled the rest of the mail out, shut the box, and went back up to her door. She locked it behind her and dropped all the other mail beside her salad. She studied the envelope again, but except for the international postage, there was no indication of who it was from. She cut it open with scissors, careful to go along the top fold of the package, and grinned when she finally saw what was inside. 

Her reverie, however, was interrupted with a chime from her phone and she realized she was still wearing her jacket. She pulled it off and extracted the phone and wallet, discarding them on the counter before throwing the jacket on the nearby armchair and kicking off her boots. She checked her phone and saw a message from her sister, which could wait til later. She washed her hands then and took her salad and the envelope to the couch. She stuffed a tomato in her mouth then emptied the envelope onto her coffee table. 

Six postcards, a dozen guitar picks, two candy bars, and a few packages of tea spilled out. She picked up one of the postcards, a generic picture of Germany on the front. She flipped it over and smiled, seeing her name written across the top in all uppercase. The message was short: _8:42 AM I’m barely awake but Rock AM Ring here we go! More picks for your new collection!_ A smiley face followed and just below it was David’s signature with a heart beside it. She ran her finger over his name and couldn’t help the huge smile on her face. She had not expected this package at all, but it had arrived at the perfect time. It was just what she needed to get her through the next few days, as she was certain now that he was missing her just as much as she was missing him.


	7. Part Seven

 

“Bye Seb!” Jeff and David both waved at the guitarist as he closed the car door and walked to the block of townhouses, lugging his suitcase up the steps as the car pulled away. David stifled a yawn as the car merged back into traffic and headed toward Jeff’s house. 

“You gonna make it home?” Jeff asked, his voice slightly teasing. 

David smirked. “Probably not… I barely slept on that flight back.” He shook his head. “Just thinking about too much shit.” 

The guitarist nodded and a few minutes of silence fell between them before he spoke again. “Going to see Louna soon?” 

“Yeah, tomorrow.” He half smiled. “Figured I wouldn’t be good company tonight and she probably had plans anyway.” He shrugged. “Maybe give me a chance to kick this jet lag a little.” 

“No shit,” Jeff replied with a nod. “You’d think we’d all get used to it by now.” 

“I think mentally I am, but my body hates it every fucking time,” he said, then covered another yawn. 

Jeff laughed. “Exactly.” They let the conversation lapse after that and fifteen minutes later the car pulled up at Jeff’s condo. They shared tired smiles that made him laugh and shake his head. “Don’t fall asleep and miss your stop, okay?” 

David shrugged one shoulder. “Try not to,” he replied. 

He laughed again. “All right… beers next Friday?” 

“For sure,” he said, nodding. “Later, man.” 

“Later.” 

Jeff climbed out of the car, retrieved his suitcase, and a minute later the car was back on the road. It took David a few blocks to realize that the route the driver was taking to his apartment would drive almost right by Louna’s neighborhood. He’d told her he wouldn’t see her until the next day, because he was feeling pretty wrecked from all the travel, but since she was right on the way…

He pulled his phone from his pocket and sent the message without thinking. _Are you home?_ He stared at the screen, hoping she’d answer quickly, and it would be the reply he wanted. The seconds dragged by and he chewed his lip, realizing just how much he wanted to see her. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow because if he didn’t see her tonight he wouldn’t get any sleep. 

_Yeah. Aren’t you on a plane???_

He grinned. _Not anymore!_

“Hey, change of plans,” he told the driver, leaning forward in the seat. 

The guy met David’s eyes just momentarily in the rearview mirror. “Sir, I’m meant to take you home.” 

“I know, but we’re driving right past the place I want to go instead,” he replied. “Think you can make an exception?” 

The driver met his eyes again. “Right past the new location?” 

“A couple blocks east off Notre Dame, on Saint Marguerite,” he said. He could see the driver thinking about the request and then finally nodding. 

“You’ll get home from there?” 

“Yeah, absolutely,” he replied, happy the driver had complied. A few minutes later the car circled through the narrow one-way streets and David finally answered Louna’s earlier message of _Not anymore? Did you jump out?!_

_Maybe… check your front door:)_

The car pulled to the curb as he pointed out the building and he had his seatbelt unbuckled and the door open as soon as the car stopped. He slung his backpack over his shoulders and handed the driver a twenty after he pulled the suitcase from the trunk. “Thank you,” David told him. “Have a good one.” 

“Thank you sir, you too.” 

“David?” 

Louna’s disbelieving voice came from behind him and he turned to face her with a grin. She leaned in the doorway of the building, wearing a t-shirt and yoga pants, her hair falling over her shoulders as she shook her head at him. He laughed as he pulled the suitcase up the stoop and stopped in front of her. 

“I thought your flight got in later tonight,” she said, confusion in her eyes. 

He shrugged it off. “I lied. I thought I was gonna be too wrecked to come see you… but I couldn’t wait.” He hoped she wouldn’t be mad, because he was being absolutely honest. He was rewarded with her quiet laugh. 

“You’re crazy,” she told him. 

He shrugged again. “For to be,” he said, “but it looks like you’re stuck with me because my ride just left.” 

Louna glanced at the car that had pulled away then back to David with a smirk. “There’s worse things that could happen,” she told him, then pushed up from the doorway, holding the door open for him to come inside the building. 

He followed her up the short staircase and down the hall to the second door, which she’d left propped open. 

Louna waited until David had come inside and pushed his luggage beside the door to lock it behind them then look at him expectantly. “Is there a reason you haven’t kissed me yet?” 

He grinned, laughing as he dropped the backpack to the floor. “Fuck no.” He closed the space between them and their lips met heatedly, Louna’s hands reaching to thread through the long hair at the back of his neck. He slid his hands over her waist, her hips pushing into his with slight movement. He broke the kiss after a few long moments and her smile was sated. 

“There’s the greeting I was hoping for,” she said. 

David hummed in amusement. “More where that came from,” he replied, circling his fingertips over the small of her back. 

She gave him a wicked grin. “What I like to hear.” 

They kissed again, this time a little slower and more languid, David sucking her lower lip slightly as she yielded to him. He pulled her closer, inhaling deeply and feeling her chest against his. She hummed contently as she leaned against him, his tongue dipping into her mouth a bit. They continued to kiss for another minute before Louna pulled away, wrinkling her nose slightly. 

“You kinda stink like an airplane,” she told him, having noticed that he didn’t have the familiar citrusy scent on his hair or skin. 

David laughed, letting her pull away further. “I hoped you wouldn’t notice,” he said. 

She shook her head, making a face. “You want to go shower?” 

“Is that a request or an offer?” he asked. 

She pursed her lips. “More of a request,” she confessed after a second, then frowned. “Sorry.” 

He shook his head. “It’s okay, I should.” 

She looked torn then, frowning more. “Shit, no…” she said, shaking her head, “that was really fucking rude of me. You came straight here instead of just going home and-” 

David leaned in abruptly to kiss her firmly then pull away just slightly. “And I’m grateful that you’d even offer your shower the first time I’ve ever come over,” he told her. “Is there a towel in the bathroom or do you need to get me one?” 

She smiled bashfully. “I’ll get you one. Do you need shower stuff or do you have…” She trailed off as he pulled away and reached for his suitcase. For a second she was terrified that she’d pissed him off so badly that he was going to walk out the door, but then she realized he was just moving it to get out what he needed. 

“I have stuff,” he said, standing back up with a travel bag in his hand. “Did you have dinner yet?” He shook his head in disbelief at himself. “Because I’m starving, even though it feels like it’s one in the morning.” 

She laughed. “We can get something after you shower… get you back on a normal schedule.” 

He smiled wryly. “That’ll be a new one.” 

They kissed lightly again and Louna showed him to the bathroom, handing him a towel before he shut the door. She took a step back and listened as the water turned on moments later, unable to remember the last time she’d had someone stay with her and use her shower. It was a weird realization and she dismissed it, glad that David had come over to see her. 

A chime from the living room pulled her away from lingering outside the bathroom any longer and she found her phone on the coffee table, displaying a few texts. All the messages were from friends about their brunch plans tomorrow. She frowned at them, not really wanting to do anything now that David was back, but she’d already said she’d be there. That plan had been made when she thought she wouldn’t see David until Sunday afternoon – giving him the chance to recover from the travel and jetlag. Now everything was up in the air. Would he stay the night with her? When was the last time she’d washed her sheets? Fuck she wasn’t prepared for this night at all. She didn’t even have condoms. 

Thoughts continued to race through her head as she stared down at her phone, hating that she had to worry about brunch the next day. Sometimes she loved to be social and soak up the company of her friends, but lately she was more content to spend time at home or with friends just one-on-one. It was easier than being in a group and worrying about fitting in and her reputation and all that. 

She sighed, answering affirmatively that she’d be at the brunch at noon with a vegan friendly dish and bakery goodies, since she’d already bought them. She switched her phone to silent then, glancing at the time before she locked the screen: ten minutes to eight o’clock. She knew the café across the street stayed open until 11pm on Saturday, and same with the small market up on Notre Dame. She had no idea what David would want to eat; for all she knew he’d be happy with a bowl of cereal and fruit. She wandered to her kitchen, opening her fridge to see what she had to offer and came up disappointed. She knew her vegan diet probably wouldn’t settle his appetite, but she could at least be gracious and offer to make him something. She closed the fridge and leaned against the counter; or maybe since he’d basically invited himself over, she could talk him into ordering take-out from her favorite place and she could drive them there and then offer to pay for dessert from the creamery on the way back. That certainly seemed like the best idea, but could she pull off the flawless execution? Maybe. 

“You look like you’re scheming.” 

David’s quiet voice snapped her from the thoughts and she laughed. “You caught me… wondering if I could convince you to get take-out from Aux Vivres then stop for dessert on the way back.” She decided to try the honest route since he’d been so candid earlier. It was a rare thing to witness that sometimes, and she had to appreciate it when it happened. 

David smiled and shrugged, his wet hair curling around his neck as he reached to adjust his glasses. “Whatever you want to do,” he replied. 

She blinked hard as she studied him, not really thinking about what he’d just said because somehow his appearance seemed off to her. After a moment she realized she’d never seen him without some kind of hat or helmet on, and the glasses were different too. He must’ve only worn contacts and sunglasses around her before. She dragged her eyes away, suddenly self-conscious that she wasn’t wearing a hint of make-up and had only thrown on a sports bra because she’d gone for a walk earlier. David hadn’t said a word though, and clearly he’d kissed her because those things didn’t matter to him. He’d just been happy to see her. 

“I think you’re as spacey as I am tonight,” David said after another few moments of silence. He could tell that she was thinking hard, but her head seemed to be in a different place. Had it been a bad idea to come see her? He didn’t want to invade her space so much, but they’d confessed more than once how they were missing each other. His postcards laid out on her coffee table told him as much, so what was he misreading? 

She shook her head. “Sorry, just realizing I look like a mess,” she rolled her eyes at herself, “and made you go shower.” 

David shook his head as he stepped toward her. “Hardly. It made me feel more human, and you’re not a mess at all.” He reached out to tuck her hair over her shoulder. “Beautiful as usual.” He leaned in and punctuated the statement with a kiss. 

Her cheeks flushed as he pulled away and she looked down, wringing her fingers. “Thank you,” she said quietly. 

“You’re welcome,” he replied simply. “Now how about we do this food thing while I’m still awake?” 

She laughed and nodded. “Fair enough.” She stepped over to the small desk in the living room and opened a drawer, picking out a folded piece of yellow paper that she handed to him. 

David stared at it for a second before realizing it was a menu. “Bonny’s? I thought you wanted Aux Vivres?” 

She shrugged. “This place is closer… and faster,” she said. “And they have more options for you since it isn’t strictly vegan. You can have real cheese,” she teased him. 

He laughed as he opened the menu. “Lucky me… just don’t moo constantly while I eat it.” 

She grinned. “Never.” 

Half an hour later, they returned from their take-out adventure and settled on the couch to eat together, since Louna didn’t have a proper kitchen table. She cleared the coffee table of his postcards from Europe, stacking them up and tucking them onto her bookshelf next to the dish she’d put all the guitar picks in. He smiled when he noticed it, happy she’d kept the tokens and realizing he needed to give her the second batch of picks he’d collected. They were safely tucked away in his backpack, in another envelope with more postcards; he’d run out of time to mail them and figured an in-person delivery might be sweeter anyway. 

“So tell me about the shows,” she said, once she’d finally settled on the couch and powered on her stereo. 

David recognized the Muse CD and swallowed the bite of burrito he’d taken. “God, they went so fast… I always forget that with festivals like that you end up watching more shows than actually playing, which is great for me.” He smiled. “Never pass up live music… but Pierre’s missing time with his family and Jeff and Chuck always have things going on…” He shrugged. “But the shows were amazing. We had so many fans there.” 

She nodded, taking a bite of her curried vegetables. “Do you think you’re more popular in Europe than you are here?” 

He shook his head. “Maybe not here, but in the US for sure.” 

She frowned. “You don’t have a fanbase there?” 

He shrugged. “We do, but it’s different. We’ve never been able to crack that market like we have other places… but those other places make up for it, and we can always do Warped Tour when we want to, so it evens out.” 

She laughed. “God, Warped Tour… I think I went once in high school because I was obsessed with Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and Rise Against.” She shook her head. “And that seems like a million years ago.” 

David smiled. “Nah… probably like 2006. We were on in 2005 with RJA but Rise Against headlined the next year because their album had just come out.” 

“How do you remember something like that?” she asked, genuinely intrigued that he could recall such details about the bands. 

He shrugged. “It’s my thing.” 

She nodded, taking another bite and chewing slowly. “So, why didn’t you guys play that year?” she asked, when David hadn’t said anything more. 

He dropped his eyes from hers. “That was the beginning of the year from hell…” he replied slowly, then glanced at her. Her eyes held a certain curiosity and he knew he wouldn’t get away with such a vague response. He held back the sigh that came with the truth he was about to impart. “Pierre’s brother and Jeff’s uncle both had cancer, Seb and Chuck went through really horrible break-ups with people they thought they were going to marry…” He shook his head. “And our major label in the US was pushing hard to put out another album and threatening with a breach of contract lawsuit if we didn’t do something.” 

Louna frowned as she listened to David’s words. She couldn’t imagine going through all that. “God that’s terrible… where were you during everything?” 

His laugh was weak. “Hiding at home and going through my own personal shit.” He aimlessly pushed a tomato around on his plate, hesitating before he decided that he could trust her with the truth. “Really I thought I was just becoming totally fat and lazy, but it turned out I had some thyroid thing that’s super common and makes you gain a ridiculous amount of weight if it isn’t treated.” He made a face. “That’s like twenty pounds I don’t miss.” 

She stared at him, dumbfounded. “Fuck, that does sound like hell for all of you… did everything sort of get back to normal?” Her last question was hesitant, but David nodded. 

He swallowed the bite of food and met her eyes again. “We all made it out alive,” he reassured her, then yawned suddenly, unable to hold in the sleepy feeling any longer. His body was telling him he needed to be in bed and asleep, but the clock still told him otherwise. It was just after nine and to get back on a regular schedule he needed to stay awake a couple more hours. “Shit, sorry,” he apologized, waving off the yawn. “Maybe you should’ve just taken me home.” 

She smiled. “Nah… more fun trying to keep you awake. How’s the burrito?” 

He looked up and met her smile as he swallowed a mouthful of the rice, beans, cheese, and veggies. “Cheesy,” he replied. 

She grinned. “Should I moo?” 

He laughed. “Knock yourself out.” 

They laughed together then and finished their food while David told her about the best bands he’d seen during the festivals. Time slipped past and before long they’d chosen a movie to watch while they ate dessert, David assuring her that a ride home after the movie was fine. They settled together on the couch, David slouching down and stretching his legs onto the ottoman Louna pushed over. She settled against him after she started the movie, easily fitting into the pocket beneath his arm. He absently twisted her hair in his fingers as the movie played and she listened to his steady breaths and heartbeat, glad she hadn’t spent the evening alone. 

Halfway through the movie she became suddenly aware that David’s movements had ceased and his breathing had become slow and deep. Slowly, she pulled away from him and looked to his face, his head tilted against the back of the couch and his glasses sliding down slightly as he slept. She couldn’t help smiling, and knew there was no way he was making it home that night. She tucked the quilted afghan around him and moved to the other side of the couch, not wanting to wake him just yet. He looked peaceful and almost younger with his features so relaxed. She studied his face then, eyes tracing over the faint scar on his forehead and the tiny holes where his piercings used to be. It still surprised her to see the old pictures of him with so much jewelry and spiky short hair. She was so used to his longer hair and almost hipster vibe that it felt incongruent to see him as what she considered to be ‘mall punk.’ She knew it had been the look at the time, and probably somewhat dictated by the record companies and artist management, but somehow she knew David had never quite fit the mold. She wondered if he would ever fit any mold; she hoped not, because she didn’t either. 

Louna untucked herself from the couch an hour later when the movie finally finished and took a few minutes to clean up the kitchen and rearrange a couple things in her bedroom. She’d decided that since there was no reason to drive David home that night, it wouldn’t be fair to relegate him to the couch either. She grabbed the throw pillows from her armchair and took them to her bed, stuffing them beneath one of the regular pillows so there were two layers, not just one. Finally, she went back to the living room; David hadn’t stirred at all since he’d fallen asleep. She could tell he’d been exhausted, but hadn’t realized how much so. 

She touched his shoulder gently. “David…” She drew out his name, tapping her fingers lightly as she tried to wake him. 

He responded after a few moments, blinking sleepily as he lifted his head to look at her. “Oh… shit.” 

She laughed softly. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.” 

He shook his head, instantly dismissing the offer. “No… I’ll sleep out here.” 

“No,” she replied firmly. “You’re coming to bed. That’s an order.” 

He stared at her, blinking slowly as his muddled brain searched for a reply. He was coming up blank. 

Louna pushed the afghan aside and trailed her hand down his arm, linking their fingers together. “Come on.” He nodded and stood up, following her silently into the bedroom where she gestured to the left side of the bed, nearest the window. “All yours,” she told him. “And I don’t sleep naked, but that doesn’t mean you can’t.” 

He laughed, squeezing her hand. “I’ll keep my ass covered.” He leaned over then and kissed the corner of her mouth. “Thank you.” 

She smiled, nodding. “Welcome.” They dropped hands and she watched him walk to the side of the bed and pull his jeans and t-shirt off before slipping beneath the covers. She changed into shorts and a tank top, switching on her bedside lamp then turning off the overhead light. David’s eyes were already closed when she climbed in beside him. She shook her head at how tired he was. “Glasses?” she asked. 

He dragged his eyes open, realizing that he was still wearing them. He half smiled. “Too late now,” he murmured, refusing to unbury himself from the blankets he’d tucked into. 

She shook her head again and carefully pulled them from his face, setting them on her pile of ‘to be read’ books on her nightstand. “This okay?” she asked, looking back to him. 

“Mm… m’used to a moving two by six box,” he told her, his eyes closed again. “This is luxury.” 

She laughed. “I wouldn’t call my full size bed luxury, but we can debate the finer points later.” 

“…kay.” 

She smiled, realizing that he was seconds away from being back to sleep and somehow it seemed fitting that their first night together wasn’t some wildly endless, sex-filled orgy, given both their reputations. Probably none of their friends would believe that they’d simply slept during their first night, but that’s how it went sometimes. 

She watched David for another minute or two then grabbed her book, settling down to read before she gave in to sleep. She felt him shift beside her, one of his knees drawing up to press against hers and she smiled, incredibly glad she hadn’t offered to take him home after all. 

****

# # #

David stretched languidly as he finally woke up, the glaze of sleep lifting as he realized he was not in his own bed, nor was he in a rolling death trap of a tour bus. He squinted, trying to find context within Louna’s bedroom, and maybe his glasses. He couldn’t remember taking them off, or really even coming to bed, so it wasn’t surprising that he couldn’t place the frames. He stifled a yawn into the pillow, wondering if he could go back to sleep, but the smells of coffee and something cooking made it impossible for the feeling to settle again. He heard quiet footfalls a minute later, but he kept his eyes closed. The bed dipped slightly then as Louna sat back on the mattress; he couldn’t help opening his eyes to look at her. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail and her oversized sweatshirt had slid to one side, exposing the delicate curve of her neck and smooth arch of her collarbone. There was no way in hell Jeff would believe that he hadn’t had sex with her the first night he’d stayed over, and because of that he vowed to himself never to bring it up. He smiled then, watching her take a drink of coffee, her hands wrapped carefully around the mug.

Louna met his gaze with a knowing smile. “Finally decide to wake up?” she asked. 

He shrugged a shoulder, still buried beneath the blankets and sheets. “Maybe… is your coffee vegan?” 

She laughed, kicking his shin lightly. “Ouais…” she replied, sticking her tongue out at him for the smart-ass question. “All coffee is vegan… just depends what you put in it. I have soy creamer.” 

He smirked. “Good thing I take it black.” 

She rolled her eyes and took another drink of the hot beverage. It had been surprising to her how easy it was to have David there. She’d barely noticed him in bed with her and it had taken all her will power to get out of bed earlier and make the casserole she was taking to brunch. She glanced at the clock, sensing that David was in no rush to get out of bed, but she had to tell him about her plans, and if she needed to take him home first then they really needed to get moving. His hand was light on her knee and she snapped her gaze back to him. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked quietly, feeling the change in her mood. 

She shook her head slightly. “Nothing’s wrong… I just… before you got back I made brunch plans with friends. I figured we’d catch up after.” She licked her lips. “So now everything’s kind of thrown off. I mean, you can come with me if you want to, but you definitely don’t have to.” All her words came out in a rush and she looked down into her coffee, feeling awkward about the situation. She should’ve brought up her plans the night before, but she didn’t have a chance to. And now they were wasting time in bed because if she was totally honest all she wanted to do was say to hell with her friends and stay right there with David. 

“So you weren’t making me breakfast in bed?” he joked, rubbing her knee lightly. 

She blushed. “No, I-” 

“Louna,” 

She met his eyes, his voice turning a little more serious. 

“Would you like me to come with you to brunch or not?” he asked. 

“I…” she hesitated. “You don’t have to,” she said again. “I mean, since it’s all my friends and I don’t know if we’re ready for that and-” she faltered, looking at his hand still resting on her knee. 

“I know I don’t have to,” he replied, “but do you want me to?” 

She met his eyes again, thinking over the outcomes of her responses. Were they really ready for this? Yes, she’d met Jeff already, but meeting one of David’s friends didn’t compare to him meeting half a dozen of her friends all at once. She didn’t know if she was prepared for the fallout of what the relationship reveal would bring. All her friends knew him and his band, and while it was no big deal to see them around the city occasionally, it was quite another scenario to suddenly show up and announce that they were dating. Yet, how else did she want it to play out? She couldn’t organize something specifically for that occasion, so maybe this was the best way. It would be low key enough, and they had no obligations to stay longer than was necessary. She finally nodded. “I’d like you to.” 

He nodded back. “All right… good thing I have some clean rockstar clothes with me,” he said with a wink. 

She rolled her eyes, feeling at ease with his sarcasm. “Because that’s totally what I’m all concerned about,” she retorted. “God forbid you look like I just dragged you in off St Henri, sprayed some Febreeze, added a beanie, and called it good.” One second of dead silence passed as they looked at each other, then both burst out laughing, Louna nearly spilling coffee onto the bed before she managed to set the mug aside. 

David shook his head, finally sitting up and coughing because he was laughing so hard. “Oh my god…” He was still laughing as he tried to catch his breath and noticed Louna reach up to wipe her eyes, her laughter barely contained. “It’s called Hobo Chic,” he finally told her. “All the rockstars are doing it.” He hardly got the words out before they were laughing again, Louna leaning onto his shoulder, her eyes closed as she giggled helplessly. 

They shared a light kiss when the spell finally passed, Louna reaching up to smooth down his bed-tousled hair. “Might need to borrow my flat-iron,” she teased him. 

He smirked. “That’s what the beanie’s for.” 

They shared a smile and she begrudgingly got up from beside him, glancing at the clock. “Can we be ready in like thirty minutes?” she asked, picking up her mug from the nightstand. 

David stretched his back, raising his arms over his head. “Maybe… do you know where my glasses are?” 

“Mm… you’ll get them back after I put my make-up on,” she said, deliberately not glancing to the frames that were still on her book pile. 

He scoffed. “I’m short-sighted, not blind.” 

She grinned. “There’s a difference?” 

She slipped out of the room before he could reply, leaving him shaking his head. He may have finally met his match for witty comebacks. 

He stood up from the bed a minute later, pulling his discarded jeans and t-shirt back on before sauntering out to the kitchen. He glimpsed Louna in the bathroom on his way; she leaned against the counter, sweeping a make-up brush over her face, her hair still pulled back on her neck. He smiled slightly when he stopped in the kitchen, looking around for a second before he realized there was already an empty mug next to the coffeemaker. He poured a cup and leaned back against the counter, taking a sip. The smell of coffee and baked potatoes hung in the air and he realized the scent came from the oven across the kitchen, where a foil wrapped baking dish sat. 

As he looked at the dish, he wondered about the impending brunch. How many of Louna’s friends would actually be there? Would he know anyone who was there? How big of a deal was it really that they were dating each other? And really what were the chances that her friends would actually know who he was? It felt like their popularity had waned some in their hometown and it could be that none of her friends would even care. He took another drink of coffee. However the brunch ended up, he knew the only thing that truly mattered was whether they were happy together or not. It was their relationship and they couldn’t let anyone else dictate what they could or couldn’t do. That was the bottom line. 

He sipped more of the coffee, his eyes roaming over the kitchen, but all he could really see without his glasses were the vague cabinets and counters, and the collection of cards and pictures and miscellaneous hung on her fridge with various magnets. He smiled when he saw a picture of two adorable brunette little girls. He looked closer and realized they were twins. A forgotten moment popped into his head then as he recalled Frank saying something about the ‘twinsies’ in regard to Louna. What exactly had he said? David couldn’t remember, but this picture on the fridge was definitely not of Louna. However, he could possibly see a family resemblance – her nieces maybe? He knew she had a sister, but she had never explicitly mentioned that they were twins. He looked over the other photos on the fridge, but there were only snaps of friends and scenery. 

“Need to get ready?” 

Louna’s voice startled him and he reeled away from the refrigerator, stepping back until he bumped against the counter, his heel biting into the bottom edge of the cabinet. He winced and looked away. “Um…” He tried to think through the fleeting pain, feeling more embarrassed than anything. 

“Oww,” Louna said for him, reaching to touch his arm. “That sounded fucking painful. You okay?” 

He nodded after a moment, looking back at her finally. “Yeah, just… wasn’t paying attention.” He shook his head. 

Louna smirked slightly. “Sure you’re not just blind?” 

She held out his glasses and he laughed, taking the frames from her hand. “Jury might still be out on that,” he replied, putting on the frames. The apartment fell into sharp relief and he could see with perfect clarity through the kitchen, out the window, and to the stunning view she had of the river off her small balcony. He let his eyes focus on the rushing water for a few moments before looking back to her. “Is Em your twin sister?” he asked. 

Louna glanced away briefly, but nodded as she met his eyes again. “She is. What made you ask?” 

He nodded to the fridge. “The picture of the girls… I know it isn’t you and your sister, but I remembered someone asking about twins when you were mentioned.”  
She nodded again. “We’re fraternal. So, even if I didn’t dye my hair you could still tell us apart.” She smiled slightly and shrugged. “Sometimes people think it’s really weird.” She looked at him then, gauging his reaction. 

He made a face and dismissed the judgment. “It isn’t weird… just another thing to make you different.” He shrugged. “But is it true about the twin ESP connection thing?” 

She rolled her eyes and stepped away from him, shaking her head. “Hardly… though neither one of us has been in a life-threatening situation at 3am and woken the other from a dead sleep, so who knows?” Her eyes sparkled with amusement and David laughed.

“Hopefully we never test that theory either,” he replied. 

She smirked. “Please don’t?” She glanced to the clock on the stove then, holding in a sigh. “And now we’re going to be fashionably late.” 

David pushed up from the counter with a smirk. “That’s what happens when you date a rockstar.” He winked and discarded his near-empty mug by the sink before getting his suitcase from next to the door. 

Louna shook her head, only slightly amused with David’s humor right then. He ducked into the bathroom after rifling through his suitcase and she went to her bedroom to get dressed. She only wondered for a moment if he needed to ask David what he was wearing, but she already knew the answer: black. 

Ten minutes later they were finally in her car on their way to her friend Michelle’s house, but it took another twenty minutes to get across the city and up onto the plateau. Louna felt sick with worry over being late and bringing an unannounced guest with her. She regretted not at least texting Michelle to say that she’d have a plus one, but that would’ve opened a can of worms. Instead she was simply diving into the deep end with David; she just hoped the waves wouldn’t drown her on the way back up. 

As they walked to the house from where they’d parked, David sensed Louna’s nervousness, but didn’t know quite how to calm her down. Did he need to offer to leave? He could call a cab, or make Seb take pity on him and pick him up since they were nearby his place. They reached the driveway and Louna hesitated, looking toward the front door, her fingers tight around the box that held the casserole and bakery goods. 

“Hey, it’s not going to be a big deal,” David told her then, trying to offer some sort of consolation. 

“Fuck,” she said, shaking her head. “You don’t know that.” 

He stepped closer to her and their eyes locked. “Yeah, I do,” he said. “Because I have to walk into rooms full of people I’ve never met all the time and it always works out. I know you’re freaked out about me meeting your friends. I know you’re freaked out about them knowing about us… but we’re happy together right now, right?” 

She nodded weakly. “Yeah.” 

“So why should it fuckin matter? This is our relationship, not theirs. They don’t get to tell you who to date and I’m not gonna scare off easy. Okay?” 

Louna’s smile was faint, but relieved. It was reassuring to hear David say that he’d stick by her. She hoped he wouldn’t change his mind. 

He kissed her lightly, seeing some of the tension fade. “C’mon… better late than never.” He let his hand slip to the small of her back, resting lightly as they walked to the front door of the house. Louna carefully balanced the box in her arm as she reached up to knock twice, then open the door. David adjusted the beanie he’d pulled on, hoping none of his crazy long hair was escaping as he followed her inside. 

“Louna!” 

Her name resounded happily from the front room and she smiled, looking around at her friends. “Hi!” she called back, dragging out the greeting in a lilting tone. “The famous potato dish is here,” she announced, only half joking. 

“About time,” a petite brunette replied instantly, walking over to her with a bright smile. They kissed cheeks and she noticed David as she pulled away. “Who’s your friend?” she asked, meeting David’s eyes and sizing him up a bit. 

Louna licked her lips and shifted slightly so that David was standing beside her, not behind her. “This is my boyfriend, David.” She looked at him and nodded her head to her friend. “Michelle.” 

He smiled and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you, Michelle.” 

She shook his hand lightly. “Welcome.” 

What followed the introduction was an awkward silence, because David could tell at least three or four people in the room had recognized him immediately, and two others had the look of vague confusion. He knew the look well; they were wondering if they had gone to school with him or maybe just knew him from around the city, because he wasn’t in the regular context that they knew him from. He’d learned that it was by far the weirdest thing about being a so-called celebrity – the weird recognition when people couldn’t quite place how they seemed to know him. 

The moment was broken abruptly with laughter from the kitchen and a tall guy walked back into the room, a pretty red-head trailing him. The guy met David’s eyes and instantly grinned. “Desrosiers?!” He stepped around the coffee table to walk over to them. 

David smiled, finally relaxing into the situation as he’d have someone to talk to after all and not worry about monopolizing Louna’s time. “Hey, Grant.” 

“Dude! What are the fuckin chances? Pat said you guys had shows this month in Europe… you quit the band or what? Couldn’t take Pierre’s online douchery?” 

David laughed, shaking his head. “Nah… gonna take more than his gratuitous selfies to make me quit,” he replied. “We got back last night actually. Jetlag be damned when there’s a brunch to go to,” he joked, grinning. 

Grant laughed, clapping David on the shoulder, but then noticed the box still in Louna’s hands. “Ohh…did you bring the potatoes?” he asked, looking up at her. 

She smiled. “Of course.” 

“Dude, has she made these for you yet?” he asked David. 

“Well, I thought she was making me breakfast in bed, but then we somehow ended up here,” David replied, smirking. 

Grant beamed at him and shook his head. “You’re a terrible boyfriend. C’mon, you’re gonna die when you try these.” He ushered them through the living room and into the kitchen and the mood in the house finally settled again, everyone easing back into their previous conversations about the weekend and plans for the upcoming holiday. 

David moved to stand beside the back door, next to the dining table as Louna and Michelle shifted dishes around to make room for the casserole pan. 

Grant settled beside him. “So, what’s been up? I haven’t seen you in months!” 

He shrugged. “Tour life, I guess,” he replied. He never had a good excuse why he hadn’t seen friends for ages. Sometimes it was the band that took him away from everything, but other times it was his own apathy at making plans. Somehow his friendship with Grant had slipped through the cracks, but he was glad that Louna’s circle of friends could give them a chance to reconnect. 

Grant nodded. “Yeah… you guys kinda between album cycles now or…?” 

“Sort of,” he replied. “I mean, we literally got back from Europe last night. We just did a string of festival shows.” 

“Yeah? How were those crowds?” 

“Fuckin… insane,” David said, shaking his head. “Like forty thousand people at Rock AM Ring.” 

Grant laughed. “Dude, you’ve sold out Bell Centre.” 

“I know but… it’s still so fuckin weird. I’ll never get over how big those crowds can be.” 

“Okay,” Louna interrupted them, “potatoes are all yours.” She smiled as she handed Grant a serving spoon, and he grinned. 

“They’ve met their maker,” he replied wickedly, then approached the table, digging the spoon deep into the potatoes and serving himself up a large portion. 

Louna laughed, stepping back beside David as Grant attacked the casserole. They watched him for a moment before sharing a glance. “I’m glad you know Grant,” she said quietly. 

David nodded. “Me too… he’s a sound engineer at one of the studios we’ve worked at,” he explained, then half smiled. “Turns out it’s a pretty small industry once you get into it.” 

Grant stepped back to them then, a mouthwatering scent wafting from the plate in his hand. He was chewing hungrily and gave David a look when he swallowed. “Seriously? She might be vegan, but she’s a fucking amazing cook.” 

Louna blushed and David reached for a plate then, flashing her a smile. “Good thing I brought an appetite.”


	8. Part Eight

 

The buzzer rang twice for the front door of Louna’s apartment building, and she ran to her door, hitting the button to let the person in from outside. It was a beautiful Saturday in July and she was getting ready to drive to an outdoor festival where Simple Plan was headlining. It would be her first time seeing David perform live since they’d officially been together and to say she was excited seemed a bit of an understatement. 

A knock sounded on her apartment door and she opened it, grinning at Michelle. 

“LuLu!” she exclaimed, grinning at her. 

Louna laughed and offered her a warm hug. “LeLe!” 

They pulled away and Michelle crashed into the apartment, dumping her backpack on the couch. “How fucking exciting is this?! I still can’t believe we get to do this,” she gushed. 

Louna laughed, shrugging slightly. “Perks of dating a rockstar?” 

They shared a look and Michelle shook her head. “Seriously… how did you get so lucky?” 

“I don’t think luck had anything to do with it,” she replied truthfully. 

It had been three weeks since the brunch at Michelle’s and now it was common knowledge amongst her friends that she and David were a couple. It hadn’t hit the internet, as far as she could tell, and she kind of wanted it to stay that way. They’d managed to settle into a bit of a routine, but the band had played more shows overseas the week before. It was odd to get used to David being there one week and completely gone the next. The only nice thing she found about that was it still allowed her the alone-time she was used to, so she was able to recharge a bit before being with him when he came back. They were working on finding a balance within the relationship and it seemed like it was close to happening. David assured her that his next few weeks off would let them settle into a groove and hopefully not alienate each other. 

“Oh come on… with the way you two met and that ride from Ani’s? Definite luck or kismet or _something_ ,” Michelle stressed. 

She shrugged again. “Maybe a bit of fate,” she conceded. “Divine moments of enlightenment.” 

Michelle rolled her eyes playfully. “Because Buddha set you both on those paths and then they interlocked to go toward a greater destiny?” 

Louna looked thoughtful for a moment, knowing it would drive Michelle crazy since she didn’t believe in much of anything and loved to mock Louna for what she did believe. She nodded after a minute and met her friend’s gaze. “I think you’re totally right,” she replied. 

Michelle groaned exasperatedly. “No! Everything that happens is not because of Buddha and enlightened and all that shit,” she said. “You and David are just… meant to be somehow.” 

“But not because our paths were destined to cross?” 

“No. Shit happened and it’s working out. You don’t need a sign for everything,” she replied. 

She smirked, refraining from making a smart-ass comment. “I guess not.” 

Michelle looked smug and followed Louna back to the kitchen where she was packing food to take in the car. She raised an eyebrow at the spread. “Are you bringing an entire picnic?” she asked. 

Louna frowned. “No… you know they never have food for me at things like this.” 

“Fries?” Michelle offered. 

She scoffed. “Cooked in the same deep fryer as the chicken strips, I’m sure.” 

“Oh, yeah…” She was resigned, but not totally bothered. Louna’s diet was a chosen lifestyle and she was the only one who had to worry about it. Michelle had long given up on making apologies to her friend because of her lifestyle. “So, what’re you wearing?” she asked, quickly redirecting the conversation as Louna packed fruit into the bag on the counter. 

She glanced at Michelle, who seemed to be dressed a little heavily in cropped jeans and a zipped up hoodie. Comparatively, she wore denim cutoff shorts and a white tank top. “This,” she said, unsure what her friend would say next. 

Michelle arched an eyebrow. “No personalized shirt for David?” she asked. “Not even a band tee?” 

She made a face. “Why would I do that? One, I don’t own band merchandise, and two, do I really need to advertise that I’m his girlfriend?” She was confused. Were there certain protocols for dating a musician that Michelle seemed to know about and she didn’t? And wasn’t it some standing rule that a person never wore the merch of the band they were going to see? And making t-shirts for a concert… she hadn’t done that since she was thirteen and had been a super fangirl for N*Sync and Justin Timberlake. She shook her head. “I don’t think so.” 

Michelle grinned then and stepped back from her, unzipping the hoodie to reveal a t-shirt beneath it. “Too bad!” she cried. “I made you one too,” she said with a grin. 

Louna’s eyes went wide and she grew mortified as she saw ‘David will you MARRY ME?!’ written in black and neon pink on the white shirt. “LeLe… no.” She shook her head. “There’s no fucking way I’m wearing that! He’d be mortified!” 

Michelle rolled her eyes. “He would not. He’ll laugh the loudest, I guarantee it,” she reassured her friend. 

Still, Louna shook her head. “I can’t. We haven’t even been together two months… he’d write me off for sure, even if I told him it was all your crazy idea.” 

She nodded. “And that’s what you’re gonna do. I don’t think David would expect this from you… it’ll give him a good laugh. Now c’mon, you need to see yours.” Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she walked back to the living room where she’d ditched her bags. Louna trailed her reluctantly and watched in disdain as Michelle produced another white shirt from her bag. She shook it out and held it up to herself before turning around to face her friend. She watched as Louna’s cheeks flushed pink. 

“LeLe…” 

She giggled and threw the shirt at Louna. “You have to! He’ll love it!” She was adamant. 

Louna picked the shirt off her shoulder and read over the text once more. It wasn’t as explicit as Michelle’s, but it was more obscene. Maybe she could compromise and not wear the shirt all day, but just for the show and for David to see afterward. She could only imagine the stares she’d get all day if she wore it around the entire festival. “It’s vile,” she said, folding it so the words were hidden. 

“Oh! It’s not even that bad!” She countered. “I could’ve just put ‘David Fuck Me!’ on it… but I knew there was no way you’d wear that.” 

“Oh, god no…” 

“See? This is nothing. You’re wearing it, end of story. Everyone’ll think we’re aging teenyboppers and who cares? They’re right. Now let’s go… I don’t want to miss the boat races.” 

Louna made another face. “Since when have you ever cared about the boat races? We have four hours to get there anyway…” 

“Well I’m accounting for traffic… and the sooner we get there, the sooner I can have a beer.” 

She laughed. “There’s the LeLe I’m used to…” 

She flashed a smile. “It’s my excuse for when I blatantly hit on Pierre, even though he’s married… I don’t give a damn.” 

“Umm…” Apprehension squeezed her stomach then and she wondered what David and his bandmates would think about her friend hitting on the singer. Unfortunately, for as much as she loved Michelle, sometimes the drunken moments her friend had could be hard to recover from. She didn’t know if now was maybe too early to have invited her to the concert or not, as it would also be her first time to meet everyone else in the band too. 

Michelle giggled mercilessly then. “Oh please, I’m not that heartless! Now come on!!” She waved Louna back into the kitchen to finish packing and forty-five minutes later they were finally in the car on their way to the festival. 

It took an hour to get down to the island where the festival was taking place, and fifteen minutes before they arrived, David sent a message, asking if they were on their way yet. Michelle smirked as she reached for Louna’s phone to reply, since Louna was driving. 

“Don’t you dare write anything nasty, LeLe, I swear to god,” she warned her friend. 

Michelle cackled. “You’re no fun! And unless you want to run us off the road, you don’t get a say!” she taunted Louna and opened the message. _Almost there! Wait til you see my surprise ;)_

“What’re you writing?” Louna demanded, trying to keep her eyes on the road now that they were off the highway and traveling side streets. 

“Nothing bad… just teasing him a little.” She grinned. 

“Oh god… LeLe…” Louna shot her friend a worried look, but didn’t say anything more. Maybe David would realize that she was driving so Michelle had to reply, but she kind of doubted it. Her phone chimed again with a new message, which Michelle read aloud. 

“David says, ‘Cool. Wristbands are at will call for you. Text me when you get inside!:)’” She paused, then scrolled back through Louna’s messages with him, frowning slightly. “Does he never use the space key before his smiley faces?” 

Louna laughed, suddenly not mad that her friend had gone through the texts. “Never… isn’t that the most random thing? I feel like that’s how I’ll always know it’s him texting, and not someone else.” 

Michelle shook her head. “I don’t think I could put up with that,” she said. “Too weird.” 

Louna shrugged. “I like it… it’s authentic to him, and he’s probably always done it, so I wouldn’t try to make him change now.” 

Michelle made a face and a few minutes later they finally pulled into the parking lot outside the festival grounds. They gathered their backpacks and bags and made the trek into the site, easily getting the wristbands David had left and text him to say they were finally there. They wandered into the park, looking around aimlessly while they waited to hear back from David. It was a perfect summer day: the sun was bright but not hot, there was a cool breeze off the rover, and the spotty clouds were puffy and white against the perfect blue sky. They couldn’t have asked for a better day to spend watching boats race on the river, followed by an outdoor concert. 

“Ah! Mecca!” Michelle exclaimed after a minute, breaking Louna from her thoughts. 

She glanced up to where her friend was pointing and smiled. Leave it to Michelle to find the first beer garden within fifteen minutes of arriving. Louna glanced at her phone, feigning a check if David had texted back, but really just checked the time. It was just before three o’clock. Did they want to start drinking so early? She wasn’t even sure when the band was scheduled to go on stage. Thankfully, David had agreed to drive them home after the show, since he’d gotten a ride out with Jeff. Really what was the worst that could happen, aside from a ridiculous night and mega hangover the next day? Michelle’s gaze was expectant as she looked back to her. She sighed inwardly, resigned to beginning the shenanigans early. “Here goes nothing,” she said with a slight eyeroll. Michelle grinned and they went to the entrance to the beer garden, each showing their ID and getting another wristband to show they were of legal age. 

Twenty minutes later they were both halfway through their beers and David finally turned up, having texted Louna to find out where they were. She smiled as he wove through the crowd, looking incredibly out of place in his black jeans, black button down short sleeve shirt, and black leather fedora over his shoulder-length hair. Hobo Chic may have started as a joke to them, but it seemed that David was pushing the limit of what he could get away with. 

“Hey, hey,” he called as he walked up. 

“Hi!” Louna greeted him with a bright smile and turned her face up, expecting a kiss as he leaned down to her. Instead, David kissed her cheeks and offered the same greeting to Michelle. She frowned for just a moment before realizing that any of the people around them could be fans and they weren’t there to have themselves found out. 

“Glad to see you’ve made yourself at home,” he quipped to Michelle as he sat on the bench across from her, sliding in next to Louna. 

She grinned. “Cold beer makes me a happy girl,” she replied. 

He laughed. “I’ll remember that… so is this the plan for the day? Hang out here for the boat races and then mosey over for the show?” 

Louna shrugged. “Unless you had other ideas,” she told him. 

He shook his head. “Nah, not really.” He paused, raising an eyebrow at her. “Where’s my surprise?” 

Louna looked confused, but Michelle laughed. “Oh, I think you’ll get it later,” she said, giving Louna a look. 

She shook her head. “No. Never. I do not have any surprises for you,” she said. 

“Oh come on! You can’t tease me with a surprise like that,” he replied. 

“It’s not even my surprise,” she said. “It’s all her.” She pointed to Michelle. “And I’m not fucking wearing it,” she said pointedly to her friend. 

“Ohhh, it’s something you wear?” he asked, intrigued. His eyes widened then. “Tell me you made a funny shirt!” 

Michelle sat up then and leaned toward her, an accusatory look on her face. “I told you!” She met David’s gaze then and abruptly unzipped her hoodie, revealing her shirt with a grin. “Here’s mine!” 

David laughed as Michelle stripped off the sweatshirt and held out the tank for him to read. “Nice!” he said, amusement in his voice. “A little over done, but I appreciate it… Thanks LeLe.” 

She laughed. “Sure thing… just trying to support the cause, you know.” She winked at him and took a swig of beer. 

Louna had fallen silent, watching the boats on the water. It didn’t matter to her that David had seemed okay with Michelle’s shirt, because it was much tamer in comparison, and even if he found the other shirt hilarious, she still felt an edge of discomfort about it. 

“So where’s the one you’re supposed to wear?” he asked, lightly tapping Louna’s leg with his foot under the table. 

She looked back at him, frowning slightly. “I’m not wearing it. I’ll put it on for one photo and that’s it.” 

“Ohh, come on… it can’t be that bad.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “It’s my choice and you’re both being fucking rude about it,” she snapped. 

Michelle’s eyes widened and she looked away, taking a drink of her beer.  
David shifted over on the bench and lightly touched Louna’s arm. “Sorry,” he said quietly. “Just… forget about whatever shirt, okay? Today’s supposed to be fun.” 

“Yeah, real fun,” she shot back sarcastically. 

David lifted his hand, realizing he wasn’t going to remedy the situation, or Louna’s mood, until she was ready. “All right, well… did you want to come backstage before the show, or just after? I already asked and there’s no room for side-stage tonight, so that’ll be another time.” 

Louna didn’t meet David’s eyes, instead she looked at Michelle, who shrugged. Somehow her boyfriend’s comment had cut deeper than Michelle’s insistence over the shirt. She knew it was irrational to be so worked up over a stupid shirt, but didn’t they both have to respect that it was her decision to wear it or not? And it was taking most of her self-restraint to not push David away and curse at him. He was right: today was supposed to be fun, only he and Michelle were on the verge of wrecking it. She inhaled thickly and grabbed her cup, taking a long drink of beer. The awkward silent pause stretched the table and she took her time before finally answering. She wanted David to realize how unhappy his comment had truly made her. 

“Let’s just do after,” she replied after the moment had gone on a few seconds too long. 

David nodded. He could see then that Louna was dismissing him for the day. He wasn’t exactly sure what he’d said or done to justify the cold shoulder, but he’d gotten to know her well enough that it was clear when she wanted her space back. “Sure. Just text me if you change your mind, okay?” She gave a short nod and David looked back to Michelle, who gave him a tight smile and a slight tilt of her head to indicate that he should leave. He took the cue and slid out from the table, glancing at Louna once more before he left, but she was deliberately looking at the water and away from him. He suppressed a sigh and walked away from the table. He was disappointed with how the afternoon was turning out and hoped things would change before the show; he knew better than to hold his breath on it. 

“Okay, he’s gone,” Michelle announced once David had left the beer garden. “Why did you pull the bitch card today?” 

Louna’s face was hard as she looked at her friend. “Why did you? That shirt is fucking obscene and I’m not going to wear it. Nor am I going to let either of you bully me into it. It was fucking rude, I’m pissed, and now what I’d really like is another beer.” 

Michelle frowned. “But you’re not-” She stopped mid-sentence as she watched Louna take her half-full beer and chug it down, dropping the empty plastic cup back onto the table. 

“Done?” she asked, then stood up from the table. “Oh, I’m done.” 

She marched back through the crowd to the beer station and Michelle drew in a heavy breath, knowing how this night could end up and hoping David would be strong enough to make it through, because Hurricane PB was just making landfall. 

****

# # #

“David!” Louna’s voice rang clear and loud in the makeshift backstage area as she drew his name out in a sing-song tone. She held her arms out to him as she walked up, swaying just slightly on her feet.

He laughed nervously and shot a look at Michelle, wondering what had changed in the hours since they’d seen each other. “Hey,” he greeted her back cheerily; glad she was happy to see him after earlier. 

She fell onto him in a hug, oblivious to his sweaty clothes and soaked hair. “Ohmygod you guys were amazing,” she gushed. “That show was incredible.” 

He only half smiled. “Thanks,” he said, then looked at Michelle for some explanation, but he didn’t need one from her. Louna lifted her head and kissed him hard. All David could taste was beer, and in that moment he realized she was drunk. Very drunk. He pulled away after the brief kiss and brushed her hair from her shoulders, wondering if he should just take her back to the car right then. 

She pouted slightly, her arms still wrapped around him, but then giggled. “Ohmygod, did you see my shirt?!” She pulled away and yanked down the tank top, stretching the words slightly as David looked at it in the dim light between the trailers. 

He could barely make it out with the way she continued to shift around, and his contacts were shot from the show, but that was another matter. Finally, he pieced together the phrase: ‘David Can I Ride You All Night’ with some sort of pink heart beside it and he laughed, shaking his head. He could see then why she’d been reluctant to wear it, but now with the liquid confidence she had clearly dropped her reservations. He nodded at her, reaching his hands back around her waist. “That’s perfect,” he told her, smiling. “I like it.” 

She laughed and kissed him again. “But will you let me?” she asked, looking at him with her best sultry eyes. 

David smirked, looking past how drunk she was and the half-lidded gaze, which he knew for himself meant passing out was near imminent. “Mm, you know it,” he replied playfully with a wink at her. 

She giggled and pressed into his embrace, her hands wrapping tight around the shirt over his hips. 

He stroked down her back and looked at Michelle, who rolled her eyes. Unfortunately, after Louna had decided to start drinking and not stop that day, there hadn’t been much she could do, and she wasn’t going to offer excuses or reasons for her friend’s behavior to David. She knew he could come to the right conclusions on his own. 

“All right, are you ready to go back to the car?” David asked. “I’ll have Jeff get my stuff and we can head out.” 

She pushed away from him and pouted slightly, her eyebrows creasing into a frown. “No… when do I get to meet the guys?” 

Her voice held genuine disappointment and David chewed his lip. He’d wanted to introduce her to the band earlier, but now he wasn’t so sure. He didn’t want their first impression of Louna to be while she was wasted; but he clearly couldn’t tell her that right now. The line he was treading was fine enough as it was. “We’ll do it at the next show,” he said gently. “Think we need to just get water and back to the car.” 

She outright glowered then, moving further away from him, but still holding onto the hem of his shirt. She felt a little too unsteady on her feet and things weren’t staying in the right place as she looked at her boyfriend. She knew she was drunk, but she didn’t care and no one else should’ve either. It was her choice and everyone else could just deal with it. “What, you think I’m too drunk to meet your band right now?” she asked, her tone accusatory. 

David replied slowly, his words cautious. “Maybe a little.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement outside the trailer that was their temporary dressing room and he sensed people walking up behind them. He hoped it was the event staff and that they’d just move on, but he knew he might not be that lucky. 

“Fuck you!” Louna’s voice was shrill. “Like you weren’t drunk the first time you met me and didn’t even remember?!” She spat the words at him and held his gaze, wondering what sort of ridiculous reply he’d come up with to counter her. 

“Whoa, David… you need me to get security for you?” 

A voice she didn’t know cut through the tension of the moment and Louna dropped her grip on David’s shirt, turning to look at who’d joined them. She recognized Pierre immediately, but didn’t know the blonde woman standing beside him. She scoffed at the singer, not caring that this was how they were meeting officially for the first time. “Yeah, because he fucking needs security for his shitfaced girlfriend.” She rolled her eyes and tossed her hair haughtily over her shoulder, looking back at David with a smirk. “How’s that for a first impression?” Her words slurred just slightly and she stepped back, trying to keep her balance. 

David blinked and stayed silent as Michelle stepped to Louna’s side and steadied her, the tension rising between everyone. 

“LuLu, let’s go,” Michelle said quietly. 

She glared at her friend for a moment before looking back to David. “Are you coming, or do you just want to ditch my drunk ass?” she asked him. 

He held her gaze. “I’ll go with you, but only if that’s what you want,” he replied, his voice calm and masking the tension he felt. 

She rolled her eyes again. “Don’t be fucking stupid… come on.” 

He nodded, not wanting to start anything else between them. “Okay, let me get my stuff. I’ll meet you by the gate up there.” 

Michelle replied before Louna could say anything. “Sure. We’ll be there.” She took her friend’s hand and started leading her back the way they’d came. 

David watched them for a second then took a step toward the trailer. Pierre met his eyes before he could turn away and he shook his head. “Dude, don’t,” he said. 

The singer shook his head. “I’m not saying anything,” he replied. “She was wasted… I’ll give her the benefit of the doubt.” 

Beside him, Lachelle nodded along with her husband. She’d been silent through the entire exchange and could see that David was uncomfortable with the situation. However, she’d been in Louna’s same situation a few times herself and couldn’t pass judgment either. “You just need to get her home… get food for the road.” 

David made a face. “Yeah… catch up with you guys later?” They both nodded and David hurried back to the trailer to grab his things. 

Jeff looked up as he walked back inside. “Hey! Where’s Louna? You guys missed Pierre and Chelle.” 

He shook his head and stripped off his sticky shirt, ignoring the curious looks from Seb, Chuck, and the few other crew guys who were still there. “They met outside,” he said. “Lou’s a little wasted, so we’re gonna skip the rest of the introductions.” 

Jeff’s eyebrows rose as he could hear the stress in David’s voice, clearly unhappy with what had happened outside and his girlfriend’s behavior. “She okay?” 

He yanked the clean shirt on then kicked off his shoes, peeling off the sweaty socks and jeans. “She’s drunk. She’ll be fine.” His words were short as he stuffed the dirty clothes into his backpack then pulled on clean pants and slipped on fresh socks before pulling his boots on. He gathered the rest of his things quickly, grabbing extra bottles of water from the table along with some of the leftover fruit and a bag of trail mix. He barely said good-byes to his bandmates before he left, wanting to get back to Michelle and Louna and make it to the car before Louna passed out, or something worse. 

He shook his head as he walked the backstage maze; was this really all because of the stupid shirt? It hadn’t even been that bad - hardly the obscene thing that Louna had originally said. And when had the alcohol changed her mind? And why had she let herself get so far gone? She knew that he wanted her to meet everyone tonight. Had this been some subconscious defense mechanism to guard against her insecurity of his friends not liking her? It sent an entirely different message to them that she’d gotten wasted at their show and acted like an idiot in front of Pierre and Lachelle. The only silver lining was that Lachelle was a party girl herself and knew firsthand what these nights were like. David hoped the couple wouldn’t hold the first impression against Louna, but that was beyond his control. He also didn’t totally care because he and Pierre had been at such odds the last couple years. They all had their own lives and as they all continued to grow up it was more apparent how they had more differences than commonalities anymore. He knew that they’d always be friends because of the band, but the couple was never his first choice to hang out with when it came down to it. No way were Louna and Lachelle going to hit it off and become best friends. He knew that would be a tenuous friendship at best and he was all the more grateful that Jeff had gelled so well with her from the beginning. 

Finally, he rounded the corner and saw the backstage exit gate, but his stomach sank at the sight of Pierre crouching next to Louna, who was sitting on the pavement. Michelle stood beside them with a worried expression. Her eyes met David’s as he hurried over, anxious thoughts swimming in his head. Why had Pierre hung back with them? Had Louna said anything bitchy to him? And why was she sitting on the ground? He also wondered if they might be better off trying to find a hotel nearby instead of driving the hour back home. He honestly wasn’t sure what the best decision or scenario was, and maybe Louna would just bounce back after she’d hydrated a little. He’d never seen her totally drunk before, though they’d been out drinking together plenty of times. It seemed that she was a bit of a different person when the alcohol took over, and David knew what that was like. He’d been keeping himself in check the last few years to make sure those demons weren’t allowed to surface around the wrong people. 

Relief passed over Pierre’s face as David walked up then, crouching beside them and reaching for Louna’s hand. He noticed a large, bloody scrape on her knee and she winced as he turned her hand over, seeing the heel of her hand scraped as well. He knew her other hand was probably torn up too and that she must’ve fallen down. He held in his sigh as she met his eyes, blinking blearily. “What happened?” he asked, keeping his voice quiet. 

She dropped his gaze, looking down at her scraped up skin and shaking her head. “I just fell…” She took a short breath, suppressing the emotions that threatened. “I’m a fucking mess.” 

David sighed outwardly then. “No you’re not,” he replied. “You’re drunk… there’s a difference.” She looked up at him, her lips forming a pout and he reached to tuck her hair back behind her ear. “C’mon, we’ll get you cleaned up at the car, okay?” 

She took a deep breath, nodding slightly. 

“Okay. You want to walk with LeLe?” She nodded again and David hid a smile as Michelle rolled her eyes, totally annoyed that she’d turned into Louna’s babysitter that night. “All right. On your feet.” He reached around her, carefully helping her up from the pavement and letting Michelle step to her side. Pierre held out an opened bottle of water to him and he passed it to Louna. “Drink that while we walk, and don’t puke on LeLe’s shoes, okay?” 

Louna took the water and glowered at him. “I’m not going to puke,” she replied, too tired and her brain too muddled to come up with a snappy comeback. 

David smiled slightly. “I’ll believe that when I see it,” he told her. He gathered the bags Michelle had set down and trailed after the two women. 

Pierre fell instep beside him. “I sent Chelle ahead to the car,” he said. “Wasn’t sure if you might need help.” 

David nodded, his eyes fixed on Louna’s feet moving steadily over the pavement; at least she seemed to be moving under her own power and not helplessly hanging off Michelle. She might not have been as bad off as she’d seemed earlier, but it was impossible to tell. “Thanks… but I can probably handle it from here.” 

He nodded. “Think she’ll be okay in the car?” 

David shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t know… I’ve never seen her this drunk before.” 

Pierre stopped walking then and turned to look at David. “Really?” He seemed surprised. 

David stopped and faced him with a frown. “Is it that hard to believe? We’ve only been together for like six weeks, two of which we were in Europe.” 

“Okay, yeah, I don’t know… I just thought,” 

“What you thought,” David interrupted him, “was based on my relationships from years ago. I’m not that guy anymore, and that’s not the Louna I have a relationship with,” he said, gesturing to the pair who were still walking away from them. “We both know how that works,” he told the singer, implying how they’d both grown up, but also that Lachelle wasn’t the same person Pierre had met many years ago. 

Pierre nodded, understanding exactly where David was coming from. It had been a testament to his friend then, how much he had changed in the last few years.  
There had been a time when David wouldn’t have given a second thought to getting just as drunk as Louna appeared to be, or gotten inexcusably angry at Pierre for even touching the subject. Now David simply dismissed it with an easy logic and moved on. One night didn’t define his relationship with Louna and he knew all his friends had issues to work through, so who were they to judge his girlfriend for making some bad decisions that day? 

“Please don’t judge her before you get to know her, man. This is not her… I don’t know why she fucking did this.” 

David’s voice was tired and Pierre shook his head. “Dude, don’t worry. I know you’re with her for a reason. I get it. Chelle gets it, it’s cool. Jeff said he really likes her and I mean, that alone…” 

He trailed off and David nodded, grateful for the singer’s acceptance. 

“David?” 

Michelle calling to him abruptly cut off whatever might’ve been left of his and Pierre’s conversation and he hurried to catch up to where she and Louna stood. Louna definitely looked more sober and David knew the walk and the water had helped to pull her from the edge she’d been teetering on. “How we doin’?” he asked. 

Louna made a face, pressing her lips together in a frown. “I’m sorry,” she said after a second. David shook his head, but before he had a chance to reply, Louna noticed Pierre. “Oh fuck.” She turned away, lifting a hand to her face. “David, I’m so sorry… I totally fucked up.” 

Her embarrassment shone in her words and he shook his head again, stepping around her so he could meet her eyes. “Shit happens, okay?” he told her. “You drank too much and we’re movin’ on. What do you need right now?” 

She swallowed hard, trying to keep herself under control. She kind of just wanted to have a breakdown because she’d been such an idiot and gotten wasted and taken it out on him when he hadn’t deserved it at all. And even worse was having Pierre and his wife there to witness the worst part of it. At least she hadn’t screamed at Pierre when he’d first tried to help after she’d fallen; that wouldn’t have been so easy to come back from. Mostly this night had turned into humiliation on her part and David probably wouldn’t put up with her bullshit after this, because who would? She was half psychotic and clearly not relationship material for anyone, much less a rockstar. 

“Lou, what do you need?” 

David’s voice gently pulled her away from the deprecating thoughts and her control slid further from her grip. “I don’t know,” she told him helplessly. “Don’t hate me.” 

His sigh was tired and he shook his head, reaching his arm around her. “Babe, I don’t hate you,” he reassured her. “C’mon, let’s just get to the car.” 

She nodded and leaned on him just slightly as they finally resumed walking out to the lot. Ten minutes later they’d gotten to Louna’s car, attempted a bit of first aid on her scrapes, and then Pierre had left, saying a brief good-bye to the group. 

As he walked off, Michelle couldn’t help but try to lighten the mood. “Well, I guess your drunk ass saved me from blatantly hitting on Pierre in front of his wife, so that isn’t a bad thing.” 

David laughed outright, almost dropping the bag he was loading in the car. “Were you planning on it?” he asked her, still laughing a little. 

She shrugged. “Kinda.” 

He laughed again. “He would’ve loved it… Chelle would’ve been pissed, but he would’ve loved it.” 

Michelle nodded. “That’s what I thought,” she told David. “Lou doesn’t believe me when I know these things, but I’m really good at reading people.” She looked at Louna pointedly. “Hence your shirt, which David clearly had no problem with.” 

She rolled her eyes and made a face at Michelle, sticking out her tongue. “Fuck off.” She sighed then, standing up from the tailgate of her car and minding the gauze bandage stuck over her knee. “I need food.” 

“Me too,” Michelle agreed. “David, you want to drive, or you want me to?” she asked. 

He shrugged. “I can drive. Shotgun for drunky?” he teased Louna. She glared at him and he smiled. “Don’t want you to get car sick,” he said. 

She rolled her eyes, shuffling to the passenger’s side and climbing in the car. “One more joke and I might puke on your shoes,” she warned him. 

David grinned as he slid into the driver’s seat, looking over at her. “Just don’t get it on the shirt, okay? You need to wear that for me again sometime.”


	9. Part Nine

 

“Fuck, I’m so nervous.” 

Louna’s confession caught David off guard as he was driving down a tight side street, looking for the back entrance to the venue grounds. “What? Why?” he asked. It had been almost two months since the night of the concert she’d gotten drunk at, and they’d both decided to finally try the introductions again. They’d spent the last couple days together in Montreal, celebrating David’s birthday the day before, and were capping off Louna’s week of vacation with the band’s show at an outdoor festival that day and a couple more days together at a lake cabin north of Quebec City. They’d get to the cabin the next day, choosing to stay at a hotel after the show that night since neither of them wanted to drive into the woods in the middle of the night and encounter a bear or something. 

She shifted anxiously in the passenger seat of David’s SUV. “I just… what if they totally hate me after what happened?” 

He shook his head, finally seeing the small sign that marked the entrance. “No one’s going to hate you,” he tried to reassure her. “You already won over Jeff, and he’s really the only one I care about.” He smirked. “Maybe Seb, but only ‘cause he lives close.” He turned into the venue driveway and rolled his window down, smiling at the security guard. 

“ID?” the guy asked. 

“Sure thing,” David replied, handing over his driver’s license and offering the laminate he’d been mailed. 

The guy nodded and flipped through a few pages on his clipboard, marking off one of the spreadsheets. He reached for the radio clipped to his shirt then. “Graves, I got a black BMW SUV coming to you. Band member, all access, plus one.” 

“Copy. Send ‘em on back,” came the reply over the radio. 

The guy nodded at David, handed back the ID, and opened the gate. 

David thanked him before driving through and following the signs for where to park. An older guy with a gray goatee waved him into a spot and David paused before getting out of the car. “Don’t worry about meeting Chuck and Seb, okay? Chuck just needs to know you’re not a figment of my imagination and Seb pretty much loves everybody.” 

Louna laughed at the Chuck comment, but still looked worried. “What if Pierre brings up last time?” 

“He won’t,” he assured her, shaking his head. “He might be a moron, but Chelle used to be a total party girl too and we all witnessed a few of her more embarrassing nights. He knows better than to dredge that shit up.” 

She nodded then, feeling slightly less anxious about the situation, but still not as settled as she would’ve liked. She just had to get it over with and things would be better. 

The security guard with the goatee knocked on David’s window then and he nodded to him, shutting off the car and getting out. “No rush,” the guy told him, handing him a slip of paper, “just throw that on the dash and you’re good. You have laminates for both of you?” 

David shook his head, leaning back inside the car to drop the paper. “No, I’ve got one, but she needs a pass.” 

The guy nodded. “I’ll get you set up when you’re ready to head in.” 

“Thanks.” The guy walked back to a chair that was on the far edge of the lot and David could see the festival backstage setup beyond it. He shut his door then grabbed his backpack from the back seat, pulling it onto his shoulders before walking around to the trunk. Louna was already out of the car and had grabbed her backpack, looking to David expectantly. He smiled. “You take one bass, I’ll get the other?” he asked. 

She smiled back. “Only for you,” she said, grabbing the case that was on top. 

“Thank you,” he replied, leaning over to her. They kissed lightly and David grabbed the other bass before closing the trunk and locking the car. They made their way to the security guy, who gave Louna a laminate, then explained where to drop off the gear and that they could find the dressing room trailer from there. 

Louna followed David, taking in all her surroundings. The backstage area hummed with activity, but it all seemed vaguely choreographed. All the people who passed them back and forth clearly knew where they were going or where they needed to be, even David. He seemed so used to listening to instructions like the guard had given him, but it had sounded like gibberish to her. She was continually learning parts of his world, and she wasn’t sure there’d ever be a time that she was completely part of it. They continued walking through an unmarked area between two tall structures and then David took the right turn at the end of it, abruptly arriving at the edge of the stage. She hadn’t realized the structure they were walking behind was the actual stage and that’s how David had known where to go. She shook her head; she’d learn eventually. 

Jeff and his guitar tech both offered smiles as they walked up. “Didn’t get lost this time?” Jeff asked David with a smirk. 

He rolled his eyes. “No… I actually listened to the security guard. Can you believe it?” Jeff laughed and David set his bass aside, turning back to take the other one from Louna. “You wanna hang here for a few or go put our stuff down and come back?” he asked, setting the case with the other. 

She chewed her lip slightly, hesitating. 

Jeff looked at her, sensing her reluctance. “Last I checked everyone was still in the trailer,” he said. “I’ll go with you for the intros if you want,” he offered. 

She sighed nervously, but nodded. “Okay.” 

He grinned as he put down his guitar. “You have nothing to worry about,” he told her. “Didn’t he tell you that I’m the hardest test to pass? The other guys are suckers.” 

She laughed slightly and fell in step with them as they started to the trailer. “Yeah, but I still…” She made a face and Jeff shook his head. 

“You’ll be fine,” he told her. 

David reached down then and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. She smiled gratefully at him and a couple minutes later they arrived outside a non-descript trailer, marked with a plain piece of paper that had ‘Simple Plan’ printed on it. 

“We got some serious digs here,” David joked. 

Jeff laughed and stepped up to open the door for them. “You know these Canadian festivals don’t fuck around,” he replied. 

They both laughed and David followed him up the stairs, still holding Louna’s hand as they stepped inside. 

“Ooh, Jeff, you caught the straggler?” Pierre called, smirking at David then giving Louna a little wave. 

Whatever anxiety she’d felt about seeing Pierre again lessened, but her guard instantly shot back up with the next comment. 

“And he already found a groupie,” Chuck quipped. 

“Uhh…” Jeff looked at the drummer, not sure how to reply to the tasteless comment that left an awkward silence in the room. 

David felt Louna move away slightly, but he kept their handhold firm, seeing her cheeks flush red in his peripheral vision. “Nice, Chuck,” he finally replied, his voice biting and making the drummer look at him in surprise. “You want to take that back and apologize to my girlfriend?” 

The color drained from Chuck’s face as he looked at Louna and then to David. “Shit, I didn’t-” 

“Save it,” he snapped. “I don’t care. It wasn’t necessary. So Chuck, meet Louna.” He paused and looked at his girlfriend, a hint of a smile hiding in his eyes. “Louna, our asshole drummer.” 

She smiled just slightly at David, happy he’d instantly slammed down the drummer’s comment. It was nice to be defended from such a remark. She finally gave Chuck a nod of acknowledgment, unsure just what to say to him after their awkward opening. 

David made the rest of the introductions around the room quickly, relieved to see that Laurence had come with Sebastien, because he knew she and Louna would probably get along the best of anyone. Once he finished, he guided her over to one of the corners of the trailer and dropped her hand, shrugging out of the backpack. 

She set her bag down too and glanced back the people, trying to remember the names of the other women and crew members. The band was at least easy, but she knew she’d probably forget half of everyone else’s names. 

“You want to grab anything before we take a quick walk?” David asked then, stuffing his hair up into his beanie and pulling on a hoodie. 

She shook her head, wondering if she needed a sweatshirt too, but decided against it. One thing she’d noticed about David was that his body ran cold. The days when she was perfectly content in jeans and a t-shirt were ones that David still wore a hoodie, and on rides when she did opt for a sweatshirt to break the wind, he’d wear a hoodie and his leather jacket. It was also always a shock to feel his cold bare feet in bed during the night; she didn’t know if she’d ever get used to that. “No, I’m all right,” she replied. 

David nodded, slipping his laminate into his back pocket and grabbing a bottle of water from the table. He caught Jeff’s eye then and the guitarist pushed up from the wall he had leaned against. 

“Ready to get your rig set?” he asked, sensing David didn’t want to stick around the trailer. 

He nodded and met Louna’s eyes again. “You ready?” he asked. 

She shrugged, not quite understanding where they were going or what they were about to do. “I guess,” she replied. Both Jeff and David started out of the trailer then and she followed, smiling back as Seb’s wife Laurence gave her a wave as they left. Louna knew she’d have to talk to her later about how she and Seb dealt with their relationship in the midst of the band chaos, and she was relieved she hadn’t met the couple while she’d been drunk the last time around. They both seemed very genuinely nice and it would have been a shame if she’d ruined what could’ve been a friendship because she’d been an idiot. Her hindsight had been devastating that day and she’d only regretted it more the morning after when she could hardly get out of bed she was so hungover. Fortunately there had been no massive repercussions of the night. David hadn’t dumped her and here they were, another six weeks later, celebrating his birthday together and going on a cabin getaway. 

She had definitely not foreseen things this far after their first few days, but everything felt comfortable and natural with him. They could both tell when the other needed a bit of space and also when they needed a night or two together. Things had almost fallen seamlessly into place and she knew it was a lot to do with David’s intuition during most situations. She’d come to realize he was a bit of a chameleon, especially around certain people, but it was never a radical departure from his true personality. Because of that though, he had easily meshed into her group of friends and it was especially obvious after Sophie and Grant invited them to a rooftop dinner party. The guests had been a select few, but once David and Grant started to share stories of friends and work and their time together, everyone had been entertained.   
After that it was commonplace and expected that David and Louna would be at places and functions together, and her friends never failed to comment on how well they went together and what a great couple they were. She hoped it would last, but somehow Chuck’s comment about her being a groupie had sprouted the small seed of doubt she carried. David was always surrounded with temptation and what more could she offer to make sure he wouldn’t fall into someone else’s arms? 

“Hey, so we’re actually going to take a walk.” 

David’s voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked between him and Jeff, realizing they’d returned to the side of the stage. 

“Are you and Mike going to be another twenty or so?” 

Jeff nodded. “Yeah, probably about that.” 

“All right, we’ll circle back around then.” He shrugged. “Or just catch up later.” 

“Sounds good,” Jeff said, giving them a slight wave. “See you guys.” 

Louna offered him a smile then followed David. She could tell his agitation at Chuck hadn’t quite lifted and she wasn’t sure about initiating conversation until it seemed a little safer. It was another of David’s quirks that he tended to get very quiet and reserved, almost lapsing into a sort of introspection as he processed a situation. He wouldn’t address anyone until he was ready to again. She had learned that behavior the hard way, witnessing a disagreement between him and Anicee, wherein he’d abruptly excused himself. She had followed him, wanting to make sure he wasn’t just up and leaving. He’d assured her he wasn’t, and his dismissal of her had been clear. It only took one more incident of that kind for her to realize it was best to leave David alone for a bit after a confrontation and he’d come back on his own. She shivered slightly then, thinking she’d underestimated how cool the day was and that she should’ve brought a hoodie to wear. She crossed her arms over her chest and glanced at David; he still seemed to be on a mission to walk somewhere. Before she looked away, he turned his head and met her gaze. His mouth opened to say something, but then he frowned and stopped walking. 

“Are you cold?” 

She stopped beside him and shrugged. “Just a little.” 

His eyebrows furrowed more. “Did you even bring a sweatshirt?” 

“It’s in the car,” she replied dismissively. Her being cold was certainly not the end of the world, and if she truly needed her hoodie or jacket she could go back and get them. However, David seemed to focus differently on the matter. 

He shook his head. “You definitely don’t need to get sick on your vacation,” he said, then moved to wrap his arm around her waist. 

She instantly felt warmth from him and was glad she’d worn her flat sandals while David had on his boots; it gave him a slight height advantage right then and she easily slipped beside him. He rubbed her upper arm and shoulder as they stood together for a minute and she leaned a little closer to him. 

They kissed lightly and David’s voice was quiet. “Thank you for coming with me.” 

She smiled. “Of course… you think I was going to turn down another show and a private cabin at a lake with you?” 

His eyebrows twitched in amusement. “Maybe… since there aren’t motorcycles involved on this trip.” 

She shook her head. “I reiterate: you, cabin, lake. Pretty sure I’d have to be crazy to turn that down.” 

He matched her smile. “You have to be pretty crazy to date me anyway, so…” 

She leaned in and kissed him again. “I’ve got you covered.” Their lips met in a deeper kiss then and Louna shivered from a feeling entirely unrelated to the cold. 

David pulled away though, eyes concerned. “I’m getting you a sweatshirt,” he said, then dropped his embrace to reach for her hand. 

“David, it wasn’t-” She tried to stop him, but he wouldn’t hear anything as he lead her through the backstage area. 

“You need something,” he replied. “I’m not going to let you just sit there and freeze.” Finally they came upon a tented area with a few tables and chairs scattered around. Off to the side was a long buffet table that held a variety of food and beverages and carafes. She followed David to the end of the buffet and he dropped her hand, gesturing to the spread. “Help yourself and sit,” he told her. “I’m going to get you a sweatshirt.” 

She glanced to the other people seated randomly around the area, confused. “Isn’t this just for…” she trailed off, unsure how to finish the statement. 

“It’s for anyone backstage,” he assured her. “We get bare minimum in our dressing room for these kinds of shows because they always have full catering like this. So, get some coffee or something and I’ll be back with a sweatshirt for you, okay?” 

“Okay,” she agreed, resigning to the fact that David had made up his mind about it and there was no use arguing. He kissed her lightly and seconds later was gone, leaving her alone in the catering area. She dropped her eyes to the buffet table, not wanting to make awkward eye contact with any of the strangers. What would she say? Just a friend? He’d just kissed her though, and that definitely implied they were more than just friends. She grabbed a paper cup and carried it to the beverage section, finding an array of tea packets lined up neatly in a basket. She picked out a simple green tea and poured the hot water before adding a slice of lemon. After picked up a few napkins, she sat at an empty table to wait for David. 

It wasn’t entirely unreasonable that he’d left so abruptly, but she was feeling apprehensive about being in the unfamiliar situation by herself. She hoped no one would question what she was doing there because she’d probably get flustered and end up botching the answer, even if she told the truth. Honestly she had yet to feel completely comfortable in what she thought of as ‘David’s World.’ She was an outsider of the industry and even though she’d done some amateur modeling the last few years, it was no comparison to the industry David was engulfed in. She hoped that if their relationship continued to last, she would gain more confidence around his band and celebrity friends and whoever else, but only time would really tell. 

She wrapped her hands around the cup, enjoying the warmth beneath her fingers. As she sipped, the tea took away the edge of chill she felt in the air. The fading summer season could be deceptive in Quebec, and more so since they were further northeast from Montreal. She hoped the weather would warm again, otherwise their lake trip would be more indoor than outdoor. She took another long drink and closed her eyes, exhaling deeply after she swallowed. Had David left because he still needed to work through what Chuck had said? Maybe she should’ve been clear with him that the comment hadn’t really bothered her; after all she’d worn a shirt basically admitting she was a groupie for him, so why shouldn’t she own that aspect of their relationship? She could be a groupie for him and still be his girlfriend. Or maybe she was reading way too much into all his actions and he was simply just over-concerned about her being cold and needed to do something about it right then. For as much as she had figured out about David, there was still a lot she had yet to learn. 

When she opened her eyes to take another drink of tea, movement in the so-called doorway caught her eye and she looked over, hoping to see David. Instead she saw Sebastien and Laurence. Seb looked instantly confused and bypassed the buffet, walking straight over to where she sat. Laurence tagged behind him, her eyes curious. 

“Why are you here all by yourself?” Sebastien asked when he reached the table. “Where’s David?” 

Louna lowered her cup to the table, fingers still clasped around it. She shrugged slightly. “I left my sweatshirt in the car. He went to go get it.” 

Seb looked more confused. “Are you sure? We didn’t pass him… the only way back to the lot is past the stage…” 

She shrugged again. “I don’t know. He just said he was going to get it.” 

He still looked skeptical, but Laurence slid into the chair next to Louna, giving her husband a doubtful look. “He could’ve gone a different way,” she told him. “You don’t know for sure.” 

He nodded in vague agreement. “I guess. Or he had to still work off Chuck’s bullshit comment.” He shook his head, giving Louna an apologetic look. “I still can’t believe he said that. We all knew you were coming today… David told us that he was bringing you and then you guys are going on a trip for his birthday.” He smiled at her then. “He had to ask me if that was a weird thing to offer to do… take you camping or whatever. I told him it probably depended on if you liked the outdoors or not… Like, Lachelle better have a bed with some kind of real mattress, otherwise it’s not happening.” He smirked. “God forbid it be an air mattress…” 

Louna smiled slightly, hearing the faint disdain in the guitarist’s voice. 

“Seb, be nice,” Laurence chided him. 

He only smirked more, which made Louna laugh and shake her head. “I can hold my own on an air mattress… I’ve actually been really excited about this trip,” she said. “It’ll be nice to get away from the city and just have time together. Not have to worry about being seen or anything.” 

Laurence nodded. “The wilderness does have its perks,” she replied. 

“Just don’t let David run off with the wolves or get attacked by a moose,” Seb joked. 

“Dude, I could hold my own against a moose.” David’s voice was amused as he appeared beside the table, a black hoodie draped over his arm. 

“It would snap you in half!” Seb exclaimed, his voice high with disbelief. 

He grinned. “Probably wouldn’t be the worst way to go.” 

“Oh god! No!” Louna replied, shaking her head. “Have you seen what a moose can do to a person? Those things are fucking huge and scary! Seb’s right; it would snap you in half.” 

David smirked. “Then I guess it’s good I’ve avoided a moose encounter so far in my life.” He held out the sweatshirt then. “I wasn’t sure what style you’d want, so you can trade it later if you need to,” he told her. 

She frowned, taking the hoodie and unfolding it. It was definitely not the black ‘Deus’ sweatshirt she’d brought. Instead, it was a brand new ‘Simple Plan’ hoodie, the band name emblazoned on the back and a plain ‘SP’ over the left breast area. She refrained from making a face before she looked back up at David, not sure she was ready to commit to a piece of his band’s merch quite yet. However, before she could say anything, Laurence smiled. 

“Oh, that one’s my favorite,” she said. “I actually brought it today… we could be backstage twins!” 

The excitement in her voice made Louna smile and David laughed. “She already has a real twin,” he told Laurence. 

Her eyebrows rose and she looked at Louna. “Really?” 

She lay the sweatshirt in her lap and nodded, wrapping her hands back around the cooling paper cup. “My sister and I. We’re not identical though.” 

“Have you met her sister?” Seb asked David, curiosity in his voice. 

David scoffed. “Of course. Em’s great, but I think I got the better half of the set.” He said the last part with a wink and Louna shook her head. 

“Never let Em hear you say that,” she warned him. 

“Oh, you know I wouldn’t,” he reassured her. “Besides, she knows she’s beautiful… her whole family is.” 

Laurence met Louna’s eyes then. “Is your sister married?” 

She nodded. “She is. And they got the identical daughters.” 

She gasped slightly. “Oh my gosh… what would be the chances for you to have twins then?” 

Louna shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t know. That’s something I’ve never looked into… hasn’t really crossed my mind.” 

Seb looked at David. “Have you ever looked that up?” he asked. 

David made a face, shaking his head. “No… I didn’t even think about that until right now.” 

Sebastien held his gaze. “But you’ve had sex…” 

Louna’s face flushed, despite the matter-of-fact way the guitarist had said it, and looked down at her now cold tea. She pushed it away from herself, waiting for the awkward moment to pass. 

“Yeah, but not to have kids,” David replied, then stepped away from the table, a disgruntled look on his face. “And now I’m going to get food before we go back to the stage… can I get anyone anything?” 

Laurence shook her head before her husband could reply. “No, we’ll get it,” she told David, then looked at Louna. “I think there’s one of those heater lamp things beside the back of the stage so you can warm up,” she said. “Or if you get too cold, I’ll be back at the trailer in a little while, so you don’t have to feel weird by yourself.” 

She managed a smile and nodded. “Thanks. I’ll see how long I can last.” She stood up from the table then, draping the hoodie over her arm and taking the cup to the trash. David joined her as she fixed another cup of tea. He held a plate heaped with fruit and cheese and crackers. He poured himself a large cup of coffee and secured a lid on it. They looked at each other after a second and both sort of smiled, knowing they couldn’t talk until they were out of the tent. 

“Ready?” he asked. 

She nodded, grabbing a small bag of almonds and a banana from the table before following him back to the stage. Partway there David stepped to the side and stopped, looking at her. “What?” she asked. 

He shook his head slightly. “I’m just… sorry about the shit you’re hearing today,” he said. “First Chuck and now Seb… probably thinking I’m a fuckboy and why are you even dating me, right?” 

She sighed and frowned. “No, but now I have to question why you’d bring that up and why you’re so insecure about it.” 

He looked to the side, biting his tongue before he met her eyes again and replied. It was an awkward thing to talk about, but he knew it would come up sooner or later; he just hadn’t realized his bandmates would force his hand. He pressed his lips hard together and swallowed. “I had a reputation for a long time,” he finally said. “And it’s been a couple years since I’ve done anything like I used to, but that doesn’t mean the guys will let me forget how things used to be.” He paused, clearly torn with what he was saying, “I hate bringing it up because it’s in the past and it will absolutely stay there, but-” 

“David,” she interrupted him gently, “remember who you’re talking to,” she said. “We both agreed on the first date that we’d get to know each other from here on out. We both had bad reputations in the past and we don’t need to let any of that influence our relationship right now.” She paused. “We’ve both done a really good job of starting fresh with each other, in spite of a few drunk episodes, and I’m going to take what your friends say with an ounce of truth. I’m not here to judge you on your past, because I don’t want you to judge me on mine.” 

Relief spread slowly over David’s face and he nodded. “Okay. I just,” 

She shook her head. “Don’t.” She leaned over and kissed him lightly, smiling as she pulled away. “We’re good.” 

He nodded again, smiling back. “Thank you.” 

“Welcome. Now lead the way to wherever, because I’m still confused as hell on my way around back here.” 

He laughed a little and tilted his head in the direction they’d been walking. “It’s this way,” he said. “You’ll figure it out pretty quick.” 

She looked at him doubtfully. “I’ll take your word on that.” 

He flashed a smile as they started walking down the makeshift hallway. “When in doubt, follow the signs to the stage and someone can always help you from there.” 

“Okay,” she replied, seeing a paper sign taped at the end of the hallway with arrows directing them to the stage, catering, trailers, and back lot. “But what if I get totally lost somehow? Would someone throw me out?” 

“No,” he replied, shaking his head. “That’s why you have to wear the laminate. That lets you go anywhere you need to while we’re here, so don’t lose it. If you lose it, you’re screwed.” He flashed a smile. “And if I’m not at soundcheck or onstage or something, you can always call me and I’ll come find you… or I’ll send Chuck as a punishment and you can berate him for being a total asshole to you earlier.” 

She rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t do that.” 

“I know, but that doesn’t mean I won’t,” he replied with a grin. 

****

# # #

Louna closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she felt the bass and drums pound in her chest, the music blasting from the stage and into the packed audience. She opened her eyes, shifting on her feet to look past where David and Jeff stood and see into the crowd. All she could make out were vague faces and raised arms, the din of the cheering crowd only punctuated by a few random screams and proclamations of love, though they were mostly for Pierre. She turned her head when she felt a light touch on her arm, but relaxed as she saw Laurence’s grin. 

She’d been standing on Seb’s side for nearly the entire show, but had walked over to join Louna for the end and encore. “What do you think?” she asked, leaning up to Louna’s ear and trying to talk over the music. 

Louna smiled widely. “They’re pretty amazing,” she said, then made a face. “I think David was toned down at the last show I saw.” 

Laurence laughed, grinning and nodding. “He’ll need a cold shower as much as he’s fondled himself tonight!” 

She laughed and blushed slightly, thinking she’d rather take care of that for her boyfriend than let the moment go to waste. 

And almost as though Laurence had seen her thoughts, she said, “But you’ll probably handle that situation later, right?” She winked before looking back to the stage and letting the music settle between them. 

Louna laughed, grateful that Laurence understood what it was like then. It was nice to have a new ally as she found her way through the relationship with David, and not to feel so alone without a friend with her. Lachelle had been less than warm when they’d finally seen each other again backstage, but Louna gave her the benefit of the doubt, seeing she was struggling with her almost two-year-old daughter. Louna couldn’t fathom bringing a toddler to a festival concert, but she supposed there were worse things in the world and who was she to judge? However, the look Lachelle had given the SP hoodie she had finally put on had clearly shown her what the other woman thought of the band’s merch. She’d laughed to herself then, when Laurence had put on the same sweatshirt later and proclaimed their twinning for the rest of the night. She could practically feel how hard Lachelle rolled her eyes, but she’d been less than prepared for the woman’s next comment. 

“But Louna, you’re not wearing the shirt you made for David?” 

Until that moment, she’d almost forgotten that Lachelle had seen her completely wasted the last time, and had most certainly seen the shirt she’d been wearing. Anxiety hit her stomach and she was glad all the guys were at soundcheck so she wouldn’t have to explain herself and the shirt. Instead, she’d shoved the fear aside, not letting the singer’s wife see her insecurity. She could tell that Lachelle would hone in on the smallest bit of weakness and exploit it to her advantage, no matter how close and friendly they were all supposed to be to one another. 

“You know, I was going to,” she finally replied to Lachelle, “but David told me to save it for special occasions.” 

Lachelle raised an eyebrow. “What sort of special occasions?” 

She shrugged nonchalantly. “He may have mentioned the bedroom… he was taking it off me at that point, so I’m not really sure.” She punctuated the statement with a little laugh that implied what it needed to, and she walked away from her. Their conversation effectively ended then and Laurence offered to go watch the rest of soundcheck with her. Louna agreed immediately and they’d left for the stage without another word to Lachelle. 

Louna abruptly refocused her gaze on the stage as the music rose in a crescendo and Pierre and David harmonized together; quickly coming to the end of their last song, ‘I’d Do Anything.’ She’d started to familiarize herself with the band’s discography, and come to realize she knew more of their music than she’d thought, although there were a few songs that she had to consistently skip. She was happy though, that those few songs hadn’t made it into their set lists so far. 

She watched the band jump off the front risers as the song ended and they hurried off-stage, waving at the audience before ducking behind the curtains. 

David grinned at her, scrubbing a towel over his face and taking off his hat to wring the towel around his hair and wipe his neck. “You gonna make me shower before we kiss?” he asked, teasing her. 

She smirked back at him. “Maybe.” 

His face fell a little. “Oh, come on…” 

She laughed. “Just don’t rub your sweaty balls all over my new hoodie, okay?” 

“No promises,” he shot back, leaning in to kiss her. 

She hummed against his lips, pressing her hands to his chest and feeling the sweaty shirt beneath her fingers. For as cold as the night was, it was clear the stage had still been plenty hot. She felt David shiver slightly as they pulled away and a breeze blew in from behind them. It probably felt colder to his now clammy skin and she wondered if he’d bother changing before the encore. He wrapped the towel over his neck and finished the bottle of water in his hand before smiling at her, a hint of fatigue in his eyes. 

“Did you have a good time?” he asked. 

She nodded emphatically. “Absolutely. You guys sounded incredible… never thought I’d get to watch a whole show side-stage like this.” 

He smiled more. “Better get used to that then.” 

She shook her head slightly, noticing that both Sebastien and Laurence and Pierre and Lachelle stood close together like they did, all having quiet conversations. She turned her attention back to David and reached up, smoothing his hair down and kissing him again. “You do know how to spoil a girl,” she said, letting her nose graze his cheek. 

He kissed her chin. “Haven’t seen the half of it.” 

Lights flashed on them suddenly and Pierre instantly moved away from his wife, grabbing the acoustic guitar from the roadie’s hand and heading on stage. Neither David or Seb made any move to leave, nor did Chuck or Jeff who stood back by the stairs. The crowd screamed as Pierre walked back on and a spotlight shone on him. David leaned his head to Louna’s then, feeling exceptionally tired and ready for a few days of lazy vacation with her. He was glad she was looking forward to it as much as he was, because that meant it probably wouldn’t be the last camping trip they took together, unless it turned out badly; then they’d have problems. 

He felt her fingers in his hair then, tucking it behind his ears and massaging his scalp a little at his temples. “Better not fall asleep on me,” she said, her voice light. “I’d be a terrible replacement bassist.” 

David laughed, lifting his head up after another few seconds. “Nah… just means Pierre could have his old job back.” 

She frowned. “Pierre played bass?”

“Before they recruited me,” he said with a nod. 

“I can’t imagine that,” she said, shaking her head. 

David laughed again. “Honestly it’s better left to the imagination,” he replied. “Isn’t quite as good as I am.” 

She smirked. “So modest and humble you are.” 

He flashed a grin and stepped away from her, grabbing another bottle of water from the road case they stood beside. Louna frowned as she noticed David wince upon opening the bottle and she wondered what had caused it. The moment passed, however, because soon Pierre had wrapped up his solo acoustic song and started the final encore. David swallowed his drink of water, kissed Louna lightly, then grabbed his bass from the rack, slinging it over his shoulder as the band returned to the stage mid-song. 

Laurence stepped back beside her. “Watch your man,” she said, amusement ringing in her voice. 

Louna shot her a questioning look, but kept her eyes riveted on David. Though she’d been at the previous concert, she had no recollection of the encore, or David’s part in it that Laurence seemed to know about. Seconds later she understood exactly why Laurence had told her to watch David, and she couldn’t help laughing at her boyfriend’s continued stage antics. 

The electric guitar kicked in as the guys joined Pierre onstage, David jumping atop the riser in front of his mic stand and blowing a huge mouthful of water onto the crowd in perfect time with the song. She hadn’t even noticed that he’d practically drained the bottle he’d taken onstage. She shook her head, wondering what other surprises he might have in store. She hoped this was the last stunt, because for all she’d heard about his stage-diving, she wasn’t sure she wanted to see him get groped by the mass of fans he’d land on. 

The song continued and finally the band finished, giving waves and kisses and bows to the crowd before finally walking off. David grinned at Louna as he took her hand and fell in step behind Jeff, leading her back to the trailer. “Don’t worry,” he teased her, “I’ll at least change my shirt before I go for a hug.” 

She rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand, hearing Laurence behind them, praising Seb for a wonderful show. “I wouldn’t expect anything less,” she fired back. She caught sight of David’s grin in the dim light and knew how much he enjoyed their shared barbs. She squeezed his hand again, wanting to get his attention and compliment him on the performance, but a grunt of pain stopped her short. David twisted his hand in hers, flexing it as though trying to relieve it of an unwanted sensation. Instantly she loosened her grip, almost dropping their handhold. “You okay?” she asked, lowering her voice. 

He laced their fingers back together, but kept their grip light. “Be fine,” he replied, looking ahead to where they were walking instead of meeting her curious gaze. 

She didn’t say anything more, instead letting the silence settle; they’d have time to talk later. They reached the trailer a few minutes after that and she repacked the couple things she’d gotten out while David changed and rehashed the show with the guys. Louna moved to stand with Laurence and received a bright smile. 

“Glad you came?” she asked. 

“Of course,” Louna said, nodding. “I guess I didn’t need to be nervous at all this morning.” 

“You were?” Her voice was concerned and almost sad. “Why? David’s said nothing but good things about you… he adores you. How could we not like you?” 

She blushed and shrugged, wringing her hands. “Just… people make their own judgments,” she replied. 

“True, but back here you learn fast who should be your friend and who you can make judgments with.” 

They shared a look then, Louna knowing exactly what Laurence was implying to her, and feeling even more grateful that they were on track to be fast friends and allies. She smiled. “I’m glad you were here today.” 

“Oh, me too,” Laurence replied with a smile. “Can we hug? I’m kind of a hugger.” 

She laughed. “You and my sister… I guess it’s a twin thing.” 

Laurence laughed brightly at the joke and they hugged each other tightly. 

“Whoa, seriously? Lo gets a hug before I do tonight?” David asked, walking over to them. He was totally refreshed in clean jeans and a pullover, his hair tucked into his beanie. 

“Duh,” Laurence said. “When am I gonna see her next?” 

David’s brows furrowed. “Didn’t Seb tell you? We’re staying at the same hotel tonight. Figured we could do breakfast together tomorrow before you head home and we go to the cabin.” 

Her eyes lit up and she looked at Louna. “Ohhh, tell me you love a bottomless mimosa as much as I do,” she said. 

She laughed. “Who doesn’t?” 

“Careful,” David said, “you’re driving tomorrow.” 

She frowned. “Says who? You’re always my DD these days.” 

Laurence practically guffawed at the appropriate hi-jacking of David’s initials, and Seb grinned as he walked up, having overheard Louna’s statement. “Ooh, lady has a point,” he said. 

David shrugged, looking resigned then. “Fine… we’ll revisit that in the morning. But for tonight you really are driving,” he told her. “Think I’d fall asleep at the wheel, and I’m rather looking forward to a vacation, not a hospital stay.” 

She smiled at him and pulled him into a large hug finally, kissing him softly before she nodded. “That’s a reasonable request from the birthday boy,” she said. 

He smirked. “I might have a few more requests,” he cautioned her. 

They shared a grin then and Louna dropped a kiss by his ear, her voice lowering. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”


	10. Part Ten

 

Louna glanced over at David as he reached for his iPod to pick a new album to listen to. They’d been in the car for an hour since leaving the hotel that morning, and according to the GPS they still had another hour to go before they reached the town they were heading toward. The music started again and David settled back in the seat, humming quietly along. They hadn’t talked much during the drive, and Louna had noticed that David had seemed a bit withdrawn at breakfast with Seb and Laurence, but she’d figured he was still tired from the night before. For as much as he’d said he was exhausted, he’d tossed and turned an awful lot, inadvertently waking her up a few times over. Still, she couldn’t help wondering if something else was wrong because it definitely felt like a different mood of his that she hadn’t experienced. She looked over again, her thoughts spinning as she tried to keep her attention on the road and her driving; the last thing she needed was to crash his car because she was worried about nothing. 

David stopped humming as she looked back to the road and he turned to gaze at her. “You keep looking at me like you want to say something… what is it?” he asked. 

She shrugged. “Just wondering if everything’s okay… you’ve been quiet this morning.” It wasn’t a lie, but what she didn’t ask about were all the little things she’d noticed that were slowly fitting together and creating a picture in her mind of what could have been wrong. She also hadn’t questioned his request for her to drive that day, again thinking he was maybe still tired and wanted to sleep on the way to the cabin, but so far he’d shown no sign of doing that. If something was bothering him, she hoped she was about to find out what. 

David dropped his gaze from her, looking to the road ahead and offering a slight shrug. “M’fine. Just tired.” 

The words were a clear dismissal of the topic and she frowned, hearing the same note of avoidance in his voice that she sometimes used when faced with a hard question. The tone sent her worries higher, knowing for sure that something was wrong and David was keeping it from her. Why? What was so wrong that she couldn’t know about it? She glanced at him again, vague intuition flashing through her mind about what it could be, but was it her place to call him out on it? Or did she just have to wait for David to come around and tell her the truth on his own time? If things got any worse he wouldn’t have a choice about telling her. She mustered a smile for him. “Why don’t you try to sleep the rest of the way? We have an hour to town and who knows after that… I can get the groceries we need if you’re passed out.” 

He shook his head. “Nah, I’ll just nap after we get there if I need to.” 

She gave him a sidelong glance. “Your choice,” she replied after a moment. 

An uncomfortable silence fell over the car then, and she noted the irony of the song that had come on; a lyrical tale of a couple’s car trip that had an ill-fated outcome because of an approaching curve. However, before the song even reached the second verse, David skipped to the next track and discarded the music player back to the small nook below the dash display. 

He fixed his gaze out the window and held in a sigh. He knew he was being stubborn and distant, but he didn’t want to acknowledge what had happened the night before, although he couldn’t maintain that forever. Louna was too smart and had definitely figured something out already, but stuck in the car together was not the place he wanted to have the discussion. He’d save the truth and explanations for when they were finally at the cabin and he had the physical space he needed. Random confessions were much better suited to outside the confines of a moving vehicle; band confrontations on tour buses had taught him that several times over. 

Slowly the tension between them lessened as they continued along the highway and David relaxed back into the seat as the sun finally broke through the hazy clouds. Warmth filled the car and Louna reached down into the console to retrieve her sunglasses. She slipped on the frames, keeping her eyes on the road. A few minutes later she noticed the sign for an upcoming rest area and she glanced to David, readying to ask if he wanted to take a break or use the bathroom. She paused though, seeing him pick up the bottle of water from the cup holder. Her gaze went back to the road, knowing they had a few kilometers to go before she needed to ask. Or maybe he’d seen the sign too and didn’t need to stop, because he would say something if he wanted a break, right? 

“Fuck!” 

David’s voice was loud and a sharp, pained inhale followed the expletive. Louna tightened her hands on the steering wheel, trying not to react as David threw the water bottle to his feet and stifled another pained sound. She chanced a look at him, knowing better than to ask what was wrong, or what had happened. His left hand was clasped around his right wrist and both arms were tucked tight against his stomach. Warning bells of intuition went off in her head then and she made her next decision without David’s input. 

She pulled off at the rest area when they reached it just a few minutes later, wordlessly parking the car and taking the keys with her as she climbed out and went to the bathroom. It was a typical highway rest stop and she was happy to see that the toilet paper at least wasn’t chained to the wall like in some others she’d been to before. She relieved herself quickly, but stood in front of the sink, washing her hands for much longer than necessary. She wanted to give David some time to process without her. It was obvious he needed to work through his pain and figure out how he would tell her what was going on, but because he was so fiercely independent (much like herself, which she hated to admit) he couldn’t just pick the easy way and spit out the words. And it wasn’t that he was waiting for the right moment, because that opportunity had come and gone. Now he was just being bullheaded and pissing her off a little. It was hard to have compassion for him when he was bringing on the consequences to himself. 

Finally, she stepped away from the sink and held her hands under the air dryer. She hated wondering if it was safe to go back to the car, or if she’d given him enough time to think, but there was only so much time she could spend in a roadside bathroom. She exited through the assigned door and found herself on the opposite side of the rest stop. Somehow it was a tiny bit of luck and she walked to the large sign that held a map of the area. She studied it momentarily and found the lake they were heading to, and then the town outside of it. It looked like the lake would be about twenty or thirty minutes away from the town, so they’d have to plan to pick up everything on their way in. She wanted to make the most of their trip and not fuss with unnecessary trips back to the store. However, she wasn’t sure how things would go now, given whatever was going on with David. She hoped whatever it was wasn’t too serious because the town they were stopping at probably didn’t have much more than a few stores and a gas station. A fleeting thought of whether he’d need to see a doctor went through her head and she frowned. Why couldn’t he just tell her what was going on? She shook her head; sometimes her imagination carried her a little too far away and she had to rein it back in. 

She took a deep breath and exhaled the negative thoughts. David would be fine and their trip together wouldn’t be a total loss. After all, he’d brought a guitar and she’d packed four books, figuring she’d be happy if she made it through two of them. She turned away from the map and walked around the restroom building, not quite sure how much time had passed, but feeling like it was time to get back. As she rounded the corner, she was glad to see David had gotten out of the car and was leaning on the front bumper, an intent look on his face as he massaged his fingers into his wrist. He looked up for a second as she walked to the car, leaning beside him on the bumper and offering an open silence. After a moment, David stopped his movements and looked over to Louna, who stared back at the building she’d just exited. He knew she was trying to be patient with him, but he could tell it was growing shorter by the second. 

“I’m sorry,” he finally said, not dragging it out any longer. 

“Okay,” she replied, nodding slightly. 

Her short response only made him feel guiltier and he sighed, not wanting to explain the entire situation while they were at a roadside rest area. “God I know I shouldn’t be embarrassed by this, but it just fucking blows every time this happens,” he prefaced himself slightly. He wished she would take off her sunglasses and acknowledge him, but then maybe he’d chicken out. Instead he spat out the confession of his weakness. “I have tendonitis in both wrists, and the right can get really bad sometimes. I could feel it last night after the show and I was just hoping it would clear up a little by this morning.” He shook his head then, looking away from her. “But it’s only gotten worse.” Thick silence held between them as he waited for her to reply, having no idea how she’d react. She could probably see now how much of an idiot he was, because he couldn’t even properly deal with the situation. Why hadn’t he just told her last night? Or even this morning? It’s not like he hadn’t had opportunities to say something, and both Seb and Laurence knew he struggled with the issue, so why was it such a big deal to tell Louna? He hardly had a perfect image to preserve with her, so that wasn’t it at all. In the back of his mind he knew it really had nothing to do with her; he was angry at himself for letting it happen. He could’ve prevented this episode; he knew exactly what he should have done, but he had failed to take the precautions because it would have worried everyone in the band, and now he was suffering a worse consequence because of it. It was his own damn fault and now he had to suck it up and deal, only Louna had gotten caught in the aftermath and he had to fix that too. 

Louna licked her lips and folded her hands together, staring across the rest area as David finally told her what was wrong. She tightened her hands as she realized he thought he was imparting some devastating or life-changing news. Why in the world was he acting like this? Yes, suffering with any health condition was crappy, but his admission was nothing. She could think of two dozen other issues right that moment that were much worse than what he’d told her. She was incredulous, but she had to swallow that and find her compassion. “Do you need to see a doctor?” she finally asked, thinking that if it was as bad as David made it out to be, he probably would. His answer only half surprised her. 

“No.” 

She inhaled slowly and breathed out her harsh criticisms before she turned her head to look at him. “And do we need to just cancel this trip and go back home?” 

“Fuck no,” he replied instantly, shaking his head. 

She couldn’t hold in her sigh of exasperation. “Then what do we need to do, David? You have to tell me how to help you, and you’re doing a really fucking poor job of that so far.” She knew she sounded angry, but she couldn’t quite hold her emotion back. Really he was being kind of an idiot and her patience for it was running out. 

Instantly he looked at his hands, feeling foolish that he hadn’t just told her what was going on in the first place. Of course it wasn’t a big deal to her, because really it wasn’t a big deal at all. He’d been down this road before, and now he had someone with him; now he had someone to help him and keep him in line. Suddenly he was grateful that Louna was with him for this, because she’d make sure he didn’t do anything stupid and prolong the pain he was suffering. He had a sudden revelation that most relationships were probably based on that very notion, but he refrained from dwelling on it. Instead he took a breath, thinking over what he needed to do to help himself, and also help his girlfriend. “Do you think this town has anything like a pharmacy?” he finally asked. 

After a moment she nodded. “They should. Do you want to make me a list of what to pick up?” 

“Nah, I’ll get what I need while you start the grocery run.” 

She looked at him, her sunglasses hiding her doubtful gaze. “They might be the same store,” she pointed out. 

“I know, but you don’t need to stand around while I get a brace and gel packs. If it is the same store, I’ll finish and come find you in the produce section.” 

She laughed quietly, knowing how right the statement was for her. Whenever they’d gone shopping together, David managed to pick out everything else on the list, while she spent the entire time picking over the fruit and vegetables. One time he’d literally had to take her hand and drag her away from the avocados because she’d been choosing between the same two for five minutes. He’d put them both in the cart and pulled her to the checkout. “Even if it isn’t the same store, you could probably do the same thing.” 

They shared a smile and laughed together, the earlier tension and awkwardness almost completely gone from between them. David leaned over and kissed her lightly once the laughter had passed. “Thanks for putting up with your moron boyfriend,” he said earnestly. 

She kissed the tip of his nose. “Mm, only because you have to put up with your crazy vegan girlfriend.” 

He smirked. “Might be a fair trade?” 

Louna laughed. “Jury’s still out on that one.” She stood up from the front of the car, looking around the rest area and realizing they were one of the few cars there; it seemed strangely not busy for a holiday weekend, but she knew most the traffic they’d passed was heading south. Hopefully that meant the lake would be quiet and they could have a real secluded getaway. She smiled at the thought and looked at David. “Think we’re finally ready to get to this place?” 

He nodded and stood up beside her. “Yeah,” he paused, “but can you do me a favor?” 

“Sure. What?” 

He half smiled. “Open that bottle of water for me? I promise I won’t throw it at you.” 

She nodded, a faint smile on her lips. “I suppose.” 

Half an hour later, Louna was standing in front of a bin of grapes, scrutinizing the bags and deciding between the red or green variety when David finally returned to her side. She wasn’t sure just how long he’d been gone, but his mood seemed somehow lighter. She looked at the bag he held in his left hand then met his eyes, noticing his right hand was tucked into the pocket of his hoodie, the sleeves pulled down now despite the warming weather. “Did they have what you needed?” she asked. 

He nodded. “For the most part. Improvising on one thing, so we’ll see.” He shrugged. “Can I get the key? I’ll ditch this in the car then come help you.” She smiled and pulled it from her pocket, not even realizing she’d kept it this time. He snagged it with an open finger on his left hand and kissed her cheek. “Be right back… and get both!” He looked pointedly to the grapes as he walked away and she laughed, finally putting a bag of each color in the cart. When he came back a few minutes later, Louna had moved onto the peaches and nectarines, carefully selecting a few of each. He smiled to himself when he looked over the shopping cart: she was buying enough produce to open up her own farm stand, and they were only going to be staying three nights. Their eyes met as he looked up from the cart. 

“What?” she asked self-consciously, suddenly worried that David might put everything back. He knew how she shopped; he’d put up with it all summer and hadn’t said a word when she’d made him go to two farmer’s markets one Saturday. Now what had changed? 

“Nothing,” he said, amusement in his voice. “Just hoping this cabin has a big enough fridge.” 

She made a face, not totally appreciating the joke. “Half of this doesn’t even go in the fridge,” she replied, her logic besting her humor right then. 

His smile was gentle. “I know. Now what do you need me to go get?” 

She shrugged. “We can get the rest together… think I’m done here,” she said, choosing two large heads of cauliflower and adding them to the cart. “Can you push this with one hand?” 

David smirked and stepped behind it. “We’re about to find out.” 

She smiled then, leaving the produce section and heading to the small ‘natural food’ aisle. She was glad that David was feeling better, or at least enough that he was back to his usual jokes and quick comebacks. It was a relief to know that the trip wouldn’t be a whole disaster, and she wondered if maybe this whole ordeal would just end up bringing them that much closer. It was strange how some scenarios played out, and she knew that half the time looking back she could see the way some things were absolutely meant to be. It made perfect sense to her now that David needed to see her fierce, angry, independent streak on that ill-fated Sunday ride because he had to see her flaws before taking on the challenge. She’d also realized that though they’d never spoken of what David had done at the party with her and Frank, the first time they’d ever met, she had learned from that experience too. She knew David had some past demons, but it seemed he was moving quickly away from them in favor of a healthier lifestyle. She hoped she could be a major part of that, but ultimately it was up to him. 

An hour later they had finally made it to the cabin, having not passed a single car on their way to the lake and being greeted with the kind of silence only found in nature that was miles away from habitation. 

Louna stood at the back of the car, staring out to the lake through the trees, hearing only distant birds, the lap of water, and a gentle breeze. It was a startling difference to what they’d arrived to the morning before, and after the last 24 hours, she was more than ready for some time to decompress with a good book and her boyfriend. She turned her head to look back at the cabin, wondering if David had already gone inside, but he stood just behind her. She smiled, not needing any words to see how much they both needed this time together. His gaze was faraway, but he smiled back at her, stepping closer to her as she looked back to the lake. He reached his arms around her waist and lightly kissed the back of her neck. She leaned into the embrace, folding her arms over his and exhaling slowly. She could feel all her doubts and stress fading away as she and David stood together, the absolute peace and solace of the area washing over them. They stood still for a few minutes, their breaths falling in time together in lieu of speaking. 

It was David who moved first, lifting his head from Louna’s shoulder and kissing below her ear. “My frozen peas won’t be so frozen if we stay out here all afternoon,” he quipped, a distinct smirk in his voice. 

She smiled and let go of his arms, turning slowly to face him. “And no one likes unfrozen peas.” 

“Mm, actually I do like unfrozen peas, but they just don’t make a very good ice pack.” 

They kissed briefly then and Louna reached up to tuck a few stray hairs back beneath David’s beanie. “Guess we should make sure they stay frozen… like Lachelle’s heart.” She smirked wickedly and slipped out of David’s embrace, opening the trunk of the SUV. 

He tried, rather unsuccessfully, to stifle his laughter. “I might have to tell Pierre you said that,” he confessed. 

She shrugged. “Nothing he doesn’t already know, I’m sure… he did marry her for some reason, right?” 

He snickered and they shared a look as he joined her at the back bumper of his car. “I guess.” 

She laughed, shaking her head at David’s reply as she slung her backpack over her shoulders and grabbed two grocery bags in each hand. David grabbed a couple bags from the trunk and followed her to the front porch of the cabin. A small lockbox was on the side of the porch and David pulled his phone from his hoodie pocket. He swiped his thumb over to unlock it, but not only did the phone not do anything, the movement spiked pain through his wrist, despite the brace he’d put on it. He sighed in annoyance, setting the bags down and using the phone with his left hand to find the email he’d saved with the cabin directions. After a few seconds he finally stepped back to the box and punched in the code he’d found. It popped open and he pulled out the set of keys. Louna smiled, but he rolled his eyes. “This is gonna be such a pain in the ass,” he said, glancing at his hand before he moved to open the front door. 

She shrugged. “We’ll make the best of it,” she replied, knowing he wasn’t seeking a consolation that everything would be fine, or something equally as vague. Really she couldn’t see how David’s sudden issue was going to impact their vacation, other than him not being able to play guitar. There were plenty of other things they could do aside from that, and she was sure that with the lack of cell phone service there, neither one of them would be on their phones much at all. She just hoped he wouldn’t let the small ailment ruin his entire trip; they’d made it too far to have that be the reason not to come back. 

She followed him into the cabin once he’d unlocked the door and instantly it felt perfect and cozy. All the large windows let in the sunshine and looked out over the stunning lake and forest views. The walls were exposed wood logs, just like the outside, and there were really only two rooms: a bedroom at the back of the cabin, and then the combined kitchen and living room, with a small bathroom in the back corner behind the kitchen area. There was a note on the table from the owner, welcoming them and offering a few quick explanations, notably that the appliances and lights ran on gas; he’d come by already to turn things on for them, but warned that if it got too windy, the pilot light in the stove could go out. When she finished reading the letter she looked at David, wondering if he’d realized the cabin had absolutely no electricity. His gaze was expectant, already knowing she was going to ask questions or make a comment. She raised an eyebrow. “No big deal there’s not electricity?” she asked. 

He shook his head, smiling slightly. “Nope. Partyin’ like it’s 1899.” 

She laughed. “Let’s not send Prince to an early grave with that one, okay?” 

He grinned as he took the grocery bags to the kitchen counter. “Never. The Artist knows what’s up.” 

She laughed again and piled the bags she’d brought in onto the counter as well, then leaned in for a quick kiss. “You want to handle this while I unload the car?” she asked. She didn’t want to assume that David couldn’t help her, but she also didn’t want him to feel pressured to carry in bags and things and aggravate his wrist any more than it already was. 

He nodded in agreement. “This I can do.” He smirked wryly. “Since I’m kind of useless otherwise right now.” 

She rolled her eyes. “You are not, but we’ll debate the finer points of that later… now find your frozen peas.” 

She sauntered out of the kitchen and back to the car, David smiling in amusement after her. So far he hadn’t been let down with his expectations of the trip, and they’d only just gotten there. He knew it would be interesting to see what happened during their few days together, especially with no outside influence. It was more important to him, he’d found out the last couple years, to take time to unplug completely from the all-encompassing technology and information that was ceaselessly inundating them. He’d done it the first time by accident: taking a week-long road trip and camping in his car, but forgetting a phone charger. The device had no battery after the third day and the next three days had been the best of the trip. It was oddly liberating. After that, David decided to always make time for a trip that got back to basics. His go-to trip for the past two years had been a small campground deep in the Mont Tremblant reserve near Lake Alexandre. It was a three hour drive north of Montreal and he never felt bad for skipping out on plans to go stay two nights in a forest and get away from everything. It had become a large part of keeping him focused and grounded while he wasn’t traveling. Sometimes during the band’s extended time off the road he felt a little lost, but camping had actually helped to alleviate that feeling. He just hoped that Louna would appreciate it as much as he did, and wouldn’t find it weird. 

She came in with the rest of the groceries then and set them on the table since the counter was full. They shared a smile before she went back out and he knew that somehow this trip might be a turning point in their relationship. Three days with no distractions from each other would probably make it or break it. He knew which outcome he wanted to have, and he also knew he was willing to work for it. It had been a long time since he’d felt so strongly for someone, but there was something absolutely undeniable about Louna. He’d felt it that first day at Anicee’s, and maybe even the night with Frank, but he would never admit that to anyone. Besides, he was pretty sure that night was more alcohol related than anything. It was an interesting realization to make then, that he was drinking significantly less the last few months, and he hadn’t missed it at all. He wasn’t sure if it was Louna’s influence, or just that he was a little sick of how he always felt after he had too much. Really it was probably a combination and that he was finally learning boundaries for how much he was drinking. Years past he would drink to get wasted and not care, and now he knew he could have a few drinks and call it good; he didn’t need to black out every time he drank, if he even drank at all. 

“Is there an abyss in the fridge?” 

Louna’s voice startled him and he looked over at her, feeling his face hot with embarrassment. “What?” 

She smiled, amusement in her eyes. “You were seriously staring into an empty abyss in the fridge,” she told him. “Why are you so faraway?” 

He blinked slowly as he shut the fridge, then narrowed his eyes as he met her gaze again. “True confessions?” he asked. 

Her intrigue turned slightly to worry then. “How true?” 

He licked his lips and took a breath. “I took some pain meds when we left the grocery store.” 

“What kind of pain meds?” she asked, not sure she really wanted to know. 

He offered a lopsided smile. “The good, prescription kind.” 

Understanding sparked through her eyes and she held back a laugh, knowing exactly the feeling David was lost in then. “And they just really hit, didn’t they?” His nod was slow and Louna couldn’t help laughing. “Okay… how about you go sit or lay down?” she suggested, leaning over and kissing him lightly. “I’ll bring you frozen peas for your arm after I unpack this stuff.” 

“You’re not mad?” 

She frowned, shaking her head. “No… why would I be mad? I get to watch you be totally spaced out the next four hours and that could be pure entertainment.” 

He smirked. “I’ll probably just go sleep for awhile,” he replied honestly. 

She nodded. “And that’s probably what you need.” 

“And you won’t be bored?” 

“Not at all,” she replied. “I brought books to read and I can prep for dinner tonight. Go sleep.” 

They shared a kiss and David leaned his head against hers for a few moments. “Thank you.” 

His voice was quiet and she smoothed her hands lightly over his back. “Welcome.” They held the embrace for a minute until David finally pulled away, kissing Louna once more before walking to the bedroom. He disappeared around the door and she listened for a minute or two until silence held over the cabin. She finished putting the groceries away and unpacked a few things they’d brought for the cabin, unloading the rest of the car, except for David’s instruments. Somehow she knew if she brought the acoustic guitar in it would just be too much temptation and make him sadder than he was, and she definitely didn’t want to see that. 

After she finished unloading she grabbed her current book from her backpack and looked in on David. He was curled up on the bed, his face buried into the pillow, and his hands tucked beneath it. The only things he’d taken off for the nap were his shoes and socks, even his beanie and glasses were still on. She shook her head, carefully walking around the bed to where he lay. She slipped the frames from his ears and set them on the nightstand, freezing in place as David stirred slightly, tucking further into the pillow. She waited a minute then crept out of the bedroom, knowing he would sleep for a couple hours, which gave her plenty of time to read; maybe she could even sit beside the lake in the sunshine and finish her book. It sounded like the perfect afternoon to finally unwind from the last 24 hours. 

****

# # #

Fatigue and fog pulled at David each time he tried to open his eyes and through the haze he recalled the last time he’d felt so ridiculously groggy was after having a few too many special candies a friend had given him. However, he realized there were no candies involved this time, just real prescription drugs that he knew better than to take on a somewhat empty stomach, but the pain and restlessness had to be knocked out somehow. As the grogginess lifted a bit he realized his blurry vision wasn’t a side effect from the pills, but rather just the same old sight without his glasses. He was thankful to see the frames were placed right on the bedside table, but he had no recollection of taking them off. In fact, he couldn’t quite remember settling in the bedroom at all. He knew Louna had told him to go sleep, and he’d walked out of the kitchen, but after that it all blurred away until the fog had rolled out. He stretched slightly and sneered as he felt the deep ache burn through his wrist and arm; the pills could only mask so much pain. Slowly he sat up, gingerly holding his arm to his stomach in effort not to move it too much. He slid his glasses on and became well aware that the sun had dipped low in the sky. The clock on the wall above the dresser read a quarter to seven. He wasn’t totally sure he believed the old timepiece, but until his phone showed him otherwise, it was all he had to go on. 

He sighed as he stood up from the bed, his whole body feeling sore from the show, but also because of the inflammation flare up. This was the part he didn’t want Louna to see; it was fine if she believed he was just having some wrist pain, but when she realized that the flare ups affected more than that it was going to be a problem. He reached the doorway of the bedroom and leaned against the frame, his back and knees already protesting the short walk to the bathroom. He hated to feel weak and even more hated that the flare up could have absolutely been avoided; he just hadn’t wanted to show that weakness yesterday. His ego had damned his body time and again and the previous day was no exception. Now he was paying the price for it and he hoped it wouldn’t last too long. He pushed up from the doorway, relieved that Louna wasn’t in the cabin to witness him shuffle through the kitchen to the bathroom. 

A couple minutes later, on his way back to the bedroom, he grabbed the bag of frozen peas from the small freezer, glad to see the other gel packs had been put inside as well. He figured he could at least lie back down and ice his wrist until Louna turned up, and who knew when that would be? He took the corner back into the bedroom and his stomach twisted in shock, instantly meeting her eyes and not knowing when or how she’d come back into the cabin, much less gotten into the bedroom without him even noticing. His chest sank further as he noticed the worry lines creased by her eyes. He sighed, frustrated and disappointed that he had to make these confessions already. “Lou, this isn’t-”

She cut him off with a headshake, a certain understanding in his gaze. “I know,” she said, then gestured to the place where he’d been sleeping on the bed. “Come sit.” She waited to get up from her perch on the end of the bed and join him until he’d settled on the mattress, leaning against the pillows and wooden headboard. She was quiet as she watched him slide off the wrist brace and settle his hand on the bag of peas, remembering those same sensations all too well. It was strange how the day had turned out, but stranger still that she would have to tell the story she always preferred not to relive. It had been a few years since she’d last told it to anyone, but somehow it was fitting that she had to tell David. It was another bizarre connection they seemed to share, and he would understand the story better than anyone else; of that she was absolutely positive. 

They sat together for a minute in the silence of the cabin while she collected her thoughts, not quite sure how much to tell David, but knowing he needed to hear it nonetheless. She hoped it would bring them closer and not just alienate him like it had some other, less understanding friends of hers. She shifted on the bed, sitting on her hip and reclining against the pillows before she looked up at him again. His eyes were downcast, staring into his lap while he tightly gripped the edge of his hoodie with his other hand. She could feel his emotions radiating and it made her feel sad for him. She sighed, moving a bit closer to him before she finally spoke. “David, this isn’t a huge deal, okay? I know how these things happen,” she told him. He looked up then, his eyes doubtful. She didn’t give him the chance to reply though. “I know you’re at the mercy of your body right now and you just have to rest and let it pass. I get it. I’ve lived through it and that’s the reason I’m actually vegan.” 

Instant confusion lit on David’s face. “But I thought-” he started. 

“I tell everyone the generic story,” she replied with a headshake, “until they need to hear otherwise. Most people get too freaked out when they find out I ended up in the hospital for five days with severe inflammation everywhere because I’d gone back to a ‘regular’ diet after being totally vegan. The doctors didn’t want to believe it either, but the blood panels and toxicology report convinced them I wasn’t making things up.” 

“Fuck… what even happened?” he asked, disbelief ringing in his voice. 

She forced a smile, knowing that she definitely had his attention now. “Well, it was during my junior year at university… I was one of the starters for the women’s soccer team. I’d been vegan for a full year, but had to switch back to eating more lean proteins and dairy because I hadn’t learned how to fuel myself during soccer season yet. And being one of the starters, my coaches needed me on my A game, right?” She smiled wryly. “That kinda fell apart when I landed in the hospital halfway through the season.” 

David frowned. “And it was just your diet? Was it all inflammation or was there something…?” 

She shifted again, drawing her knees up a little as she thought over what all she should tell him. She wanted to be as truthful as possible, but she also didn’t want to freak him out that the scenario would ever happen to him. She’d always thought that her body’s reaction had been extreme, but maybe everyone had things they reacted to differently. She couldn’t pinpoint what had triggered David’s reaction, but it seemed, from the way he was acting, he probably knew at least the partial cause of it. Otherwise his anger that the flare up had happened was entirely irrational. 

She took a slow breath. “It was probably 95% diet related… that and pushing myself past one hundred percent during all the games.” She looked down at her hands, wringing her fingers. “We’d had a Friday afternoon game and gone out to celebrate the win after… when I woke up Saturday morning I couldn’t move because everything hurt so bad. And even just laying there I could tell that everything felt swollen and stiff.” She looked up and met his concerned gaze. “My roommate came in and called the paramedics. I spent the next five days being pumped with fluids and wrapped in bandages to bring the swelling down… and in the most ridiculous fucking pain of my life. All my joints felt like they were on fire and I couldn’t even reach the morphine release they’d set up… Em finally figured out that I couldn’t move my arm enough to grab it and that’s why I wasn’t dosing myself.” She shook her head, hating to recount the story and dredge up all the memories. “I barely remember the first two days, I was so out of it… and then on the third day I was sort of better. Like, I was able to sit up without wanting to puke in pain.” She shrugged slightly then, dismissing all the horrible details that flashed through her mind. “Things got better after that, but it took another three weeks for things to really get back to normal. I ended up meeting with a naturopath and doing a cleanse and detox program just to make sure my system was stabilized again… but I had some residual flare ups for awhile.” She offered a knowing smile. “Used a few braces when things were bad. My ankles were the worst because of soccer… even ended up needing a boot on my right foot for a month after the season ended because the ligaments and tendons hadn’t been able to heal enough before I was back on the field.” 

She took a long breath as David shook his head, adjusting the bag of peas under his hand. “That sounds really fucking intense.” His voice was subdued, free of any sarcasm or snark. He was genuinely upset thinking about what she’d had to go through. It wasn’t easy to hear that she’d experienced something similar to him, only on a much more terrible scale. It made him thankful that his own episodes had been relatively minor, and he hoped they’d stay that way. 

Louna nodded after a second, her own thoughts spinning as fast as David’s. She was glad to have told him, so he understood that he could always share that pain with her and she’d know exactly what he was going though, but it didn’t make it any easier to think about. She sighed heavily, trying to push the thoughts from her head along with the images from the hospital. It was one of the only times in her life that she’d felt so helpless and weak and broken, and her independent spirit had struggled hard to let other people care for her and see her so vulnerable. It had been a tough lesson to go through, but she knew she hadn’t completely accepted the outcome of it. She could also see that it was much the same for David; he would fight every inch to stay strong and not let his weakness show. Momentarily she wondered what that meant for their relationship, but the thought was lost as David set the peas aside and reached his arm around her, pulling her close to himself. She shifted over, easily curling against his body and leaning to his chest. He draped his arm over her shoulder and clasped their free hands together, his right wrist cold on her back. 

“I can’t imagine going through that,” he said quietly. 

She closed her eyes, tightening their fingers as she listened to his heartbeat. “It wasn’t particularly gratifying,” she replied, a smile in her voice. 

David’s laugh was soft and he kissed her forehead. “Yeah… but we’re past it, right?” 

Her nod was slow. “Thankfully, yes.” She lifted her head after a second, her thoughts still racing. “I’m sorry… I didn’t tell you to make you-” 

“No, I know,” he said, gently cutting her off as he shook his head. “I’m happy you told me… knowing you’ve been through this? Knowing what kind of stupid pain this is? It makes a difference.” He sighed. “Just hate that it had to happen now.” 

She shrugged slightly. “It is shitty timing, but maybe for the best so you can rest and not have to worry about putting yourself through hell with it.” 

He smiled at her. “Always with the silver lining,” he pointed out. 

She leaned up and kissed him lightly. “I’m an optimist at the best of times these days… seems like the path of enlightenment might be teaching me something after all.” 

David laughed and slouched further on the bed with Louna secure in his arms. “Just don’t ‘namaste’ me if you don’t mean it,” he teased. 

She grinned, settling back against him and enjoying the orange sunset glow filling the cozy bedroom. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”


	11. Part Eleven

 

Louna sipped at the last bit of coffee in her mug, reluctant to get up from where she and David were settled together on the outdoor bench. The morning was quiet and warming up slowly, the blanket perfectly tucked around them with her knees pressed into his lap as they both sat and read and drank coffee. The few days of vacation had been perfect, despite David still not feeling the best. He’d been a little better every day, but Louna could tell he needed another day or two of rest to feel one hundred percent. She hoped he’d give himself the time off back at home and not just push into the next project. She was learning he had a tendency to over-do things and not realize the consequences until later. His hindsight continued to baffle her, but she couldn’t make him see the outcomes if he didn’t want to. 

She took her last drink of coffee and couldn’t hold back a sigh, disappointed that she had to get up from their cozy place. She looked over at David as she felt him twirl her hair around his finger. 

“Time for a refill yet?” he asked, his eyes amused. 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to move,” she confessed. 

He laughed, nodding. “I know… I finished fifteen minutes ago and kept hoping you’d drink faster.” 

She half smiled, shaking her head. “You should’ve said something.” 

“Nah,” he said, putting his book aside next to his empty mug, “I didn’t really want you to move either.” He slipped his arms around her and they kissed lightly. 

Louna relaxed into David’s embrace, smiling against his lips as they continued to draw closer to one another. Her heart felt full when he finally pulled away, his gaze intense on her eyes. Somehow she could tell that this trip together had elevated their relationship. Things felt more substantial to her and she forced away the thought that it would be much harder to get through the days the next time David left for tour somewhere. They’d been a little spoiled over the summer because the dates had been few and she’d been able to tag along with him, or see him between the dates. She knew when he left for some other country it would test their relationship in a new way, but maybe by then they’d be better in tune to work through it. 

“What’s wrong?” 

David’s voice was quiet, and she knew he could read her moods now. She sighed and nestled her head on his shoulder. “I don’t want you to leave,” she murmured. 

He frowned, stroking her hair back. “I know, but I only booked the cabin for three nights… we can come back another time.” 

She shook her head. “No… I said I don’t want _you_ to leave… like the next time you go on tour?” Her face fell at the thought and she closed her eyes, tightening her fingers around his shirt. 

He rubbed her back lightly. “Don’t even think about that right now… nothing’s scheduled until October, and that’s a one-off thing… so you shouldn’t worry about it.” He smiled as he tucked her hair back. “And the next time I am gone, you can get together with Laurence and we’ll facetime for part of the show or something.” 

She smiled, lifting her head and meeting his eyes. “Promise?” she asked. 

He nodded. “Absolutely. Seb and Lo figured all this out awhile ago… I’d be stupid not to learn a few things from him.” He paused, then smiled. “Where do you think I got the postcard and guitar pick ideas?” 

She pouted slightly, pushing against his chest. “God dammit, I thought that was something special just for me!” 

“It is!” He instantly tried to reassure her. “Seb just gave me the idea… said he’d always thought about it, but Lo isn’t into having a collection like that.” 

She frowned. “And why did you think I would be?” 

He shrugged. “I wasn’t sure, but then I remembered all the pins and badges you had on your tote bags… figured if anything we could glue them onto the strap or make a keychain and add them to that collection.” 

She smiled softly. “How did you even remember that?” 

“Like I’m not going to remember you have some pin of a squirrel playing a ukulele?” 

She laughed. “Do I need to keep an eye on that one now? I’ll know it didn’t just fall off if it goes missing suddenly?” 

He smirked. “Maybe… but I’d probably leave something new in its place, so you might not notice right away.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Do I have to check my bag when I get home?” 

He laughed and shook his head. “Not yet… have to find the right replacement first.” 

She rolled her eyes and finally moved out of his embrace, the need to go to the bathroom and then get more coffee overriding her want to stay in David’s arms. 

He let her go reluctantly, wondering if she was mad about the squirrel pin. 

“You want a refill too?” 

The offer of more coffee deferred him from thinking any more about her being mad. She would’ve left promptly had that been the case. He picked up his empty mug and stood up beside her, leaving the blanket discarded on the bench. “I’ll get it,” he said. “Time for another gel pack anyway.” 

She nodded and they walked back into the cabin together. Louna set her mug on the counter and went straight to the bathroom. David refilled his mug and took one of the packs from the small freezer, wrapping a dish towel around it before taking both items back outside onto the deck. The weather was warming considerably and he found it fitting that they’d get the best sunshine on the day they had to leave. Really it always seemed to happen like that, but he never failed to note the irony of it. He sat back on the bench, tucking one leg under himself and pulling the blanket into his lap before taking off the wrist brace and settling his hand onto the ice pack. His wrist still ached, but the feeling had lessened steadily the last couple days, and he’d only really felt terrible that first day. 

He’d ended up staying in bed the rest of that evening and he and Louna had talked more about what she’d gone through, because he couldn’t fathom what that experience had been like. The more she told him, the scarier it seemed and it made absolute sense that she’d gone back to the strict vegan diet. He hadn’t totally understood what the connection was – something to do with the way her body processed the animal enzymes and those causing an inflammatory reaction throughout her joints and soft tissues. She said it was almost like an allergy, because usually she could tell right away if something wasn’t vegan. Most times, she said, her lips and tongue would start to swell first and things could go quickly from there. He didn’t really want to witness that happening, because he knew there was so little that could be done after the fact. Once the inflammation started, the only thing to do was wait it out. During his own episodes he knew the few tricks that helped him, but ultimately he had to let things simply run their course. 

He took a long drink of his coffee, hoping there wouldn’t be a time that Louna saw him any worse than this trip. It had been a little humbling to have her take care of him and need to rely on her during that first day and a half, but somehow he knew it was an important step in their relationship. He knew now that she would help him, just like he would help her. It seemed that they had found a good balance together, despite their both being entirely independent. He smiled as Louna came back out with a full mug and curled against him again. 

“You still need the blanket?” she asked, picking up her discarded book and putting it in her lap. 

He glanced down at his hand, feeling a little self-conscious then. “I thought you’d figure it out,” he replied after a moment. 

She frowned, confused. “Figure what out?” 

“The cold… why I wear crazy layers all the time…” He smiled then. “Why I need a blanket when it’s like seventy-five out.” 

Understanding lit through her eyes then. “Is that what triggers it? Your core temp drops and wreaks havoc?” 

He nodded. “Partially… there’s a few other things that can set it off, but that seems to be the main one.” 

“Oh god, and the other night after the show when you were all sweaty and it was windy…” She trailed off, not needing to say anything more because all the pieces fell together in the frame. David had already been in the throes of it by the time the show ended, and hadn’t wanted to say anything to worry his bandmates. “Do they know how bad it gets?” she asked quietly. 

He shrugged dismissively. “Not really. Jeff and Seb probably know more than I think they do, but Pierre and Chuck…” He shook his head as he let the sentence hang, implying that it was best if they didn’t know what was going on. 

“But if this happens again and gets-”

“No.” David cut her off before she could finish the sentence. “It’s bad enough when it happens right now. I don’t want to think at all about it being any worse.” 

Her brows were furrowed deep in thought, her mind spinning too fast to be mad that David had so rudely interrupted her. “And there’s not some underlying cause that isn’t being treated?” 

He laughed slightly. “I went to three different doctors the last time my wrist got really bad and they all told me I’d probably need surgery at some point, so I don’t think there’s really an underlying cause for that… and no one’s ever given me a straight answer about the inflammation causes.” 

She looked at him incredulously then. “Would the surgery fix your wrist? Why haven’t you had it yet if it would fix it?” 

Again, he laughed. “Because it was right as we were in the studio for the last album… haven’t exactly had time since then to schedule a massive procedure that’s potentially career-ending.” His voice got quieter. “Not that I really want to think about that anyway.” He stared out at the lake, not interested in carrying the conversation any further. 

Louna set her hand on David’s leg, the gravity of the situation weighing fully on her. She hadn’t realized until that moment what the total implications were for him if the episodes continued or did indeed get worse. She knew that David was dependent on his music and his band, and she didn’t want to think of any scenario where he might no longer have those. It was a scary prospect to think about for her, so she knew exactly why he refused to acknowledge the possibility or outcome. She hoped it was a reality he’d never have to face, and there was no way she’d tempt the universe to try it. Instead of saying anything more, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He turned his head, meeting their eyes in a questioning gaze. She simply kissed him again, this time a softer kiss on his lips. “Time for a happier topic?” she asked. 

Relief passed through his eyes. “Please? I think we’ve exhausted talking about all this during our vacation.” 

She nodded. “Yeah… probably time we dropped it and actually enjoy our last few hours here.” 

He half smiled. “You think? Too bad I can’t offer you a romantic row boat trip.” 

She laughed. “You could, but then I’d have to call you on your bullshit because I’d be the one rowing.” 

He grinned. “Exactly! But then I’d at least serenade you…” He said it with a smirk. 

Louna shook her head. “If you even go ‘Little Mermaid’ on me…” 

His grin was wicked, but after a second he simply dissolved into laughter. “Shit… I don’t remember how the song starts!” he finally said, still laughing a bit. 

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not about to tell you… could go our whole relationship without a ‘Kiss the Girl’ sing-along.” She looked at him doubtfully then. “And aren’t you a little old to be so well versed in Disney tropes?” 

He shrugged nonchalantly. “Maybe… but when you’re thirteen and smoking weed, mermaids and singing crabs are pretty much the best thing ever.” 

“Oh, god, David…” She couldn’t help laughing as she shook her head at the thought of him totally high and watching Disney movies. Somehow it was all too easy to picture him doing the same thing, even now, and she made a mental note to schedule that as a date sometime in the near future. 

They fell quiet then and she stayed pressed again him as he set his coffee aside, finally discarding the gel pack from beneath his wrist and fitting the brace back on. He lifted his arm over Louna’s shoulders and she slipped closer beside him. They shared a kiss and let the silence settle between them. Overall it had been a good few days, and even without saying it, they could tell that the trip had brought them closer together. David also knew that Louna was right about the next time he went on tour; it would be much harder to leave her when he traveled, and it would be an odd feeling to work past. There was no way he could give up touring, and he knew she wouldn’t expect him to. They’d face the challenge together and hope their relationship would grow stronger in spite of it. For now they had to enjoy the last few hours they had alone at the cabin, because they had to go back to the relentless spin of their everyday lives. 

She let out a quiet sigh as she relaxed against David’s chest, feeling content with his arm draped around her. She wasn’t sure that she would ever get used to his hectic and irregular lifestyle, but for the moment it was getting easier to deal with, and she knew that would pay off in the long run. She just hoped David felt the same way, because after this it would be hell of a heartbreak if things didn’t work out, and she wasn’t prepared to deal with that fallout. 

****

# # #

Twelve days. Twelve full days had passed since Louna had last seen David and she was at the end of her patience for him. She had done nothing to deserve the sudden distance, and after almost two weeks of silence from her boyfriend she was ready to be finished with it. 

She held the glass loosely in her fingers after taking a long drink of wine, rolling the glass stem slightly as she swallowed then took another sip. She stared at her phone that lay on the coffee table, next to the dish of guitar picks. She glared at the picks, momentarily wondering if she’d throw them out if she and David were actually over. 

Had it just been an epic summer romance?

It was October now and things just didn’t feel the same. It didn’t matter what Jeff had told her about David’s moods – she was _thisclose_ to cutting all ties with him and moving on. It wasn’t fair that after they’d connected so closely during their cabin trip, he’d just turn around and throw it all away two weeks later. But had he? She had no idea, because it had been almost two full weeks since she’d even heard from David. Not that she hadn’t tried to see him and text him and talk to him. That was the worst part. She had no reason for why he was suddenly so distant. As far as she knew, nothing had happened. So what had happened? 

She and David had gotten home from the trip and everything continued effortlessly: meeting for dinner together, going on a long motorcycle ride together one weekend, and seeing four different concerts four nights in a row. Her friends had basically stopped inviting her out over the weekends because they knew she and David would inevitably be doing something and she’d decline their offers. But for the last two weeks she just as well may not have had a boyfriend. 

David had been almost completely distanced since their last brunch together at Grant and Sophie’s. They’d left a little early because Louna wasn’t feeling well, and after David dropped her off, he’d gone on a ride for the afternoon, sending her a few pictures, but then things had fallen apart. No matter what she suggested to him, her messages were answered with vague excuses about being busy. When she tried to call, his phone went straight to voicemail. For the first few days she’d believed that he was just busy, but then the weekend had passed and halfway into the next week was when she’d given up and reached out to Jeff, because if anyone would know what was going on, it would be David’s best friend. Or so she thought. 

She sighed heavily, taking another drink of wine before reaching for her phone to read through Jeff’s messages for the fourth time that night. Every time she read them she tried to find solace in the fact that it might not be over. This situation might just be a bump in their relationship road and they’d soon get past it. She scrolled through the texts and exhaled slowly; no matter what Jeff said, she knew that it was ultimately up to David and his final say might not be what she wanted to hear. 

She finished the glass of wine, set it aside, and focused on the conversation from Wednesday night, hoping to feel a little better after re-reading it once again. 

_  
L: Hey. Do you know wtf is going on with D? He’s blown me off the last week and I’m pretty sure you’re not all holed up working on some secret project. Or you should just tell me if you actually are…_

_J: Shit. He’s blowing you off too? No secret project. He’s done this before. Didn’t think he’d do it to you._

_L: Are you serious?? He just fucking blows everyone off for weeks at a time???_

_J: Usually not weeks. How long has it been?_

_L: Started Monday before last. ~10 days. A little fucking sick of it tbh._

_J: Dammit that’s when he cut me off too. I swear it’s usually only a week or two before he gets over the mood. He should turn it around soon._

_L: He’s seriously done this to you before? WHY??? Why the fuck is he doing this?_

_J: Who fucking knows. He’s David. He just does it. Goes MIA for two weeks comes back like nothing happened._

_L: WTFFFFF_

_J: I know it’s shitty. Honestly didn’t think he’d do it to you but apparently logic need not apply to him._

_L: Big surprise. So what he comes back and everything’s just all normal again? You’ve called him out on this shit haven’t you?_

_J: Tried to. He refuses to talk about it. Know better now than to press that issue with him._

_L: Fuck that. This shit isn’t fair and I’m not gonna tolerate it,_

_J: LOL. Well you’ve been warned._

_L: Fair enough. But seriously shouldn’t he know better? It makes no fucking sense._

_J: Remember who we’re talking about. He defies convention like it’s his job. There is no logic. I’ve known him for 13 years and I still don’t know him._

_L: That is terrifying and reassuring and I might just have to take pity on him because he is clearly an idiot._

_J: LOL he is. Proven fact. But always give him the benefit of the doubt. It’s usually worth it.  
_

She discarded the phone back onto the coffee table and picked up the empty wineglass as she stood up. Reading through the messages again hadn’t settled her emotions and if anything she found herself angrier at David because now he was closing in on that two week mark. She had no idea how she would react if he did actually turn up like nothing had happened. How could they just pick up and move on after this? Didn’t he know he was being a total shithead by ignoring her for two weeks? And it wasn’t just her. Not only had she reached out to Jeff, she’d exchanged messages with Laurence and Anicee and heard that neither they, nor Seb or Frank had heard from David. He’d frozen out all of his friends, and just like Jeff had said, Laurence told her that it had happened before. It still made no sense to Louna that David would do something like this, and she found herself more and more determined to figure out why it happened. She didn’t care that their relationship might be jeopardized, because if she got an actual answer out of him, then it would be worth it. 

She poured what was left in the open bottle into her glass and set the empty container next to the sink. She leaned against the counter, taking a few sips as she stared out at the dark balcony and tried to make out any lights along the river. It seemed impossible to see anything in the darkness then and as she stepped toward the balcony door she caught sight of the time on her stove; it was just after one AM. She blinked hard, certain she’d missed the extra 1 in front of the time, but no. It really was that late. The evening had passed unnoticed as she’d been lost in her thoughts about David.   
She stepped to the glass door leading to the balcony and stared out to the quiet street and cloudy night, wondering if this was it. How could she make peace with him after this? Didn’t she have a right to be angry at him? There was hardly anything he could justify about it, and she was going to love watching him try; if he even bothered. 

She took a long drink of wine and finally turned away from the door. She was exhausted. It hit her hard then, knowing she should’ve gone to bed at least an hour before. At least she would get a break from the emotional turmoil while she slept, because if she dwelled on the situation any more she was sure to do something she would probably regret. She blew out a sigh and filled a glass of water, drank half of it then refilled it before taking that and the wine into the living room. She picked up her phone from the coffee table and took everything to her bedroom, setting the glasses on her stack of books and phone on the small sliver of empty table space. She completely let her autopilot take over as she made her way back through the apartment, making sure the doors were locked and turning off all the lights. She finally climbed in bed after going to the bathroom and washing her face. Even though she was entirely too tired to still be awake at that point, she picked up her wineglass and took a drink as she opened her current book to where she’d left off. She knew that reading would let her mind drift to another place before she slept, because the last thing she needed was to fall asleep and be heartbroken in some nightmare. The reality was quite enough for the moment. 

****

# # #

She dragged her eyes open, staring across her pillow into the dim light of her bedroom, the darkness cut only by the bright glow of her cell phone, which was ringing loudly. It stopped after a second and she closed her eyes, wondering if she needed to be worried that someone was actually calling her right then. She was half waiting for the chime of the voicemail notification, but the phone started ringing again before that could sound. This time she reached blindly for the phone, clicking the lock button to send the call to voicemail. No more than ten seconds later it rang again. She opened her eyes in disbelief, grabbing the phone from the nightstand to see who was incessantly calling and for real hoping it wasn’t a family emergency. 

David. 

Her heart pounded at seeing his name on the display. She sent the call to voicemail again. There was no way a phone call from him in the middle of the night after twelve days of non-communication would be an emergency; he was probably drunk dialing and that was not a conversation she wanted to have. Before she could put her phone on silent, or even set it aside, a new text appeared. Of course it was from him. 

_I know I just woke you up. Come outside._

She stared at the message, blinking hard as she tried to comprehend what she had just read. Was he actually outside her apartment building in the middle of the night? Had he gone from full non-communication to full on stalker mode? Was he really completely insane? Another text came then, because she hadn’t answered the first one yet. 

_I know you’re pissed and I’m a fucking moron. I will apologize a million times. Please come outside?_

She continued to stare at the phone, finally seeing that it was only five AM. Why the fuck was David outside her apartment at five in the fucking morning, and on a goddamn Saturday no less? The weirdness of the situation was bottomless. She shook her head, incredulous as she finally texted back the only appropriate response. _Are you for real?????_

She pressed send before she could hesitate and just waited for his reply. She knew she couldn’t be surprised with any of what was going on, because Jeff had warned her. Hell, David had practically warned her. His life had no rules and now she was learning that their relationship didn’t really either, but that wouldn’t stop her from trying to implement some. After all, David at least seemed vaguely aware that he’d fucked up. She hoped that if he did truly offer her an apology, it would be a genuine one and not just a cursory statement. If he dared give her the latter then for sure those guitar picks were going in the trash, and she wouldn’t be the only one with a broken heart. 

_100% real. This sunrise won’t wait for us. Please come outside?_

She shook her head again, still baffled. _You’re fucking insane. Go home._ She reached to set the phone aside, hoping he’d gotten the message. They couldn’t do this at five in the morning. There would be a slew of regrets if they did. Unfortunately, David wasn’t getting the message, or some subconscious part of him was outwardly trying to drive her insane, because her phone rang then. She sighed, staring at his name and knowing there was no way to win this scenario. She accepted the call with hesitance, but didn’t bother with a greeting. “David, go home.” She said the words firmly, hoping they’d sink into his thick head. 

“No, Louna, please just listen? Please? I know I fucked up and I’m sorry. Shit, I’m so sorry… but please just listen? Just give me today and I’ll,” he stumbled over his words, his thoughts going too fast for the words to keep up. “I know I can’t make this up to you, and you probably shouldn’t even fucking forgive me for the last two weeks, but god I want to fucking try.” Silence held over the phone as he finally paused to take a breath. He didn’t hear the telltale beeps that she’d hung up on him yet. He licked his lips, tightening his grip around the phone. “Please?” 

Louna stared into the empty darkness of her bedroom, eyes fixed on the ceiling as she’d rolled onto her back to take the call. She’d heard every word David spoke, but she still couldn’t form a reply. She wanted to scream at him and she wanted him to hear her cry; he needed to know how badly he’d hurt her with his disappearance, but at five AM she was numb. She couldn’t force herself to think through anything and all she really wanted to do was go back to sleep. However, until David left there was little chance of that happening, and she had no idea what would actually make him leave, short of marching outside and slapping him across the face. But even that wasn’t a guaranteed move. 

“David, what do you want me to say?” she asked, her voice tired. “You shut me out for two fucking weeks and then show up outside my place at five fucking AM and expect me to just jump out of bed and welcome you back with open arms? Because that’s not how it works.” 

“I know. I know it isn’t, just… please come outside?” he asked again. “Or at least onto your balcony.” 

“Fuck, David.” Exasperation rang in her voice; she had no intention of going outside to meet him, but it was slowly becoming clearer that she wasn’t going to have a choice. The man was relentless. And even though the security around her building wasn’t tight, she knew someone would catch onto this sooner than later. 

“Please? This isn’t gonna be any Romeo and Juliet shit, I promise.” 

His voice held a laugh and it was all she could do not to smile at the slight joke, because really there was nothing funny about this situation. “Seriously, you are fucking insane,” she finally told him, shoving back her comforter and dragging herself out of bed. 

Again, there was a smile in his voice as he replied. “I thought you knew what you signed up for… did I not give you enough warning?” 

She rolled her eyes, sauntering out of her bedroom and into the living room. “Honestly? For this… could’ve used a little bit more.” She flipped the deadbolt over on the balcony door and opened it, stepping out into the night air. The cold was immediate and she drew her arms to her chest, lowering the phone as she looked down at the street. David was there alone, leaning against his motorcycle and gazing expectantly at her balcony. She shook her head at him, not quite sure how the rest of this scenario was going to play out. 

As soon as their eyes connected, David stood up from the bike and came closer, slipping his phone into his pocket and stopping just beneath her small deck. She hadn’t turned any lights on, so the only light came from the poles on either side of the building, making it almost impossible to really see his face. She wasn’t so sure she wanted to go through with this, but David was trying too hard to get her attention for her to simply ignore it. 

“I’m a fucking idiot,” he said, staring straight up at her. 

“You’re right about that,” she retorted, not letting him continue. “Now will you go home? You’ve seen me, you’ve admitted you’re an idiot, and you’ve given me a shitty vague apology. Now I get to think about it and not make impulse decisions that I might regret later… so go.” 

He shook his head. “No. I have to show you something.” His voice was level, but adamant. 

She was dumbfounded. “David, it is five o’clock in the fucking morning. There is nothing on earth I want you to show me right now… I want you to go home and go to sleep like a normal person. Please? Go.” 

Again he shook his head. “I’m not leaving. I need you to see this… just come with me for an hour? That’s all I’m asking for… not forgiveness, not grace, not understanding, not anything… just you, on a ride, for an hour.” His voice choked slightly then. “And if it’s the last one, then it’s the last one. I promise. You’d never have to see me again.” 

Her heart lurched in her chest as he said the words and she closed her eyes, hating that he’d just said it out loud. She shook her head. “David… how can you do this to me? Give me a fucking ultimatum like this? I can’t-”

“It’s not. I swear it’s not. I just… I _have_ to show this to you and we’re running out of time.” 

Desperation tinged his voice then and she could feel her resolve fading. What was it about him that could bring her to her knees in seconds? Her willpower and defiance were defenseless against him, and it killed her more because he didn’t realize it and he tried so hard to please her and all he had to do was fucking smile. 

She blew out a hollow sigh. “Time for what? This was all doomed from the start.” 

“No it’s not. Just come with me. Please? Louna? I promise I will answer every question.” He took a breath, his voice earnest beneath the dark sky. “My every word is yours.” 

They stared at each other in the black quiet, the rush of the river the only sound left in the sleeping city. She hesitated to reply, trying to steel herself to turn him down once more, but a sudden flood of light came from the porch directly below hers; they’d woken the neighbors. 

David’s eyes went wide and he darted back to his motorcycle. 

“I’ll meet you in front!” she called to him, pushing away from the railing as he fired the engine. Her heart pounded as she backed up into her door, watching David pull away and hearing a shout from below. 

“Hey!” 

The man’s voice echoed after the motorcycle and Louna didn’t chance a look, instead locked the door and hurried to her bedroom. She yanked on the nearest discarded clothes and the first hoodie she laid a hand on before twisting her hair into a messy bun and slipping on her Vans. She grabbed her jacket, phone, and keys on the way to the door, and her helmet was the last thing in her hand. Hurriedly, she locked the door behind her and practically ran down to the front door of the complex. Adrenaline flooded her system as she looked up and down the street for David, hoping the neighbor hadn’t called the cops. She tightened her grip on the edges of the helmet, her fingers trembling with anxiety. Had he gotten ambushed down the way? The one-way streets were always the easiest traps for cops to set. Her breath hitched; she had to find him. She turned from the stoop, knowing she could cut through the alley beside the building back to the parking area, but the sound of an engine stopped her short. She almost ducked to take cover of a parked car, for sure it was a cop there looking to take in any prowlers. 

“Lou! C’mon!” 

David’s voice was calm, as if he escaped from angry strangers all the time. She didn’t hesitate. She ran to the bike, flinging herself behind him and yanking on her helmet before clasping her arms around his waist. David shifted into gear and rolled the throttle, speeding down the street and away from the apartment building. She leaned into his back, the all-too-familiar scent of coffee and citrus and weed seeping out of his leather jacket. She inhaled deeply, reveling in the smell before a blaring siren accosted her ears. A police car sped past them on Notre-Dame, the lights flashing in warning and she kept her eyes straight ahead, not wanting to see if it turned before or after the road they’d just come from. 

David pressed on, seemingly not fazed, after all the only thing he was really guilty of was loitering around at odd hours of the morning, and unless there were cameras he didn’t know about, there was no further evidence of it. 

Silently they continued down the main street, passing through Little Burgundy. Just before they reached Griffentown, David cut left on Rue Guy and headed west. All at once they were past the hospital and slicing south, winding around Parc Montroyal. She shivered against his back, the early morning wind cutting through her jacket and she cursed forgetting her gloves. Her fingers were turning to ice. 

Suddenly David slowed and turned up one of the roads that wound through the park. “Just a few more minutes,” he told her. 

She nodded against his back and tightened her fingers on his jacket. She felt his shoulders twitch; was he laughing at her? He was the one dragging her on some motorcycle ride at five-thirty in the morning. He had no right to laugh. However, his next statement cleared the angry thoughts from her head, mostly because it seemed so disingenuous. 

“Pockets.” 

She frowned, having no clue what pockets had to do with anything. Was this some sort of code word she was supposed to know? Just when she thought he couldn’t get any weirder he comes out with ‘pockets.’ “What?” she finally asked, exasperated. 

“Your hands,” he replied matter-of-factly. “My pockets. No surprises, I promise.” 

She almost laughed, but held it in as she pried her cold fingers from the hem of his jacket and stuffed her hands into the jacket pockets. Instantly warmth spread back into them and she fisted the thick lining, balling it into her palms for more heat. She inhaled deeply, David’s scent once again overpowering her senses and she closed her eyes, simply feeling the wind on her face as they rode through the park. 

His stomach moved slightly beneath her hands with each breath he took, and a sudden longing tore through her chest. She had missed this; had missed him. The two weeks had been hell because she hadn’t known what was wrong so there was nothing she could do to try to fix it. Now he was here again, and had promised her answers. It felt so different from the first time. She’d taken his silence then as immediate disinterest because then there had been nothing to lose. Their two dates would’ve been so easy to throw away, and she’d been resolved to be done with him then. But the universe always had a way of intervening at the most unexpected moment. This morning was certainly no exception. 

David had arrived at her weakest moment, and was pulling her from the brink yet again. How many more times would she go through this until she simply couldn’t anymore? What was that old cliché saying? Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me. She didn’t want to get played again, and she didn’t think she would, but the small spark of doubt lingered in the back of her mind. Yet what had Jeff cautioned her? Give David the benefit of the doubt. All she could do was try; she hoped it would be worth it. 

She opened her eyes as the motorcycle slowed and wound around a tight corner. Almost instantly she recognized where they were in the park; turning into the overlook that faced the city. David pulled the bike along the curb in the southeast corner of the area and cut the engine, leaning back out of his riding stance as he flipped the kickstand down. Louna stayed pressed against him, not quite ready to give up the warmth radiating from beneath his jacket. For just a moment she wondered how many layers David was wearing, but then realized the answer would always be ‘not enough.’ 

Silence settled over the park and David wrapped his arms atop Louna’s, clasping his hands over where hers were balled in his pockets. Somehow he knew that words weren’t necessary just yet; the talking would come later. For now, he had to show her what he’d brought her out here for. It was the third morning he’d come to the park, the throes of insomnia driving him there the first time almost by accident, but then by choice, and now finally by desire. He knew he had to share this with Louna, because she was the only one who would understand. She was the only one who would realize what it meant to him, and she was the only one with whom he wanted to share it. 

He squeezed her hands lightly and turned his gaze to the sky, the sunrise twilight just starting to dawn. He let his eyes drift toward the river then back to the stars, picking out a few constellations as the sky lightened from midnight blue to a hazy dark purple. Even on the third morning in a row, he was still in awe of how the sky changed. It seemed like he’d watched a million sunsets, in different places all around the world, but everything fell short in comparison to the sunrise in the city he called his home. 

He breathed in the crisp morning air, thick with dew, and felt Louna’s arms tighten around him. He stole a glance over his shoulder and their eyes met for just a moment. It was all they needed. 

She withdrew her hands from his pockets and they laced their fingers together, David tucking her arms with his in vain effort to keep her warm. Somehow he’d never felt so crazy for doing something, but also so right. They needed to share this moment together, and then he would leave it up to her. He couldn’t make Louna stay with him if he’d hurt her with what he’d done, and he knew it hadn’t been fair, but his hindsight had gotten the best of him this time. He’d thought things felt off, and maybe she needed some space and some time away because they’d gotten so close, so fast. He’d also felt scared. He didn’t want to get so invested in the relationship, only to have it all fall apart when he wasn’t expecting it, so he’d thought a little distance was a good solution. It didn’t help that all of a sudden he felt overwhelmed with all the other projects and friendships he was trying to juggle, so he’d dropped everything. He made excuses to get out of all the plans he had, refused to make new commitments, and had gone dark. He’d found that sometimes it was easier to hide from things rather than deal with them, but that didn’t mean the situations went away. Sometimes the seclusion offered a different perspective and he could see the situation clearer when he finally confronted it again. He hated that he needed the total mental breaks occasionally, and this one had been the hardest because of Louna. As easy as it was for him to drop out of sight from his band and other friends, he’d struggled the most with ignoring and distancing from his girlfriend, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to do it again. If there was even going to be a next time, because even though they were still embraced in the fading morning darkness, he wasn’t sure that Louna would take him back. He hoped they could work through this together. He had to trust her and let her help him; he couldn’t shut her out again and he knew her perspective could make him see things clearer. He closed his eyes, feeling her warmth on his back and shoulders, her knees still tight beside his hips. He had no good excuse for having shut her out and he knew all he could do now was apologize and prove to her that he wouldn’t do it again. 

Louna stayed quiet as she leaned against David, wondering if coming to the overlook was all he wanted to show her. She’d been to the overlook a dozen times before – the winding drive through the park was exhilarating on a motorcycle and the overlook provided a nice break mid-ride, if the curves were too much to stomach. She took a long breath, her eyes sweeping over the darkened view, and all at once she recalled the fantasy she’d had about this same ride. She’d imagined them coming up here together, to watch a perfect sunset over the city, and then ride back to David’s apartment. It seemed so long ago that she hadn’t known where he lived, or how he took his coffee, or that despite living and breathing music sometimes he preferred to ride without it and just listen to the road. She swallowed hard; if this was the last morning with him, how would she forget those details? How would she move on from having such an intense relationship with someone who had seemed so perfect? But he wasn’t perfect at all. Neither of them was and they both knew that, but had they accepted it? They hadn’t worked through it yet, merely started to, and then David had pulled away. She needed to know why. Why had he distanced himself when everything had been going so well? It made no sense at all. She hoped he’d been telling the truth about answering her questions, because she had a lot of them, and she wasn’t going to accept the vague, easy answers. She wanted the real truth, because she’d given him no less than that, and she deserved the same thing in return. 

David shifted abruptly, dropping her hands and reaching to take off his helmet. She released her grip from around him and did the same. He took her helmet without a word and nodded toward the walkway of the overlook, their silence still unbroken in the slowly dawning light. She slid off the bike, then followed David after he dismounted and walked to the barrier of the overlook. He set the helmets down on the ledge and stripped off his gloves, stuffing them in his pockets before looking back at Louna. She was watching him curiously, but he could also see her gaze drifting back to the sky. He smiled, stepping to her and taking her hand. He guided her back to the barrier, and stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“Just watch,” he whispered to her. 

She squeezed his hands, letting her gaze take in the slow sunrise. It had lightened enough now that the violet streaks were turning a fiery red and she knew the sun wasn’t far behind. She looked up further, still seeing the faint glow of stars and the setting moon lurking under the low hanging clouds. When had she last seen the sunrise? She couldn’t recall. Had David known that she needed to see this for some reason? Goosebumps rose on her neck and they weren’t because she was cold. 

The sun crested over the river, a brilliant sliver of orange light, and it rose steadily. Her breath stalled in her throat, watching raptly as the sky changed, colors bleeding effortlessly from light to dark, the reds and blues meshing seamlessly. All at once, everything around them was lit with a pink and yellow glow and she pulled David’s arms tighter around herself. He might’ve been crazy to drag her out of bed at five in the morning, but he’d been absolutely right to do so. He leaned his head to hers, his cheek resting against her ear as they stayed silent – the sunrise washing over them with its brilliant dawn light. 

Louna wanted to close her eyes then, to breathe in the feeling of the dawn and know that there would be many more morning like this to share with David, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away. The clouds were broken and strewn in scattered puffs over the horizon, streaked pink and orange and peach. The sun pushed up and up and up until she wasn’t sure anymore how long they’d been standing there, arms wrapped around each other and sharing the silence. 

She let the moment hang between them, until the sun finally broke all the way over the horizon, a fiery orb rising fast above the water. Her exhale was hollow, releasing all her anger and hurt into the atmosphere. The universe could take her sadness and her apathy, because the sunrise would always bring her hope. She closed her eyes then, seeing the sun glow red behind her eyelids and steeling herself for the new wave of happiness and gratitude that stole over her. She had needed this much more than she had known, and was grateful that David had brought it to her. She dropped his hands then, turning around in his arms and tucking herself into his embrace, nestling her head on his shoulder and listening to his thumping heartbeat. 

He held her close, still not needing to say a word. He knew the sunrise together had told Louna more than anything he could have said. He pressed his nose into her hair and breathed deeply. He never wanted to let her go, but it would still be her choice. He could only hope that she’d make the one he wanted. 

Finally, after a few more long minutes in the morning silence, Louna pulled slowly away, lifting her head from David’s shoulder and letting her fingers curl around the edges of his jacket pockets. He lifted his hands and smoothed her hair down, their gazes unsure of one another. What could they say to each other right then that hadn’t been spoken in the silence of the sunrise? He was without words, and it seemed she was too. 

A moment passed before she finally smiled bashfully, tugging on his jacket to pull him close again. “Merci,” she murmured, leaning in to kiss him. 

He smiled against her lips as they kissed, then leaned their foreheads together, wanting to stay as close to her as possible. “Toujours,” he replied, his voice a whisper. 

Her eyes flashed open and met his in an intense gaze. She wanted his genuine apology then, wanting to hear that he still knew he was an idiot for freezing her out and that sharing this moment together hadn’t simply erased it. Even though she’d let go of the anger and the hurt, she still wanted to hear him ask for forgiveness, because she deserved the apology. It was clear to her now that she hadn’t done anything to earn David’s mood and distance, and that it might be something they would have to work on together. 

He lifted his head then, rubbing his hands lightly down her back. He didn’t want to spoil the peace and magic of the moment between them, but he couldn’t hold in his words any longer. He’d known they’d get to this point, and he was grateful that the sunrise had come and gone quickly. He inhaled shortly, keeping Louna’s gaze as he finally opened his mouth, his voice low. “Should I grovel for forgiveness now or later?” 

She half smiled at the question, holding back a laugh at the medieval term. “Both,” she replied easily, her eyes sparking with a certain amusement. She certainly wasn’t going to turn down his offer of an apology, much less two of them. She would take all she could get. 

David’s smile was knowing and he nodded. “You’re right,” he told her. “I’m sorry. I-”

She put a finger to his lips then, a smile still lingering on her own. “Save the long one for later,” she told him. “This is good for right now.” She lowered her finger and kissed him, this time harder, more passion infused in it because she knew he was telling her the truth and he knew that he’d been wrong. 

Relief spread through them both as they pulled away then and Louna sighed tiredly, leaning against David’s shoulder. 

He smiled, tracing lightly down her temple and the curve of her jaw. “Ready to go back to bed?” he asked, voice light. 

She smiled slightly. “Only if you stay,” she replied. 

His laugh was quiet. “I’ve been up for twenty-four hours at this point,” he said. “Definitely staying.” 

She shook her head and kissed him once more before pulling away, looking forward to spending the entire day in bed with him, and not even questioning that he’d been up for twenty-four hours – that seemed like the least crazy thing in the entire scenario. “Then let’s go,” she replied. 

David met her smile and picked up his helmet, not needing to hear another word. They settled back on the motorcycle together and finally left the park, the sun still rising in the sky ahead of them and offering the promise of a fresh start. 

Louna closed her eyes and breathed in the new beginning; happy to have a second chance after all.


	12. Part Twelve

 

As soon as the wheels of the airplane touched the tarmac, David had his phone in his hand. He swiped off the ‘airplane mode’ and opened his messages, smiling as two new texts came through from Louna. He was a little surprised there weren’t more, given that he’d been on a plane for five hours, but then they’d briefly talked during the layover in Los Angeles. 

‘ _Your apartment smells like old socks._ ’ was the first message, and ‘ _Just opened a window and got snow in your living room. Thanks mtl…_ ’ was the second. 

He laughed as he finally texted her back. _Landed!!! So long as you’re not building an igloo we’ll survive:)_ He glanced up from the phone, not sure she would even reply because she might’ve already been driving, and found Jeff smirking at him. “What?” he asked, self-conscious. 

Jeff shook his head. “Nothing… just enjoying the irony that you were probably the first person with their phone out when the plane landed.” 

David glowered, not appreciating the call-out. It was true – he used to give his bandmates shit about always texting their wives or girlfriends right before and after a flight. He’d never understood the compulsion, until now. Now it seemed perfectly reasonable for him to message Louna the second the plane touched down and let her know he’d made it safely to his destination, especially since today that destination was home after two weeks in Australia. 

Two months had passed since the morning of the sunrise they’d shared together, and thankfully their relationship was still going strong. The band’s trip to Mexico the week after the sunrise had been a bit strained between them, but they’d made it through. However, this trip to Australia had been the longest time they’d spent apart since the shows in Europe six months before. Somehow it felt harder and easier all at once, because even though he had to leave her for two weeks, he also knew exactly what he would get to come home to. And that was the reason he’d asked her to go to his apartment before he got back, then take his car and pick him up at the airport. He didn’t want to wait any longer than necessary to see her once he was back. 

“Shut up,” he replied to Jeff, laughter in his voice because he knew it was true and he wasn’t going to let the guitarist ruin his excitement. 

Jeff laughed, shaking his head. “I love that you’re so excited to see Louna… because remember it was only when we were coming back from Japan and you were ridiculing Seb for texting Lo… and what was that? April?” 

David looked over and met Jeff’s gaze, trying to think back on the last year. “God, I think you’re right,” he replied. “So I’ve been with Lou for like… six months?” 

“Well, yeah, if it was end of May or beginning of June or whatever… hopefully you didn’t miss that anniversary.” 

David instantly made a face. “Is that a big deal? If I did? She’d say something, right?” 

Jeff shrugged and Sebastien leaned over then, listening into their conversation. “Dude, you have to know the date to know if you’ve missed it,” Seb said. “Do you remember the official date? Or what Louna might think that is?” 

David shook his head, at a loss. “I don’t know… it was right around our Europe shows in June.” 

“Right, but it would be something significant that sets the actual date… like a romantic dinner or maybe meeting someone important to her,” Seb continued. 

“It’s probably not the night you had her meet me,” Jeff pointed out, smirking. “Cause you didn’t even think twice about that.” 

David rolled his eyes. “And you’ll never let me live it down…” 

“Probably for a good reason,” Seb chided him. “So besides Jeff, was there something where you met her friends? Or her sister?” 

David scoffed. “Would brunch with half of her best friends count?” 

“Yeah,” he instantly replied. “When was that?” 

He blew out a sigh. “The day after we got back… cause I didn’t go home that night… went to her place and crashed and we did group brunch the next morning.” 

Sebastien and Jeff shared a look, wondering how this was the first time they’d heard about the outcome of that night. It also made Seb think of an awkward question. “So that’s the same day Pat got married… is that why you weren’t at the wedding?” 

Again David rolled his eyes. “Really? Like I was even going to be invited to Pat’s wedding? Where were you when that friendship sailed the Dead Sea?” 

Jeff coughed into his hand, trying to cover up the sudden laugh. It was no real secret that Patrick and David never quite got along with one another, but after Pat left the inner circle of the band any pretenses of friendship between them had been left as well. 

Sebastien frowned, disliking that some of his closest friends couldn’t even keep the façade of civility toward one another. “Okay, you’re right. So, there you go… June 15th would probably be your official date of getting together… unless she counts it from your first date and I doubt either of us could help you figure out when that would’ve been.” 

David laughed. “I’d just check my credit card statement for the last time I was at Garde Manger… only time I’ve been there this year.” 

“And then that’s where you should take her for your anniversary dinner,” Seb explained. 

David immediately shook his head. “No, because they have the shittiest vegan options… We couldn’t even have dessert there.” 

Jeff frowned. “How do you remember not having dessert and not when your anniversary would be?” 

He shrugged. “No idea, but it’s all sort of coming back… guess I’ll need to call in for some reservations on the 15th.” He looked doubtful then. “But what if it isn’t the 15th?” 

Jeff made a face, having no advice to offer his friend, but thankfully Seb jumped in again. “Here’s how you figure it out,” he said. “Has Louna been mad at you for no reason the last few weeks? Like, cold shoulder, annoyed that you may have fucked something up, but you have no idea what?” 

David thought about it for a moment. “I don’t think so.” 

He nodded. “Good. And you guys never have any awkward texts lags on this trip? Like she just didn’t reply for two days and you had to ask what was wrong?” 

He shook his head. “No… nothing like that.” His eyes narrowed as he looked at Seb. “Why do you know all this shit?” 

He laughed, a large smile on his face. “Because I’ve gone through it with four of you morons and someone has to be responsible and remember when people get married, have birthdays, have kids, or buy his third motorcycle that he doesn’t need because he’d hardly home to ride it anyway.” He finished the statement with a pointed look at David. 

He kept his eyes narrowed. “When did I buy the Honda?” 

“March 10th. You were pissed because we left for Asia three days later so you couldn’t ride it until we got back in April.” 

“Shit… and my second ride on it was the weird ride after I met Louna.” 

“The second time you met her, right?” Jeff clarified. “Because the first you were drunk with Frank.” 

“Yeah…” He was slow to reply, trying to keep his thoughts straight. 

“Wait,” Seb stopped them, “the second time you rode your Honda was the second time you met Louna?” 

David shared a skeptical glance with Jeff before meeting Seb’s eyes and nodding. “Yeah. That’s weird, isn’t it?” 

Sebastien shrugged. “A little weird. More weird if you think about your view of coincidences these days.” 

David’s eyes narrowed again, but a sudden vibration from his phone saved Seb from a verbal spar. Louna had finally texted him back. 

_No igloos! Leaving now. Might just be the seat warmer but my ass is HOTT!!!_

He grinned, texting back quickly. _Your ass is HOTT! Just don’t get any baguettes to go with that;)_ Louna texted back five question marks, making David laugh more. He was relieved to know that she hadn’t ventured very far into the fandom for their band, because it had the potential to get awkward whenever she did; mostly because he wasn’t sure how to explain why all the fans were so obsessed with the idea of him and Pierre being together. The phenomena made no sense to him, and he was sure it would make less to an outsider. He ignored the question marks and went for smiley faces. _:) can’t wait to see you! I’ll text what skybridge we’re at:)_

His message received a reply of _Okay._ and that’s when he knew she was driving. He slipped his phone into his backpack, the plane finally at the gate and de-boarding. The line off went relatively quickly and after twenty more minutes they were through customs and headed to the baggage claim area. 

“So, Louna’s picking you up?” Jeff asked as they walked down one of the long corridors. “Are you gonna have room for all your stuff?” 

He smiled. “Yes… she’s bringing my car. Should have enough room in that.” 

Jeff smirked. “More than enough. Want to give me a ride home?” 

He glanced over. “You sure about that? I’ll be trying to make out with her the whole time,” he taunted. 

The guitarist just laughed. “You’re full of shit… too paranoid about her driving your car to pay attention to anything else.” 

“Hardly,” he countered. “She drove it all the way back from our cabin trip and I slept for three of the four hours.” 

“And how high on painkillers were you?” 

“That’s beside the point.” 

They rounded a corner into baggage claim, all looking for their flight number on one of the displays. It was only on the second look that David realized what his eyes wanted to catch on – rather who they wanted to catch on. He grinned immediately and took a few long strides, catching her in an enormous hug. “Lou…” He exhaled her name breathlessly and buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her unique fragrance of crisp, watery air and light flowers. Her smile was bright as he lifted his head and they finally kissed.   
She could feel how much they’d missed each other with the intensity of the kiss, and it left her gripping the edges of David’s hoodie. “Hi,” she finally said, just managing to get the word out. 

He still grinned, leaning their foreheads together. “Fuck I missed you,” he told her. 

She smiled slightly, unable to hold back the quick retort. “I couldn’t tell.” 

David’s laugh was short and loud before he kissed her again and finally pulled away. “How did you get here so fast? You said you’d just left…” 

She shrugged. “Surprise… thought it might be more fun to come meet you than just pick you up curbside. And I wasn’t sure if we were giving anyone else rides home either.” 

David started to shake his head. 

“Oh, well now that she’s offered, you can’t say no.” Jeff’s teasing voice came from beside them, having waited for an opportune moment to say hello to Louna. 

She smiled at the guitarist. “I take it David wasn’t so keen on giving you a ride?” she asked. 

Jeff smirked. “He threatened to make out with you the whole time… it wasn’t his best comeback.” 

“I’ll show you my best comeback if you keep this up,” David warned him, feeling less than amused with his friend’s implications. 

Jeff rolled his eyes and Louna rubbed David’s shoulder, feeling a sudden tension in the muscle that hadn’t been there before. “C’mon,” she said quietly, “we can drop Jeff and get carry out from Aux Vivres.” 

David shrugged. “Rather do Bonny’s… not that hungry.” 

She offered him a smile. “Good, because your apartment was barren. I couldn’t even find an expired box of crackers.” 

He smiled sheepishly. “Tour habit. I throw away everything before I leave so nothing goes bad, even if it’s only for a week or two.” 

She nodded. “I figured… so I restocked a few things.” 

He raised an eyebrow, knowing that her ‘few things’ could be much different than his ‘few things.’ “Just a few things?” he asked. 

She laughed. “Yes, just a few things. I kept it under forty dollars.” 

His gaze was slightly incredulous, but he smiled. “And now I’m just curious…” 

She flashed a smile. “You’ll see when you get home. C’mon, I’ll help you with your stuff.” 

She pushed the luggage cart over to where Seb and Jeff stood and David noticed that his long peacoat was laid over the handle. He was grateful for Louna’s intuition then, because he definitely had not come back to town prepared for the icy wonderland that the beginning of December had brought. He hoped she’d thought to bring gloves too, otherwise he’d need to dig into the mysterious cargo bin in his trunk to see if his old snowboarding gloves were there, and that was a scary prospect any day of the week. 

Fifteen minutes later, David and Jeff had the luggage cart stacked in expert fashion with their gear, said a quick goodbye to Sebastien since Laurence was picking him up, and Jeff pushed the cart behind David and Louna, following her to where she’d parked David’s SUV. 

Jeff smiled as he watched his friends, their fingers interlocked as they walked together. He almost felt a bit jealous of the relationship that had developed between them. It was completely obvious how much they cared for each other, and just how much they knew about one another now. It was the small details that told Jeff the story: how Louna had known to bring David a coat and surprise them at the airport instead of going with the pre-arranged plan, and being nonchalant about taking him home first before getting to spend a moment alone with David. The balance, however, came from the bassist: the way he held her hand and how his eyes had absolutely lit up when he’d spotted her. His excitement and love had been nearly tangible. Jeff knew that feeling could hardly be faked, and coming from David, who had struggled for so long with all his relationships, it was a relief to see that he’d found the woman with whom he wanted to share everything. As much as Jeff knew that David loved being on tour, and playing the shows and meeting fans across the world, he was just as excited to come home and tell Louna about everything that had happened and share his experiences with her. He hoped at some point she could come with the band and experience the other part of David’s life, because it was much different than the one-off shows they’d done over the summer and up until now. 

However, this was the last so-called tour they had scheduled. So far, the next year was looking pretty open because they were meant to be starting work on their new album. Everything was sort of in flux with that, and most dependent on Chuck and Pierre, so David, Jeff, and Sebastien were all on their own until told otherwise. It was just as well though, because David was happy to have open ended time to spend with Louna and her family. He knew Jeff and Seb usually felt the same about being at home with no major band commitments. It left them open to pursue their other endeavors. Jeff would probably dream up another restaurant and brewery and throw himself manically behind it. Seb might just lay low for a bit, then end up working with a bunch of artists on the Coalition roster because he couldn’t stand not to be busy with something. David would take it a day at a time and simply see where his ideas would take him. The last time he’d done that he ended up with a small imprint record label with one of his friends, and they still had half a dozen local dirty punk bands on it. He probably needed to see what that was up to, then talk to his friend about maybe finally opening the record store they’d always talked about. It seemed like the neighborhood around Louna’s place was an up-and-coming spot that was ripe for some different retail. 

David shook himself from the thoughts as they arrived at his car, Louna opening the trunk with the key remote. As Jeff and David loaded the gear and luggage into the back, she stepped around and leaned in the passenger door, starting the engine to let it warm up. Winter weather had descended fast on the city while the band had been gone and she wasn’t sure how David typically handed the cold. She’d brought him the extra coat and gloves just in case, and was happy when he accepted them gratefully. 

A few minutes later the SUV was fully loaded and Jeff and David finally climbed in the car. “Ooh,” David said, sliding into the driver’s seat with a smirk on his face, “my ass is super hot.” 

Louna giggled and rolled her eyes as she leaned over for a kiss, happy they were together again. “I told you,” she murmured, “not just the seat warmer.” 

Jeff laughed at them from the back seat, appreciating that Louna seemed to enjoy David’s immature humor. It definitely was something that everyone who knew him either loved or hated about him, and although he knew how to censor himself when necessary, it was much more fun when he didn’t. 

“Mm, okay,” David replied as they pulled away from each other, a little oblivious to Jeff’s presence behind them. “Should we call Aux Vivres now or later for take-out?” 

Louna frowned, confused. “I thought you wanted Bonny’s because you weren’t that hungry?” 

He shrugged. “Changed my mind,” he said. “Consider it a little early six month anniversary dinner.” He flashed a smile and Louna raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

“Does that mean you actually remember the date of us officially being together?” 

“Maybe,” he replied. “I mean, it’s just kind of when I figured we were finally official… and that might not be when you thought.” He glanced at her, an uncertainty in his gaze and feeling suddenly ridiculous that he’d started this conversation with Jeff in the car. He hoped the guitarist wouldn’t call him out about the discussion on the plane. He wanted to take all the credit on this one; Sebastien be damned. 

Louna’s face softened into a knowing smile as she looked into David’s eyes, a silly thought of how they looked like caramels made her smile more. “Well, a certain night of you supposedly jumping out of a plane comes to mind,” she finally told him. 

He grinned and they leaned together, kissing again. “Sometimes I feel like we share a brain,” he confessed. 

She laughed outright. “God, I hope not… I’d have to soak yours in bleach.” 

Jeff laughed at them again and they both turned to look at him, as if they’d just remembered he was in the car with them. He shook his head. “You’re both crazy,” he said. “Now can we go so you can get home and not do anymore of this in front of me?” he asked with a smile. 

David smirked. “You’re the one who asked for a ride home,” he replied. “Can’t say I didn’t warn you…” 

He held back an eyeroll. “I know… I’ll know better next time.” 

Louna gave him a sympathetic smile, but that didn’t keep her from sliding her hand along David’s thigh as he finally shifted the car into gear and pulled out of the parking space. 

They were on the highway a few minutes later and Louna called in the order to the restaurant. Light snow had started to fall again, but the roads were clear and de-iced. The city lights were bright in the dark as they sped past on the auto-route, but Louna couldn’t help looking over at David instead, his gaze intense as he focused on the road. She had missed him so much while he’d been gone, and even though it had only been for two weeks, it had felt much longer – even longer than the two weeks when David had hardly spoken to her at all. They’d been relatively inseparable since his September fuck-up and somehow that had made their relationship stronger. Now when David was feeling anxious or down he was confiding in her and they were managing it together. It had been challenging at first, to get him to actually open up and tell her what felt off or what he was scared of, but it had been worth it. She felt like there was nothing they couldn’t share now, and she’d never felt that in any of her relationships. She also felt an exorbitant amount of love from David, so much that it was a bit overwhelming at times. When he’d hugged her in the airport tonight, she could feel the emotion pouring out of him. The way his arms had nearly scooped her up and how he’d nuzzled his face into her hair and neck. The moments felt so weirdly intimate to her, yet it hadn’t mattered to David though – all he’d been concerned about was seeing her and he couldn’t hold himself or his emotions back. That was the sort of love that couldn’t be recreated. How had they been lucky enough to find each other and share that kind of love together? It hadn’t just been Anicee and her so-called matchmaking skills. 

Something else had definitely been at work in the universe. The more she thought about the very first night they’d met, how her eyes had been drawn to David but she’d left with Frank instead, she realized that had been her turning point. It had been the wrong decision from the start. It seemed they’d both turned their lives around after that, and somehow they had managed to reconnect in the most unexpected of ways. That ill-fated Sunday ride was just the beginning. How had the universe known? How had they still been drawn together despite all those other circumstances? How had they both known to keep fighting through all David’s fuck ups and her terrible insecurities? Really, David should have dumped her in July for her absolutely inexcusable behavior, but he hadn’t. They’d continued to move on and get over all the roadblocks life kept trying to throw them. She knew after the last one that there would be nothing they couldn’t get through together, and it was terrifying and satisfying to know that all at once. 

David’s eyes looked away from the road for a second, curiously meeting Louna’s gaze because she’d simply been staring at him for a minute or so as he drove. “You okay?” he asked quietly, reaching down to hold her hand as he looked back to the car in front of them. 

She nodded, squeezing his hand lightly. “Just happy you’re home,” she said. 

He smiled back at her. “Me too.” 

Forty minutes later they finally pulled into the underground parking area at David’s apartment after dropping off Jeff and stopping to pick up their food. David smiled, seeing Louna’s motorcycle parked next to his. She had no aversion to riding her bike in bad weather, because her dad had taught her how to be safe on the inclement roads. She wasn’t sure that she’d be able to get David on his bike, when it was so slick outside, because he was still pretty green, but she wanted to try. It continued to surprise her that for how confident he was in other things, that confidence had yet to translate to his motorcycle riding. He was still cautious when they rode together on the freeways, but he was getting better all the time. She knew he would probably never be almost reckless like she was, but that was a good thing. His caution would keep her in check, just as his perpetually calm demeanor had cooled the more fiery parts of her attitude. They balanced each other well, and she knew that was no coincidence. 

David sighed, standing at the back of his car and staring at all the stuff he had to haul up to his apartment. As much as he just wanted to leave his basses and gear boxes in the SUV, he knew that was an invitation for a break in, even in a building as secure as his. Louna stepped beside him then, holding the bag of take-out and her purse slung across her shoulder. 

She smiled at him, finally seeing how tired he was. Even though she knew he’d slept on the flight from Sydney to LA, he probably hadn’t even attempted to sleep on the way to Montreal, and she couldn’t imagine what time zone his body felt like it was in. Was it morning or night to him? Did he need coffee to stay awake the next few hours? Suddenly it looked like he’d be content to nap in the trunk of his car, and there was no way she’d allow that. “We can make two trips,” she told him after a moment. 

He smiled at her tiredly. “I know… just feel super dazed all of a sudden.” 

She nodded. “I can tell. C’mon, you’ll feel better after food… then you can just go to bed if you want.” 

They shared a smile and David reached grudgingly for the top bass case, his backpack already on his shoulders. Louna grabbed the other bass and after David grabbed his suitcase, they went to the elevator. 

The ride was quick and for the first time in years of coming home from being on the road, David was overwhelmed that he wasn’t coming home to an empty, smelly apartment. He had come home to Louna, his incredible girlfriend, who had surprised him at the airport after buying him groceries and making sure his place didn’t smell like old socks. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, smelling her familiar flowery perfume, and some sort of ocean, sea-salt scent – one of his favorite candles sat open on the entry table, next to a small vase of fresh flowers. How had he gotten so lucky? He hardly deserved to have Louna there with him, and he resolved that no matter what now, he would try to return all the things she did for him in an equal fashion. 

He stepped further into the apartment, shoving the suitcase to the side and setting the bass near the wall. He took the other case from Louna and set it aside too, but caught her hand before she could go to the kitchen. 

Her eyebrows were raised in surprise. “Can I put the food down first?” she asked, thinking he was pulling her back to the elevator already. 

David dismissed the question with a headshake and lifted his hands to gently cup her face, kissing her softly but fiercely all at once. 

Sparks flew through her instantly, and her grip tightened around the bag still in her hand. She wasn’t sure what had prompted this response from David, but she wasn’t going to decline it. She yielded to his kiss and a few seconds later he pulled away, his thumbs still soft beside her cheeks and his eyes holding an intensity she’d rarely seen. She blinked slowly, holding her breath in the moment because it seemed as though they were on the cusp of an unforgettable moment. But what? What had just changed between them? She’d simply picked him up from the airport. Yes, he’d been gone for two weeks, but that time apart had hardly created this moment. So what was it? Her mind raced as David continued to stare at her. She finally drew a breath, gathering her voice to ask if something was wrong, but David’s lips moved first, with the words she was least expecting. 

“Louna, I love you.” His voice was hushed and earnest, his intense gaze radiating into her as they stood just inside his apartment. 

Louna blinked again, almost stunned with the words. She had never given those words much thought while she’d been with David, because she could feel them in all the little things he did, and she returned them the same way. Of course that hadn’t stopped her friends and her sister from asking whether or not he’d said them yet, but she just hadn’t cared, figuring that David merely liked to show it more than vocalize it. Now, he’d finally said it, and her breath stalled in her lungs, shocked and humbled and incredulous. And so, so happy. 

She leaned back into him, their lips meeting in a hot kiss and she didn’t care that she could hardly breathe – he needed to know that the words hadn’t been stated in vain. She breathed everything into him then, knowing there was no going back from this moment. It had taken six months, but now she was sure she wanted him for life. She wanted this love forever. 

Their eyes met as she finally drew away, smiling softly as she swallowed back any lingering doubts or fears. “I love you too.” 

A split second passed before David grinned, relief spilling over his features as he gave her another kiss. “You’re fucking amazing,” he told her, then his eyes flashed in wicked amusement. “And you haven’t told me I reek of airplane stink yet.” 

She laughed, hardly able to keep up with David’s racing emotions. She hated that their first ‘I love you’ moment was already over, but it seemed entirely appropriate that he wouldn’t dwell on it for long. He was already onto the next moment; some other memory grabbing him and pulling him along the new current. She smiled, happy to at least be along for the ride. She matched his grin then. “Well now that you brought it up, I might have to shove your ass in the shower if you want me to stay the night.” 

He frowned slightly. “You weren’t planning on it?” 

Her smiled softened and she shrugged. “Was gonna see how you were feeling… if you wanted me to or not.” 

He shook his head slightly. “Unless I’ve completely lost my mind or am violently ill, always just assume I want you to stay…” His eyes turned a little more serious then, and he brushed her hair back behind her shoulders, his hands light and cautious. “Because I don’t think I want to wake up without you for awhile.” He licked his lips, voice falling even quieter. “I missed you a lot more than I thought I did.” 

She held his gaze, the admission seemingly liquefying any resolve she might’ve had left to tease him tonight. His words were about to bring her to her knees, and she would do nothing to stop him because she knew she had missed him just the same. She reached for his hand and twined their fingers together, breathing in the moment between them. Their affection was palpable and she could practically hear his heartbeat in the silence of his apartment. His pulse beat strong beneath her fingers and she knew it would be hell to let it go. 

This was love. 

It was coming home to a place together after two weeks apart and not caring about the exhaustion or airplane stink, or not having planned to stay the night. Love was looking past all that and holding hands in the open doorway of the apartment and professing those three words because they couldn’t be contained anymore. It was all the little things that fell together and made the bigger picture, which could only be seen from a distance. It had been there the whole time, but all the pieces had to come together first. 

She gripped his hand tighter, still smiling as she sank into his gaze. “I missed you too,” she finally replied, then offered a smirk. “Good thing I washed your sheets.” 

David laughed loudly and the spell was suddenly broken. They shared another light kiss and he dropped their hands before shrugging out of his backpack. “Definitely a good thing.” He slung the bag onto the armchair in the living room and Louna took the bag of take-out to the kitchen, setting it on the counter with her purse, then met David back at the front door. 

The second trip to his car was quick and finally, twenty minutes later, after David had taken a fast shower to get rid of the airplane stink, they settled together on his sofa to eat dinner. Louna had reheated the entrees and opened the bottle of wine she’d bought. 

David took a generous drink of the red, then glanced at the bottle on the coffee table. He swallowed another sip before looking at Louna, eyes amused. “Isn’t this the wine we had on our first date?” he asked. 

She smiled at him, nodding. “I wasn’t sure if you’d remember,” she told him. “That was an interesting night.” 

He laughed, setting the glass down and nodding in agreement with her. “That was an interesting night… I think we’ve had a lot of those.” 

She met his gaze, a smile tugging at her lips. “And some interesting mornings.” 

He grinned. “Could probably use a few more of those,” he replied, his tone teasing her. 

She shook her head. “So help me God if you drag me out of bed at five in the morning tomorrow, because then you’ll wish you hadn’t asked me to stay the night,” she warned him. 

He laughed, shaking his head. “No guarantees… just gonna depend on how fucked my sleep schedule is right now.” He met her eyes. “Besides, sunrise right now isn’t technically until about seven thirty.” He smirked. “Don’t have to be up until after six.” 

She rolled her eyes, and gave him a disbelieving look. “And to think, this is the insanity I missed.” 

He grinned and took an enormous bite of his dinner. Louna just laughed and relaxed back onto the sofa with him sipping her wine slowly and feeling incredibly glad he was home and they were together once again. 

****

# # #

“Louna?” 

David’s voice was quiet and tugged her from the peaceful reverie she’d been lost in. She dragged her eyes open as he called her name again and she frowned. The bedroom was dark, but light seeped in from the hallway, illuminating David’s fully clothed figure – apparently he’d been awake for awhile. Somehow she wasn’t surprised. It seemed that any time he was jet-lagged he could only manage four hours of sleep, and she knew that his body would need more than one night’s rest to adjust back to their time zone. 

“What?” she finally asked, unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice. Hadn’t she warned him about pulling a stunt like this? He grinned, the light hitting his teeth just right and filling her mind with images of the Cheshire Cat. She hoped he wouldn’t answer her questions with vague riddles, but even as she thought it, she realized David was more of the Mad Hatter than anything else. Oh god, her brain needed more sleep. 

“Come on… I have a surprise,” he told her. 

She gazed at him doubtfully, sleep blearing her thoughts. “David… no.” Her protest came out as more of a whine, which only made him laugh. She pouted then. It wasn’t fair to wake someone up from sleep, surprise them, and then laugh when they declined the invitation for the surprise. 

“Come on,” he said again, this time with a bit of urgency in his voice. “We’ll go back to bed after. I promise.” 

She sighed, her eyes slipping back shut. She did not want to get up at all, much less for whatever surprise he had planned. How could she tell him no again and make him absolutely believe it? The truth was she couldn’t. She had realized the night before that she was powerless to his whims of insanity, and it was one of the parts of their relationship she craved. Try as she might to protest against the insanity, there was no way around it. They could only plow right through it, and she knew for that there would never be a shortage of excitement between them. He would always have a trick or plan up his sleeve, and Louna would always ride that wave when it came, because she wasn’t sure what would happen if she didn’t. 

David’s fingers were light and cold as he smoothed them over her forehead. “Please?” he asked, his voice a little quieter. 

She opened her eyes and met his gaze. “This better be good,” she told him, then reached to push the blankets back. 

He grinned at her as she finally got up, pulling on the discarded pajama bottoms David had given her to sleep in. He handed her a sweatshirt a moment later and she shook her head as she tugged it on, hoping they weren’t going somewhere crazy. After all, it was only six thirty. She held in a yawn as she realized the time, then smiled, ready for another sunrise. 

She followed David out of the bedroom and watched as he grabbed his peacoat from the coat closet then nodded to the lined slippers in front of it. “You can wear those,” he told her, pulling on a beanie and slipping the coat over his hoodie. He gathered a couple blankets from the armchair and picked up two sealed travel mugs from the entry table. 

She shook her head as she put on the slippers and her leather jacket, then tugged her own beanie over her hair, certain she looked ridiculous, but it couldn’t be helped. They stepped into the hall together and she waited patiently as he locked the door then headed to the elevator. As the doors to the lift closed, she was surprised when David hit the button for the top floor, instead of the one to the parking garage. She raised her eyebrows at him, realizing they weren’t going anywhere in a car, but instead up to the roof of the building. She’d only been with him on the roof once before – at the end of the summer when she’d come over for a late, impromptu dinner. She’d been readying to go home when David had noticed the full moon out the window. He’d grabbed the open bottle of wine and her hand and to the roof they’d gone. She’d expected just to sit precariously on the building ledge with David, but the building had actually provided chairs and lounges and even a gas fire pit on the roof for tenant use. They’d settled together in a lounge and spent an hour up there, just watching the stars and drinking the last of the wine. She’d ended up staying the night – her first night at David’s place. After that all bets had been off to whose apartment they’d end up at, but more often than not, somehow they defaulted to her place. Even though David’s apartment was new and spacious and modern, they seemed to both prefer Louna’s smaller, cozier space. He’d joked though, that even if he wanted to move in, he’d have to keep his place for storage. She’d rolled her eyes, but wondered how much truth there was to that statement; if he really would want to move in together someday. She smiled as she thought about it, knowing that after their shared moment the night before, they were much closer to that reality than they’d even been. 

The elevator rang as they reached the top floor and she followed David through the common area, to the door that lead outside. Through the glass she could see footprints in the fresh snow; he’d already been up here without her. David pushed the door open with his back and held it for her. She stepped out into the frigid cold, taking a short surprised breath as the icy air stung her lungs. The door clicked closed behind them and she fell instep beside David, already able to see where she was meant to go: the gas fire pit was burning brightly and steam trails curled skyward in the darkness. One of the chairs had been cleared of snow and covered with a quilt; David had been busy. She smiled as they sat down together, David immediately handing her the mugs as he shook out the other blankets and tucked them around the chair, cocooning them together. She hummed contently, pressing closer to him beneath the covers then looking to the sky. The horizon had already started to turn violet. A few minutes passed as they were both quiet, huddled under the blankets and watching the stars fade. 

As the city continued to sleep around them on the early Sunday morning, she couldn’t help yawning. David laughed quietly, slipping his arms around her, his voice quiet in her ear. “The coffee in the blue mug is yours, if you want it.” 

She smiled, wrestling her arms and the mugs from beneath the blankets. It was surprising, but she wasn’t as cold as she thought she’d be, except the air was definitely freezing as she lifted the mugs to see which one was blue in the light of the fire. She was grateful then, that David’s travel mug collection was as eclectic as his sock collection, because the metallic blue mug was definitely distinctive from the other, which had a collection of various cartoon woodland animals on it. She handed that mug back to him with a look and he laughed. 

“What? This is my Foxy mug.” 

She chuckled, glad she hadn’t taken a sip of coffee yet. “God, of course it is…” David grinned and she drank the hot coffee, then sank back into his embrace as he tucked the blankets back around them. 

They both fell quiet again as the sky continued to change above them, getting lighter with each passing moment. The stars and moon faded as the colors crept over the clouds, and before Louna realized it, the sun was halfway up over the river, the sky a dazzling light pink above the water and fading to smoky blue. She sighed in awe, the sunrise somehow never ceasing to amaze her, and she knew David felt the same way – why else would he have dragged her out here in the dead winter cold otherwise? 

She tore her eyes away from the horizon and looked back at her boyfriend, surprised to see that his eyes were focused on her and not on the changing sky instead. “How do you always know?” she asked him quietly. 

David shook his head, wrapping his arms around her and holding her even closer. “I don’t know,” he answered after a second. “I just do.” 

She smiled, kissing him lightly then settling against his chest, his heartbeat steady in her ear. She dropped her hand from around the mug and clasped it with his, their warmth radiating beneath the covers as they stayed still. She kept her voice low as she spoke, her words thoughtful and clear. “If someone had told me a year ago, that after I met you for the very first time, we would end up in a relationship together, I would not have believed them. And if that same person told me that we would meet again in four months and share one of the most ridiculous motorcycle rides together, only to have it end in me screaming at you and you riding away from me, I would’ve just laughed… but had that person been able to tell me that we would share countless incredible moments together, like watching a perfect autumn sunrise, or waxing poetic about the universe and stars while eating ice cream together… I would’ve tried to find you so much sooner than I did.” She took a slow breath, trying to find the words to articulate her next thought. “I don’t know what pulled us together,” she confessed, “but every time we share a morning like this one, or a moment like last night… it makes me grateful all the same, and if I could fucking bottle this magic, I would.” 

David laughed at her last statement, pressing his face into her beanie, still smelling her hair beneath it as he nodded. He hadn’t been able to express his thoughts as clearly, but he felt the same. There had just been one thing he hadn’t realized in all of this though. How had Louna been so blind to it? 

“Don’t you listen to the universe?” he asked her quietly. “Don’t you see it in the stars? Feel it in the pit of your stomach when you look up at the constellations that this was meant to be? That we aren’t just here for some meaningless dance across the earth until we turn back into dust and fade into the atmosphere again?” 

She stared at him, trying to reason with what he was saying, but the time for that had passed. There was no logic in these words, only her gut feeling. Hadn’t she known it all along? Felt it from the very beginning that there was something else at work? She could deny it no longer, now that the answer was clear in front of her. She had known the answer the entire time, but she hadn’t truly known until that moment. Now she could see it as clear as the new dawn. She took a breath, squeezing David’s hand as she answered in a whisper. “Fate… not just fate, but _Fate_.” 

He nodded once. “It has always been,” he replied then. “Lou, it was written in the fucking stars and every time I look at you or up to the sky, I just _know_. And I know that sounds incredibly crazy, but that’s what I feel. And I feel it every. Fucking. Time.” His gaze had grown even more intense as they looked at each other in the light of the new dawn, but she couldn’t take her eyes away. “This is Fate. This is the Universe. And I’m not going to keep my eyes blind to it anymore.” 

She held both his hands then, their bodies entwined beneath the blankets in the still freezing morning. Their breaths came out in small puffs of steam as they spoke and she shook her head, lacing their fingers together. “I won’t either,” she finally said. “There’s something more to this than we realize.” 

David nodded once more, but before he could say anything, the full morning sun broke through the clouds and set the city ablaze with light. It washed everything in a pale glow, the windows of the office buildings around them brilliantly reflecting the dawn and adding to the radiant haze. 

David’s arms tightened around her and she let out a deep breath, sinking back into him as the sunrise finished, bathing them in the morning rays. Somehow she knew that the universe had heard them. She knew that David was right, and that it had been Fate all along. There had been a reason to tread the path of enlightenment and a reason to trust the so-called coincidences, because when the universe started to listen, everything suddenly fell into place. She had no doubts then that she and David were meant to be together, and she hoped the universe would never have a reason to take them apart. For now she would trust Fate and be happy, because it had given her all for which she asked. Though she might not have known to ask for David by name, she was certainly glad Fate had picked him for her. As she met his eyes again, shining in the brilliant morning light, she was sure he was content with his Fate too, and right then, that was all they had to know. 

****

\- - FIN - -


End file.
